Porsche Hauptman Series: Moon Bitten
by guys in my head
Summary: Adam and Mercy end up together, what do you know Mercy can have wolf kids! Her daughters story from 15 on. Written before Silver Borne was published Silver Borne comes out April 2010 M for possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, There Goes My Life**_

I couldn't think straight. My mind was buzzing insanely. I didn't have control; I didn't know what to do. My wolf had taken over for me.

That didn't help because she was on a mad rampage too.

I growled and snapped as Sam tried to hold me down to see the damage. We didn't let him. I actually lunged for his throat. Dad held me back, his eyes, a stunning amber.

"Let me GO!" I trembled.

Dad growled, it didn't help my control one bit. I could barely see Sam glare at him. I think I was the perfect picture of a rabid animal, oh well.

Another dominant walked in.

"Porsche, stop." He demanded.

I didn't listen. All those years of fucking faking submissive went down the drain; I was so dead right now.

Dad looked at me. I held his gaze which made him angrier than anything else I had done. Not even the damn tattoo had him this worked up. Well, then again, Jesse had dyed her hair every other day when she was younger so I guess it wasn't a real surprise.

Well, where is Charles, I'll need some help if I'm to die.

"Porsche." Bran sounded surprised, but only mildly. I'm telling you the man can read minds. He knew it was going to happen! He had it coming.

"What!" I snapped. I was still fighting Sam and Dad's futile attempts to get me to stay still.

αβΩ

I lost track of what happened, but after Samuel managed to get most of the stupid silver out I was left in the "safe room" as a wolf. I had finally managed to Change.

No, my Changes weren't nearly as painful as they should have been. They were short, simple, and to the point. One second I'm human, pop, wolf! I guess I got it from my mom. Of course, I was on the small side as well thanks to her. Not much to be too excited about.

Well, mom says otherwise. She says not being Moon Called is the best thing in the world. I pretend to believe her, but that's only because I can't really speak about it. I've never been Moon Called I don't know how bad it is.

Moon Called, usually a term used for someone who's made the Change after being mauled by one of them.

Half-breed, a very common term for something like me, I'm only the second wolf in history known to be born a wolf.

Of course, I'm part Coyote, but it doesn't show too much.

I heard arguing upstairs and I raised my head from where it had fallen on my paws. I had pretty much given up trying to break free after the others yelled at me for breaking three of the bars. I actually matched the record for most silver bars down that is currently held by Charles!

YAY ME!

Now that my little secret is out, I don't have to listen to them, but maybe if I do they'll think it was a freak accident. They tend to be stupid enough.

Dad was shouting again. I heard something break.

How long will it take before someone realizes glass objects should now be kept around wolves?

"…It's the only way she'll be controlled." I heard Bran explain calmly.

"Mating?! She's fifteen!"

Ew, my wolf cringed at the word. Mate. Not something I was really looking at as an option at the moment. Just set Charles on me, I'll be dead in moments. I'd really rather die than have _that_ to look forward to.

I howled to get their attention.

"…someone isn't happy." Sam chuckled.

"What do you expect, she took after Mercy."

Mercedes! Porsche! LET'S NAME EVERYONE AFTER CARS!

Wow, silver goes straight to my head. I struggled to get to my feet, but my one front leg still wasn't holding up quite right. I growled at it, like that would make it any better. I did manage to stand up, but I was limping like a total idiot at the moment.

FOOD! I smelled actual edible food! I hobble-raced to the corner of the cage nearest to where the scent was coming from.

I did what all dogs do.

I barked.

It was Anna. Was that really a smart idea? She smiled as she pushed the plate/dog bowl thing under the little gap in the bars made for that reason. I gulped it down hungrily, I hadn't eaten in hours and the meat didn't taste horribly, even though it was pretty much raw.

Blech, freezer-burn. It was frozen too.

Oh well.

I could care less that I was being fed out of a dog bowl in a huge silver cage by one of those stupid Omega wolves. I had Changed so many times in the past twenty-four hours and the fight hadn't helped any of my sanity or starvation.

"I think Bran wants to talk to you." She told me kindly, "He'll be down after he's finished talking to Adam."

I whined.

"You're not going to die, Porsche." She assured me.

I frowned the best I could, but a wolf's mouth can't really do that.

"I guess you can hear what they're saying." She nodded.

I sighed and sat back. There's always the option of drowning myself I suppose.

"Do you want to Change back to tell them? I can get you clothes." She offered.

No matter how long I had lived with the pack here, I never got used to the fact that Anna is so kind and caring.

Well…then you meet her in battle and you're doomed.

But, other than that, she's pretty cool to hang around with. I liked her. I watched as she went to get clothes from wherever they had been put in this building. I'm pretty sure if you just dug under a bit of snow up here there'd be brand new sweats and a t-shirt to put on. She came back not even seconds later.

"Thanks." I muttered when I had changed. Damn, I was hungry again.

"Anytime." She smiled.

I sat down, still sore, and brought my knees to my chin.

"An arranged marriage can't be that bad." She spoke softly.

"Yeah it can, when you're going to end up with an ancient wolf from the year 2,000 BC." I told her indifferently.

She laughed.

We both turned around when we heard footsteps. Finally, they reached the stairs. When the Marrok arrived I looked down at the floor.

"Give up the act." My dad said angrily. I brought my gaze up to meet his, but his eyes were brown like they were supposed to be.

Bran looked; well, mad is over doing it. He actually looked quite impressed. So this is the perfect example of an insane old man who thinks someone who can possibly attempt to over-throw him is completely awesome.

And that old man was young.

"Now, we have some things to talk about." He said calmly.

"Can I come out of my cage?" I asked.

"I'd rather you not." He smiled, "Only because of our recent findings that, even as your alpha, I apparently have no control over you."

"So is Charles going to kill me?" I didn't sound scared, I felt and sounded rather hopeful.

Dad frowned at me.

"No." Bran said lightly, "But we need something that will have some sort of control over you. Females aren't supposed to be that dominant."

"No shit." I rolled my eyes. "How about you banish me to Tasmania? Maybe I'll make new wolves and start my own Australian group out of your way." Actually, that didn't sound too bad.

Dad growled and I could see his eyes starting to get lighter.

"You're to find a mate within the next month." He told me, ignoring dad.

Well, that was straightforward. And the word find meant I wouldn't be set up with anyone, it would just make me fight the decision.

"If I don't?" I questioned.

"Well, we'll see how dominating a group of Australian wolves works."

In other words "CHARLES WE HAVE AN ASSASIN JOB FOR YOU!" would be coming out of his mouth very soon.

"Fantastic." I spat. "And if not even you can help me contain my wolf what do you think a mate could do except make it worse?"

Bran glanced at Dad who shook his head.

"You'll see." He said simply.

Well, wasn't that cryptic. I flopped backwards. The next month was going to be overly painful for everyone.

"Can't we just start making funeral arrangements? It would make our lives a hell of a lot easier."

"I think you have a shot at this." He told me, "Other than today you're usually very controlled."

He says that like it's supposed to help me. At this point, I was done, finished, terminated, I had an expiration date stamped on my forehead. A mate?! I'm FIFTEEN! It is NOT going to HAPPEN! Count on that! I don't like anyone, no wolves, no pathetic humans.

_Oh, of course. It would have to be a wolf for it to work the way he wants it to._ I finally saw the point in Bran's decision. He wanted me to take a lower rank. Find someone more submissive. Well, everyone was more submissive. I didn't really feel like becoming Honey, the wolf in my Dad's pack who would score in at, at least 2nd , if her mate wasn't so low in the rankings.

What if I don't want to be like that?

TO TASMANIA!

I sat there in brooding silence until Bran opened the cage.

"You're month starts now."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hmm…Would that be the Best Option?**_

I paced the back of the van after Changing…yeah, again. I didn't really see what sending me "home" with Dad was supposed to do. I had lived with the Marrok's pack most of my life so it's pretty much a whole new experience.

And I'm supposed to find some guy in it too.

I pawed at the buttons on the door and grinned when the window went down. I barked at the car in the lane next to us as we passed.

"Porsche, close the damn window." My dad yelled.

I brought my head back in and whined. I was actually beginning to like my last month alive, way to ruin the fun. I tried to open the cooler but paws proved ineffective on the latch-thing that held it closed in the first place.

"Can you please try to focus here?"

I shook my head. We were almost home anyways, what did he care? Dad went for another approach; I think he was trying to get me to open up.

"What color are you anyway?" He glanced at me using the mirror.

I frowned, no one was really sure. My color wasn't existent in all of the canine kind, maybe in cats, but definitely not in dogs. It was blueish-gray all over with little specks of moon-colored silver thrown about like the moon itself was raining on me. Then right in between my eyes there was a streak of golden-blonde that had shaped itself like a lightning bolt and fallen off to the right side of my face. Anna used to call me Stormy when I walked around like this. As if to match my unusual markings, my eyes couldn't settle on one color so my left eye remained brown and my right eye decided on ice-blue.

In kind terms, I'm quite a mess.

But Bran made his own name for "mess"; he called me moon-bitten blue. Like flea-bitten gray for horse he says only for wolves. I really don't understand it, but no one questions him so I accepted it.

Dad chuckled and we pulled into a driveway. Oh, was this the house? I had forgotten. Then again, I hadn't visited in two years, how was I supposed to remember?

When dad opened the door, I jumped out and ran into the open door. I couldn't be sure who was holding it, because I ran by so fast. I streaked by the kitchen and bowled over the first person I saw. Who was the first person I saw? I couldn't remember their name.

"Well, one little bitch has found herself healed." He grumbled, getting up and pushing me off. I barked angrily. I still had a wrap-thingy on with gauze that somehow managed to Change with me. I wasn't completely okay. I rolled my eyes.

"Takes after her mother." He walked away.

Hey, GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE! I ran after him.

I think it scared Dad quite a bit when he saw me clawing at one of his Pack members. Not like I was actually going to rip the man to shreds, on the contrary I was going to make him apologize. I'm the only one with name calling privileges in this particular household.

Which is another thing, what the HELL is he doing in my HOUSE?

"Stop attacking, Ben." Dad sighed.

I whined, but _Daaaaaaaaad_ I don't _want_ to!

"So this is your daughter? I'd forgotten how ugly her wolf was."

UGLY?! I'd show him ugly, how'd he like a few scars on his wolf? I growled.

"Stop bothering each other." He snapped. "Go get dressed." He glared at me.

Hmph, I stalked off with my nose in the air. So far, I liked Aspen Creek a whole hell of a lot better than this dump.

αβΩ

I skipped down the first two stairs, realized there was nothing I could possibly hit my head on, and jumped the rest of the way, landing with a light tap on the first floor. I was wearing something of Jesse's that she hadn't taken with her when she left.

I think she left clothes on purpose, so I'd actually be dressed when I was human.

My brown hair had bright blue streaks that pissed my dad off daily. He had told me "if you're going to color one hair just color your whole head!" He was such a fucking control freak and he definitely suffered OCD. Well, suffered is strong, I think he enjoyed OCD because it gave him the excuses he needed.

Inside joke.

"So, I re-met the charming Ben." I said as I walked in on their discussion. "And I ran past someone holding the door that was whom?"

"It was I." Honey raised her hand.

"Good, who else is here?" I nodded.

"Peter." The man next to Honey spoke his name. Or, I'll assume it was his name. I looked around the room, no one else. Why the hell wasn't my mom here to say "hello" it is kind of rude.

"Fantastic, we all know each other." I said sarcastically.

We sat in silence.

"I'm bored." I yawned.

Honey smiled, what the hell was she _wearing_? Wolves don't typically run around dressed as a stripper.

Well, sometimes we—that's beside the point!

I noticed none of them really looked into my eyes, well they couldn't I'd probably kill them. Even though I'm not part of the Pack it's just not polite. Except, they couldn't avoid being taller than me, I was naturally shorter, but I had gotten over that years ago. You can't always be taller.

I decided to start a conversation. "Dad only named me Porsche because of the one my mom wrapped around a tree."

"I thought it was because it was a car." Honey frowned, hey I had said it to be a conversation.

"Nope, if it was because it was a car I'd be named…never mind." I mumbled, the name was terrible stupid and it wasn't even a name.

Silence again.

"So tell us why you're here. Adam didn't explain." Peter prodded, stupid little submissive pest.

"Because I think Bran may banish me to Tasmania. It's okay though, I plan on putting together a few packs of wolves and ruling them, after I manage to make a few packs worth of wolves…" I explained.

"She's a threat to society." My Dad decided to speak.

"And Charles wouldn't just put me out of my misery." I held an arm dramatically over my eyes.

"Doesn't it take a couple of hundred years for wolves to go insane?" Honey laughed.

"Or a shower of silver bullets." I took my arm down.

"Nice." Another person had walked in.

"Meet Warren."

"Okay. Hi, Warren." I tried to smile, I think it worked.

"So why does she have to live here?" Ben complained, the douche actually complained to _my_ father, _his_ alpha.

"Because my Dad feels the need to intrude on my love-life, assuming I find one." I sighed, "Or maybe it's because he's scared Charles will decide to kill me, I'm not quite certain on that one."

Warren snickered. Honey sighed in pity for me. Peter was somewhere between laughing and trying not to make me want to kill him. Ben was just thinking of ways to get me away from here.

"Neither, I just thought you'd need a break and the Marrok agreed." Dad sort of growled. I wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking of possible ways to find a mate. Hm…there weren't many options. Maybe I'd do what Dad did, claim someone without permission.

No, wait, DAMN! I'd have to be an alpha male for that to work. I hit my head on the wall behind me, careful to not break anything.

"Are you even paying attention?" My Dad asked.

"What do you think? I'm trying to solve my own problem here. Can't you just leave me with some other pack and see how I do?" I really don't want to be mated to any of these losers.

"We're missing something." Honey spoke, respectfully asking to be clued in.

"I'm going for a run." I nodded stiffly, "He'll tell you." I grabbed a collar, one of those ones alphas have hanging around if you're caught by the police or animal control, and slammed the door behind me.

I had my wallet, which is usually stupid to bring if you're planning on Changing, so I threw it through the window of the house.

Whoops, that wasn't actually supposed to happen. I hadn't thrown it hard enough, but I guess I did.

For the fifty-something time today, I Changed.

I ran to the only other place I knew.

GARAGE!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well…That's Just…Wrong**_

"HEY, MOM!" I yelled over the sound of an engine trying to sputter to life, much to the dismay of customers in the room behind me.

"Hey, Porsche." She muttered while kicking the wheel of a familiar looking vehicle.

"So, where's Shaggy?" I laughed as I inspected the Mystery Machine that always seemed to get itself broken.

"Asleep." She looked up.

Oh, well, that was obvious. Why did I even bother?

"Right." I nodded, "Need any help?" I had found myself very bored after running half way here, realizing I didn't have clothes, going back "home" and walking back because legally I can't drive.

Technically, I know how.

Not my fault! Charles decided to teach me before I crashed a car like my mother did. People always compare me to her, I'm not _that_ bad.

"There's—"

"If you say paperwork I'll tear you into little tiny shreds and throw you in the river before Dad ever hears about it." I growled. It wasn't a real growl, but it's easy to be myself around my mom. She's actually cool as far as moms go. The only part that bothers me is how many tattoos she has, but I guess everyone's different.

I've got one too, not that I'm proud about it.

"You know me too well." She sighed, zipping up another problem automobile. "But my little helper isn't in this week."

"Well, I refuse to take their place." I sat down to poke at Stephen's door, there was something slammed in it. "Are you missing a screwdriver?"

Mom looked up and I waved it in front of her.

"Where'd you—?"

"In the door." I shrugged.

"So how's Aspen Creek?" She asked as she went to work on some deranged looking renovated car.

"Eh, could be better. Anna and I dragged Charles sledding after we convinced him that he never had a normal childhood."

She laughed. "That must've gone well."

"I think his wolf liked it, he just wasn't too thrilled."

"Sounds like him." She agreed. "How's Anna?"

"Anna's great." I grinned, "I think being an Omega makes her prone to having weird friends. I mean first off, she's mated to Charles, and then she started hanging around with me. It was funny."

"How's your arm?" She said calmly without looking up.

My grin turned to a grimace.

"It's fine, Samuel got the silver out of it and it's healing perfectly. I just get sore."

"And banished."

"And banished." I sighed. "I really think my Tasmania idea was the best."

Mom laughed again, that's what I like about her. She isn't really much of a mom; she's more like a crazy psychopath herself. Plus, she doesn't really care when things like this happen. Dad goes insane over this stuff, according to her he always has, but she just says "whatever" and rolls with it.

Most of the time at least.

"So what are you looking at for options?"

"Um, well, I was considering pleading death." I admitted, "But that wouldn't turn out well."

"Not really."

"So I've come to terms with either dying because I couldn't find a mate that I could live with, finding one I could live with, or plain old run away to Tasmania. And the last idea is looking better and better." I rattled them off.

"I agree." She smiled, wiping her hands and looking at the clock.

"I'm only fifteen." I whined.

"Did I ever tell you Sam set his wolf on me when I was fourteen?"

"No, but that doesn't help." I shook my head.

"Guess not." She sighed, "Did you talk to anyone else about it?"

"Nope."

"You were in the car with your Father for how long and you never brought it up?"

"I was a wolf, Mom! I was too damn busy sticking my head out the window." I rolled my eyes.

"Right, I forgot you all have to stick your heads out windows." She teased.

"We don't _have_ to! It's **fun**!" I corrected her. Even though she was technically alpha female of the Columbia Basin Pack she didn't pose a threat, she was Mom to me, no matter how many times she fell and started bleeding and made me hungry.

"That's true." I _knew_ she'd done it too!

"I think Animal Control was stalking me earlier…" I shook my head. She ruffled my hair like a dog's.

"Well, did you look like you escaped the yard?"

"I had a collar on! It's not like I posed a threat to society."

"You're a giant wolf that looks half Coyote half German shepherd half drowned rat." She teased, "Of course you're a threat to society."

"I don't eat people." I huffed. "Usually…" There were bad times, I admit it. I didn't kill them though, they were typically already dead.

"Let's get back on topic. You were shot. What was Bran thinking?"

"I _think_ he was thinking of training me to be a good little assassin like Charles."

She snorted. "No one could possibly turn you into another Charles, Charles is too much of a normal person."

"He hates technology." I pointed out.

"So do tons of other people, the Amish for example."

"They don't _hate_ it; it's in their religion not to accept it."

Mom shrugged and went to talk with her customers before she closed up shop. I waited for her, like a good daughter would, until she was done and the garage had been locked up.

"Can we see Uncle Zee tomorrow?" I asked.

"Maybe." She shrugged again.

"_And_ Uncle Mike?"

"Quite possibly."

I grinned; they were fun to be around with, even though they were terribly dangerous fae. We walked home because apparently, her car was in the shop too.

Hey, I said my mom was cool.

I didn't say she was always the brightest.

αβΩ

Well, I'll tell you something. Things don't tend to work out exactly how you planned for them to. Take this very awkward moment for example. I was out taking another walk, because sharing a house with Dad is not the greatest thing for my wolf at the moment, and I found out I have a body guard.

Who, if I remember correctly, was at one point a known rapist.

Who I'm kissing.

You are probably thinking "HOW IN THE HELL?!" Let me tell you this too, my mind is screaming the exact same thing.

And I don't know how it happened. I have lost all memory to do with it and I'm not blocking it out. Unless thinking to hard blocks it out, then I am.

He was just right there and I was just right here and **kabam**, we were kissing.

Not that it wasn't enjoyable, but didn't he rape people? It isn't really safe no matter how strong I am for a fifteen year-old, he's a gazillion year-old werewolf too who has way more muscle than I do. That isn't really a fair fight.

Well, I'd have dad on my side and when mom was raped (yeah, I heard it all) he ripped that guy into tiny bits so why would this be different?

Well…don't answer that.

I gasped for breath and noticed his eyes weren't exactly their typical shade of brown. Stupid wolf, but I couldn't blame him because I had no doubt that mine weren't both brown either.

HOW IN THE HELL?!

"Fuck." I cursed, "Well that's just fantastic." He just blinked and I knew he really wasn't in control; he had no idea what was running through my mind right now. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I stomped home, it was thankfully close and he didn't attempt to follow me.

I stormed inside and who else but my father was there to greet me. His eyes didn't take longer than a second to change.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I yelled at him and slammed my door shut. I Changed again and fixed my bed sheets into a circle that I curled myself up in. I wrapped my tail over my nose. I blinked once and closed my eyes.

Things were so much easier to handle as a wolf because there weren't too many feelings. There were just enough to get by understanding all that was happening in your other form.

My door creaked open and light from the hall flooded in. I opened my blue eye to see Mom. If she was going to give me another talk, the only parent-like thing she had ever done for me, I didn't want to hear it.

"You're Dad is pretty pissed down there."

I growled—it really didn't make too much sense. He didn't need to care about stuff like that. It was an accident! I swear I don't know what was happening.

"It's not his fault he wants to protect everyone."

I curled up tighter.

"He's downstairs in the safe room yelling at Ben."

I whined and covered my eyes. If Dad killed someone I was definitely dead meat.

"What exactly were you thinking?" She asked calmly, scratching me between the ears.

I don't know! I barked softly and frantically. I buried my head under my pillow.

"I see." She nodded.

I felt like screaming "rape" at the time, do I get credit for that? I smiled a tiny bit. But no one could save me now. Dad was about to murder someone in his Pack, I was in desperate need of a mate before I expired, and I really didn't like that fact of nature.

I wrote a list in my head as my Mom drabbled on about something.

Send Ben to China where Dad can't kill him.

Beg Charles to kill me.

When that doesn't work….

TO TASMANIA!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Paw Print**_

"Porsche, for sake of your father, don't have anything to do with British rape and ex-murder suspects."

"Bran, I—" I began

-CLICK -

"What the hell did you say to him?!" I looked at my Dad.

"I told him what I could." He still hadn't gotten himself under control.

"That I had this much," I kept my forefinger and thumb a smidgen away from each other and held them up to show him, "Of Ben's scent on me. Do you _know_ what could be playing in his head? He probably thinks you walked in on…well…you know…" I made a face.

Mom stepped in. "How about we call it a night and say she's learned not to kiss anyone until after they had sex."

I broke out laughing, only mom.

Something growled from the corner.

"Did anyone call Darryl?" I asked and Mom nodded.

αβΩ

Poor Ben was suffering from a broken arm. Dad's few scratches had already healed though.

Ben hadn't actually been badly injured, to our standards, and no silver was involved, though I wouldn't put it past Dad, so he had all control and was hobbling around just to piss my father odd, I think. Even though Dad was back to normal (whatever that may be) annoying him in any form was very fun and a pastime I greatly inspired.

He grinned directly at Dad, without actually looking him in the eyes, when I scratched him between the ears. Mom was trying not to laugh at it.

Dad raised an eyebrow and Ben did too. My Dad put his hand on my Mom's thigh. Ew, you don't do that when your teenage daughter is in the room! Jesse had warned me about this when I was twelve, I should have listened. Ugh, get a room!

Ben shook his head and put both his front paws on my leg, keeping the weight awkwardly on his hind legs. Dad glared at him with eyes that grew steadily brighter, but Ben did meet them. When Ben ignored him for more than ten seconds, Dad pressed his lips to Mom's.

GUYS I'M YOUR DAGHTER!

Ben nuzzled my shirt up over my bellybutton, pressing his cold wet nose to my now exposed side. Someone kill me. Stupid wolf games, why are guys such idiots. I was tempted—once again—to scream "rape" but there were too many people. Darryl and his mate, Auriele, and Warren were watching in a silence so silent I don't think they were breathing.

My tattoo caught Ben's attention and he looked at me and rolled his eyes like the Ben we all know and hate. Right under my bellybutton, in the spot Mom had a Coyote paw, was ablue and silver wolf paw print. I shrugged at him and he shook his head at me.

But of course, the "game" wasn't over. What was this proving? That Dad is easily worked up? Obviously, whoever doesn't know that is extremely unintelligent, not even stupid covers it.

I tried not to watch as my Dad slipped a hand up my Mom's shirt. Instead, I watched the crowd's faces as they turned from Dad to Ben's next move.

Ben was running out of sensible options so he simply placed his paw over my tattoo. It was a perfect fit and I almost laughed. But I couldn't because something inside me was growing more and more on edge.

No, no, NO! I couldn't bring myself to get up because Dad was growling at Ben, daring him to do something else to me.

Are all guys stupid enough to accept all bets? It certainly seemed that way.

Ben nipped at the button on my jeans.

I'd had enough.

I pushed him off and ran upstairs. I didn't like where this competition was headed. I locked my door and whipped out my cell phone, dialing the number I had dialed so many times before.

"Hey, Porsche, I—Porsche what's wrong?"

For the first time in my life, I was weaker than the most submissive wolf without acting it. Tears were falling already and I was sobbing softly.

"Anna, I want to go home."

**~α * β * Ω~**

**A/N-**

**Shortest chapter so far, I know. Thanks to my reviewers and thank you to those few who added this story to your favorites. So far, I can honestly say I have no idea what will happen (Ben vs. Wolf who Hasn't Been Introduced in this Story) My beta was ready to murder me when she looked at the rough plot line and realized I never decided what wolf would get her. So, please have in mind that whoever she ends up with will be a surprise to me too.**

**My heart broke when I remembered I don't own any of Patricia Briggs' wonderful characters or any places described whether real or fictional. **

**I do, however, own Porsche (not the car, the character) and some of the story-line.**

**Thanks again, love you all!**

**3**

**Shea + Sister Wolf (αlpha of the Rockaway River Pack)**

**Alyssa + Her Wolf (βeta of the Rockaway River Pack and of this wonderful story)**

**Comment and Favorite! ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hmph**_

Damn, she had a key. I should have _known_ she'd have a key. I hid in the closet when she walked in. She had spent ten minutes yelling at Dad and Ben and I knew she wasn't over. I shivered, she knew where I was.

Mom sat on the bed that they had gotten me when I turned two. The same bed I had broken the frame of when I kicked it when I was four because I had fallen off. The memory almost made me smile.

"Porsche." She sighed, it was the second time we were going through this tonight. I didn't fall for it, she was still angry.

I buried myself deeper under the piles of clothes. I didn't want to come out, she'd see me like this. It was pathetic, nothing had happened. I was crying over nothing.

"It's not nothing." She said, could everyone except me read minds?

Yes it was.

"I know you're in the closet and I know you're not planning on coming out."

I whined, it seemed every time we talked tonight I wasn't me.

"Come on." She coaxed with a small smile. I Changed, I was going to have to talk to her at this point, and there was no way to avoid it. I pulled on an outfit quickly and sat on the bed next to her.

"I just sat there." I whimpered, "I sat there and I didn't do anything about it."

"Neither did I," She frowned, "And I really should have."

"I was scared." I admitted against my better judgment, "And I didn't stop either of them. I could have stopped them, Mom. I should have stopped them."

"But your wolf didn't let you." She nodded.

"And, and it scares me that she didn't. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't snap out of it. It—it's not something that usually happens."

"A wolf likes a challenge." She half smiled at me, rubbing my back.

"But I don't. What was that proving? That I'm a complete loser?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head, "I'm not entirely sure what it was about and I suspect your father and Ben won't be talking about it after my talk with them."

I snorted, some talk.

"You called Anna?" She looked a little hurt.

"Yes, I wanted her to take me back to Aspen Creek, but she managed to talk me out of it."

"That's not exactly what you said." She shook her head again.

What had I said? I just wanted Anna to take me home…

"Oh." I let out a surprised gasp. "No, I didn't mean it like that, Mom. Anna is my best friend and Charles is an idiot that decided to teach me to drive before I crashed the Marrok's new car, but it's not like here." Which was entirely true, this place really was my home, but Aspen Creek was my Pack and there weren't very thick lines between Pack and family.

She sighed. "I always wonder if Bran was right about what he said."

"I was seven, you're going to have to enlighten me here." I prodded, "I have no memory of what he said that finally convinced you guys to give me to him."

"Never mind," She didn't really speak much more, "I was stupid to agree to it, but you and you're father were fighting so much and one of you was going to get hurt…"

I nodded and we sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Mom, what am I supposed to do?" I flopped backwards, "Dad is being Dad, I'm the biggest idiot there is on the Earth, and Ben's wolf is crazy."

She smiled.

"Tasmania." We nodded and laughed, maybe my last month would be a fun month afterall.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Really, Anna?**_

"Fantastic." I growled at the e-mail, "Mom, you should see this."

She turned around and read Anna's short message over my shoulder. It was the morning after Mom made Dad sleep on the couch. That, might I add, was a funny experience. Well, until I came downstairs in the morning to hear him talking to himself, which scared me a little, but it's his own fault he was lonely.

Mom laughed and patted my shoulder. "Well, good luck with that."

I growled again.

_Hey, Porsche, I know things obviously haven't been going well so I thought this might help. I may have stolen it from Bran, but I didn't actually steal it at the same time. Charles got it for me. Either way, it's a list of all the American Alphas. If they don't have a __**(M)**__ then they are currently single._

_Hope it helps!_

Only Anna, a girl raped by her former alpha, would recommend resorting to a list of available ones.

Why was she my friend again?

And that e-mail didn't even make sense. "I stole it, but I didn't steal it…" someone had been having a wild night and the full moon was weeks away. Seriously, try a little harder. I shook my head.

"Well, you may as well get started on that list." She nodded.

"Can we just go see Uncle Zee?"

"I thought you'd never ask." And we were out the door.

αβΩ

"No, Bran, I have no idea what happened to it. Did you ask your son? No not the doctor, the assassin. Yes, I do personally believe he has something to do with it. Use your nose. Why are you coming to me for this, you know he took it." I rolled my eyes as I talked to him on the phone.

"Bran, stop bothering my daughter." Mom shouted.

"Mom says `hi` and a couple of other things." I explained.

"I heard."

"If you felt like checking on my progress, it's not good. It's gotten so bad Mom forced Dad to sleep on the couch."

Mom glared at me.

"Bran, would my month be extended if I told you I think I'm grounded?"

He chuckled.

"You don't know the death-glare she's giving me right now."

"I know Mercy, she's almost harmless."

"ALMOST BEING THE KEYWORD!"

"I hope you're feeling better, bye."

-CLICK-

"Good-bye." I sighed, putting my phone down. Turning to face my mom, I stepped backwards. "Now, Mom, I know you are angry and you have every right to be at this point. But, you see, Bran would've found out anyway so there's really no harm done."

She glared.

"Right, I'm going to go to my room now." I nodded and stepped backwards up the stairs, not moving my eyes from her.

I closed the door behind me, yeah to my room and out the window.

"DON'T YOU DARE JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!"

Damn, I must have taken after her for a lot of things—I mean she knew I was headed for the window! She reads minds, I know it!

I looked out the window anyways out of curiosity and saw Honey stare back up at me.

"Guard?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

How fast do these people get here? Do they have no lives? I mean they're blocking my window! I took out my cell phone and decided maybe now was the time to call Dad.

-Ring, ring, ring-

"No."

-CLICK-

"Thanks anyway." I sighed. Instead, I pulled out my laptop from the bag I hadn't unpacked, the one next to the other unpacked bag which was next to the pile of clothes that I had used in the time period of yesterday.

I typed a response to dear old Anna.

_I HATE YOU_

-Send-

I can't wait until that gets a response. Charles will probably reply for her, being the annoying over-protective soul he is, and tell me to buzz off in no uncertain terms.

"I've been working on the railroad…" I sang to myself as I finally unpacked what few clean outfits I had left.

"You've got mail!"

"Oh, good." I rolled my eyes at the annoying little mechanical voice.

_Stop bothering my wife._

_Charles._

Oh, I thought I was joking. He hates technology with the burning passion of a million suns, why did he learn to e-mail now?

_Charles, I'm desperate here! Tell your wife I need real help!_

I sent it and had a message back in record time.

_She's busy, talk to your mom._

I'm…grounded…I can't talk to her, she'll kill me.

_Um, I'm grounded, but you'll do…_

_I assume Anna told you about last night? But I don't __know__ what happened. I didn't control any of anything until I got up and started crying. I wasn't in control at all. What the hell is wrong with me? And if you say that he's claimed me I will personally shred you to bits no matter how much pain Anna goes through because of it._

His response took ages. Ten minutes to be exact. I blinked in joy as I read his response.

_You let your Mom ground you? You out of all wolves…pity._

_Yes, Anna told me. And it's natural to not have had any control, you __know __that already. It's not like we spared you many details. Nothing's wrong with you and no, you're single. He's just acknowledged you as a definite possibility. Good luck with that one. _

_Anna says she'd kill you faster than she killed Asil's witch._

I grinned at Anna's response, mostly because I don't think it was hers. The only other thing that made me happy was the fact I was still single. I swear I'd rather die than end up with Ben because I accidentally felt like kissing him when I noticed him tailing me.

"Hmmm, what is Ben's e-mail, I think I'm going to tell him I hate him for playing like a pup."

"YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!" My mom yelled upstairs.

Oh, great. I was on my way to hell for that one. I shut off my computer and jumped down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Father Daughter…Bonding…**_

"Mom, please tell him it's a bad idea." I turned to her as my final resort.

"I think it's nice."

Father daughter bonding time? It is not nice, not in my world. I'm fifteen, now is not the time for bonding. We had that when I was seven, it didn't really end well.

"It's his only night in town and I thought it would be fun." My Dad said honestly.

Fun? Listening to a guy who really should be dead sing blues? Dr. John, okay, I admit, I loved it when I was little, but I grew out of that a long time ago. Now was not the time to take me to a dead-person concert. And the Neville Brothers, never even heard of them, why do I want to see them?

"You know what, fine. But when this ends badly, I will laugh so hard." I fumed.

So it was settled, I was about to see an old guy play piano and try to sing over the loud music with his steadily fading voice. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a heart-attack when we were there.

I followed my Dad to the car and sat down.

I really don't want to do this.

When we got there, I watched my Father get out of the car. I groaned and got up, I guess I was stuck. This was so unfair, I had one month to live, and did I want to waste it sitting here?

NO!

"This is our 15th anniversary as an operating performing arts theatre." Someone handed us a brochure.

"I'm good." I shook my head; the boy stuck one in my hand anyways. I quickly spotted something scribbled in the corner.

The dumbass gave me his number. I looked back at him and mouthed "not going to happen." Dad pretended not to notice, but I saw him watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, let's go take our seat then." I nodded towards the row we were to be seated in according to our tickets.

"We're over there." Dad flipped my ticket over—it had been upside down—and pointed to the front row.

Of course, he only gets the best. I rolled my eyes.

Halfway through the performance, I started to get sleepy just when some performer pointed me out, of course. I frowned, what were they pointing at me for? I took my hair out of its usual pony-tail and used it to cover my face.

It only took three hours and something minutes for the lights to come back on. I sighed with relief.

"What exactly was your point of bringing me here so suddenly?" I asked Dad.

"Besides the fact you haven't been home in a few years," Yes, but that doesn't mean I haven't seen you, you and Mom came every chance you got, "and I haven't gotten to spend quality time with you," Well, last night was all quality. Think about it, I was nearly raped and you almost didn't care until Mom banished you, "you meet some nice people here."

"I'm the youngest person here besides the door-kid."

"And I'm the oldest." He laughed, some joke.

"Hey there, Miss." He spoke in his weird scratchy voice too? I thought it was just the way he sang.

I turned around to see Dr. John getting off the stage. Everyone had left, to quote his finale "I was in the right place, must've been the wrong time."

"It's nice to see young people appreciating different types of music." He smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Do you perform at all?" He asked.

"Um, I sing a little and I play the flute and, um, the bass guitar. That's about all though…" I looked at Dad.

"You look like a bassist." He nodded slowly and smiled, "You want to try to play something?"

"Uh…" I looked at Dad for back-up.

"I'm sure she would." Dad nodded.

Not the back-up I wanted, thanks.

Dr. John pulled me on stage—he was strong for an old guy. Part of me wanted to tear him to shreds for making me do this, him _and_ Dad, but I managed to overcome it. The Neville Brothers bassist handed me his guitar, which smelled odd, and I put the strap over my shoulders. This was so awkward.

Dr. John's bassist showed me the chords and I picked up on it pretty fast. Soon everyone had joined in.

It didn't make it any less awkward though.

When we finished I thanked them quickly and we left after he and Dad chatted about my "talents." I felt like jumping in a river then and there.

"I'll have to take her on tour with me sometime." Dr. John laughed and waved good-bye.

Dad and I didn't talk on our way to the car, but he struck up a conversation once we got in it.

"I didn't know you played bass." He commented.

"Yes, you did. I played at the Christmas party last year, Dad." I rolled my eyes, "Remember?"

"That's right…" He nodded. Then he started laughing. "Didn't Bran try to get you to sing?"

I hid behind my hair again.

"Yeah, that's why Mom grounded me, because I threw something at him, I can't even remember what it was now."

"No matter, you played really well up there." He ruffled my hair. I growled and fixed it, pulling it back into a pony-tail.

"I guess, it was a new song for me. I could've done better had I actually known it."

"Who taught you to play?"

"I taught myself." I shrugged, "I watched some of your wolves perform that one time and I picked up on it."

"I thought maybe Samuel taught you." His eyes flashed but he spoke calmly. I knew he still didn't like Sam, they'd never be each other's favorite people. But at least they didn't fight.

"He doesn't play bass; he only plays every other instrument." I laughed, "And you and Mom played for the flute lessons."

He nodded again and smiled. "That boy who held the doors seemed to like you."

"I wanted to kill him, but its okay, he lived." I grumbled. Dad always brought up the weirdest things. Plus, he could bounce from topic to topic so fast you didn't realize it until you notice an hour later you got sports shoes from you conversation on jell-o. Jesse could do that too.

I wish I could.

"So what are you planning to do about—" Dad stopped at my face.

"I refuse to talk about it." I said overly politely, staring right in his eyes, "And if you do, Mom will be a widow."

He growled.

On the bright side, it's not like he was driving. We had just pulled up at the house, although, someone could probably hear our conversation from wherever they sat stalking me.

"I know, I'll do it for you. 'Porsche, you're grounded.' Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I got out of the car.

I heard a crash, well there goes the door. Guess we won't be driving anywhere anytime soon.

"MOM! DAD BROKE THE DOOR!" I called inside. I heard something drop and Mom started cursing.

"Mom, language." I scolded and continued on to my room.

Something was lying across my bed, something I couldn't touch. It had silver on it, and I recognized it faintly from something I saw at Uncle Zee's house earlier.

"Wait, MOM!" I screamed down the stairs. "There's SILVER on my BED!" Silver wasn't terribly dangerous unless it was actually in my system, but it had the tendency to burn anyways.

Mom rushed upstairs and laughed when she saw what I was scared of.

"I guess it's decided to follow you now. Good, Zee was complaining about it stalking him."

"Stalking him, what is it?!" I looked at her.

"Some fae walking stick that gives the owner's ewes twins."

"I don't have sheep!" I said exasperatedly, "Why the hel-ck is it following me?"

She ignored my almost slip-up. No matter how much she accidentally let something slip, I never was allowed to out loud. I had gotten away with it a few hundred times already but I could see she wasn't too eager about letting it go anymore.

"It just randomly picks someone it likes. It followed me for a good two or three years."

"But I can't touch it, it doesn't help me." I let her pick it up and sat down on my bed.

She smiled, "Fae magic works that way sometimes. You should get to sleep, it's pretty late." She hugged me quickly and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

The damned stick appeared in the corner after she left with it. Well, at least it wasn't in my hand. That would've sucked.

I sighed and curled up under the covers, if Dad, and I assumed he didn't, didn't think I was going to find a mate by the end of the month, I probably wouldn't. This was fantastic.

Someone crept up the stairs and stopped at my door.

"'night." I dropped them a hint, but I wasn't using my nose.

"'morning." They laughed.

"Stefan?" I sat up.

He chuckled and the door creaked open.

"I've got to go before your Mom kills me, she never liked it when I drop in like this, but I used the stairs."

I laughed. "Stairs? No way!" I hugged him, "It's good to see you." Dad didn't really approve of Stefan because no vampires are good vampires, but Mom thought otherwise and I and my wolf agreed with her. Stefan was a really good friend, even though he was a million years old.

"How have you been?"

"Okay, Aspen Creek isn't nearly as fun as here, but it is _okay_. What've you been up to?"

"Drinking blood, avoiding sunlight, nothing unusual."

"There must be _something_, the Mystery Machine is in the shop again. What did you do?" I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't do anything. It's just getting work down." He sighed, "Pretty soon I have to buy a new one and paint it all over again."

I put my hand over my mouth in mock horror. "Not all over again? Whatever will you do?"

He grinned.

"Porsche, I know Stefan is up there, tell him it's past your bedtime." Mom yelled. "And I'd like to talk to him."

"Well, you heard her." I sighed, "She wants to talk to you." Stefan acted scared.

"Uh-oh, if you hear screaming, come save me."

I laughed and nodded. He kissed my forehead and left.

"Ah, Shaggy, whatever would Scooby-Doo do without you?" I shook my head and curled up a second time, this time falling fast asleep.

**~α*β*Ω~**

**A/N-**

**Okay, not my **_**best **_**work but I was inspired by the concert my Dad took my Mom to last night and when he suddenly said "Next time he comes to town, we should have some Father-Daughter bonding time" I thought what better way to put Adam and Porsche through more than they already have other than music?! I personally do love Dr. John (especially the name, it reminds me of Dr. Pepper) because he is very talented. It's not at all my type of music, but he brings something to the audience that I think more singers should.**

"_**That's my motherly-moment for today."—our Algebra teacher **_

**I realized just now that I spelled "Stefan" wrong in chapter 3. I was so mad at myself and went "HOW DID I DO THAT?!" and not even my beta caught it, that's the real shocker. **

**And, no, I didn't run this chapter by her so she will probably kill me. If I no longer update, you know why.**

**~Shea**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Isn't She a Little Old to be Kidnapped?**_

I was woken from my peaceful slumber at exactly 8:21 am by an upset roaring from downstairs. I rubbed my eyes and actually walked to the commotion.

The whole entire Columbia Basin Pack had somehow managed to stand in my living room. All of them were dressed in jeans and shirts making me feel a tiny bit self-conscious of the fact I was in pajamas.

They were in a circle around a very angry-looking alpha who was probably going to sprout fur and a tail fairly soon. Beneath his cover I knew he was upset, but I couldn't read why. Had my month ended twenty-nine days early? Had someone died? Was the FBI on my case again? I swear I didn't kill the damn gas station attendant! Get over it!

I looked for Mom to ask her what was going on and it suddenly dawned on me, she wasn't there.

Oh. My. God.

"What happened?" I asked, pushing my way past the others to get to my Father.

Dad's eyes almost softened.

"She-she left a note." He whispered so his voice wouldn't crack. My mind spun. "It's in the bedroom."

I nodded blankly, letting my wolf take over for the walk back upstairs. She handled grief much better than I did.

I looked around the room when I reached it, noticing right off the bat that something was wrong. Her earring was on her nightstand, she only took it off to sleep because the back was uncomfortable. Other than that, she never forgot it. It was like glasses—she put it on first thing in the morning and took it off last thing at night.

And the room smelled funny, a scent heavy with a familiar magic that I couldn't quite remember the name of, but it was a wolf's.

I picked up the note that had been dropped on the floor and read it over.

_Dear Adam,_

_I can't do this anymore. Ever since our daughter got back you've been through the roof. It makes me wonder if you're fit to be a father to her._

_I'm leaving to find somewhere else where I fit in, I'll be back for Porsche soon. Meanwhile, I'm leaving her the garage to do with it what she wants. You'll have to find somewhere to put the Rabit parts car. I can't afford to take it with me._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mercie Tompson_

She fucking spelled her name wrong! SHE SPELLED HER NAMED WRONG! Was Dad stupid?! And that wasn't the only thing wrong here either. I raced back downstairs to where Dad was growing steadily worse and to where Darryl and Warren were trying to calm him.

"Dad!" I gasped, "Before you go throwing yourself into a river and leave me a big, empty house! She spelled her name wrong."

Dad froze.

"What?"

"She spelled it M-E-R-C-I-E. Mom spells it with a 'y.' And when she signed her maiden name, well that's wrong too. There is supposed to be an 'h' right there." I put my finger in between the "t" and the "o."

Dad snatched the paper away.

"And they spelled 'Rabbit' without the second 'b' making it 'ray-bit.'" I pointed out, "And tell me what it smells like."

"The perfume Jesse gave her for Christmas one year." He said.

"The perfume she _doesn't _wear." I nodded, "She never wears perfume in the first place! Look there's spots where the spray touched the paper!"

The Pack watched me.

"And the left the garage, but not her earring. Dad, her earring is on the nightstand—she never leaves without it! None of the suitcases are gone and she didn't pack any clothes because I swear everything is on the ground. What the hell is she planning on wearing?" I went in for the kill. "And the whole entire room smells like magic."

He rushed upstairs to see what I was babbling on about and was down in mere moments.

"She's right." He had is eyes closed.

"Can't you contact her?" I asked, "Bonds? Pack magic?"

"Don't you think I've tried?" He snapped, "There's nothing there, that's why I believed she left!" Well, Dad, did you look at the room? Everything that could possibly be wrong is, and do you know how to spell her nick-name? Do you even know how to spell her name?

"Well, that proves it then." Darryl nodded, "She definitely didn't leave of her own accord." I looked at him, was the whole Pack stupid? We just said that!

"The thing that took her wasn't the brightest." I commented, "If I needed to put her damn scent on a stupid piece of paper I'd just have her roll on top of it. Really, is it that hard? And I'd definitely go through some sort of records. I mean 'rabit' is an honest mistake, but her name?" The Pack was staring at me like I was insane, I growled. "You know what, if I ever kidnap someone, you now know my technique—you're a step ahead of the game." Some of them dropped their gaze.

"That 'thing' that kidnapped her was a wolf. I know the enchantment in question." Dad told me.

"I thought it smelled familiar, what was it?"

"Pack magic." Was all he answered.

"But there are other ways to obtain that." I reminded. "I assume you remember better than I do, seeing as I was non-existent at the time, the issue at the international meeting for the exposition of the wolves?"

Dad frowned.

"That's a good point too." Warren admitted.

"Well, let's start at wolf and work our way down." Someone in the crowd voted. I watched my Dad nod slowly.

"Warren, Honey, Ben, you guard Porsche." He directed, they nodded.

"What? Why?" I complained.

"She's coming back for you, remember?" He smiled weakly.

And that means I need Ben on guard duty? Didn't you try to order me to stop talking to him? I shook my head as Dad issued orders.

And Warren, isn't he high enough in the rankings to be needed? Why leave him behind?

Dad was about to give me orders when I opened my mouth.

"I don't take orders from you." I reminded.

"Stay safe." He kissed my hair and everyone broke for positions like some deranged football game.

I looked at my guards.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?"

αβΩ

"You know what? To wuote my five year-old self—" I stuck my tongue out at him. It's not my fault we don't get along.

"Tongues to yourself, please." Warren looked at me from where he sat watching TV.

"We'd honestly rather be killed by your father for losing you to the enemy than for your stupidity in the field of men." Honey agreed, moving her eyes to my fight with Ben.

Ben looked ready to say something, but Warren raised and eyebrow and he looked at the ground.

"Good to see who wears the pants in your relationship." I commented.

Ben growled something unintelligent.

"You know what? I'm going to my room." I snapped. As I left, Honey got up to follow me.

I flopped down on my bed and turned to look at her as she locked the door.

"Do you honestly like Ben?" She asked innocently while politely staring at the lampshade.

How do you say "no, but my wolf want to find a mate because she's driven by the instinct to survive," politely without sounded stupid.

You can't.

"No, I don't like him at all." I answered truthfully.

She nodded.

I slowly picked up my laptop. Flipping it on, I typed my password followed by "enter" ad waited for my desktop to load. Wen it finally did, I decided to check my e-mails.

"Maybe you should stop by the Emerald City Pack." Honey mentioned, "I think their alpha is single."

"Hm, what's his name?" I wasn't really listening, but I opened Anna's e-mail to look him up anyhow.

"Angus."

I choked, "He's Emerald City? I thought he was somewhere out in Jersey! Where else do they name people after cows? New Jersey loves cows!"

"No, he's the Emerald City Pack alpha." She laughed.

"Either way, I'm not particularly interested in a mate that is named after a cow."

"He's not named after a cow!"

"Says you." I sighed, turning to click the "x" on Outlook.

Just then, the phone rang. I picked it up without glancing at the Caller I.D.

"Hello," I answered mechanically, "To whom am I speaking, please?" I added "please" as an afterthought. Honey smiled.

"It is I."

"Hello, Bran." I said stiffly.

"Is your father there? I have some of the information he wanted."

"I'm sorry, the person you have requested is otherwise preoccupied at the moment. However, I would be more than happy to take a message." I dug through the desk for paper and a pen.

"Tell him the number he's looking at is 912-834-7567."

"Let me repeat, 912-834-7567?" I continued without giving him answer time. "He'll be glad to know you called and he'll try to get back to you as soon as his schedule allows." I hung up.

"That's all he gave you?" She read the paper to make sure she hadn't missed something, "A phone number?"

"Yup."

**~α*β*Ω~**

**A/N-**

**Happy Valentine's Day, folks! **

**In case you didn't know, in all of this particular illustrator's work, one of the people has the same thing repeated over and over, like a repeating theme in a movie soundtrack almost. In this particular series, Mercy has the same feathered earring in I believe three out of the four or two out of the four (the ones she doesn't have it on are only because it's on the side of her face not shown in the illustration), something like that. And in the Alpha and Omega series, Anna's necklace is found on both "Cry Wolf" and "Hunting Grounds" though I admit I have not read the book that she joined with a few other people to write, nor do I have the title or knowledge of whether it has been published because Google is down and I'm too lazy to get off my butt today due mostly to the fact that it is a Sunday and I don't like to move on weekends.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**~Shea**

**~Alyssa (β)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**You Can't Ground Me, I'm in a CAGE**_

Honey took over as mom for a day. I think she enjoyed it. She likes children and I'm pretty sure she wanted them. That was the thing about female wolves—they wanted what they couldn't have. Monthly Changes came with miscarriages, a nightmare and something you didn't get over easily, or so I've heard.

But she enjoyed a night of playing pretend.

Ben and Warren were a little too quiet downstairs, something that worried me deeply. Quiet wasn't something you came across often with wolves and it wasn't typically desirable. Silence meant someone was probably dead, but I was too tired to care.

Dad had come home late; the whole Pack had been out doing research. It sounded like something he'd tell them to do. That's what the phone number was for, Mom's cell had been called by a restricted number.

So he and Bran were on the phone for ages as Honey put me through hell. I thought Mom could be bad, but at least Mom didn't coddle me. Honey was insane!

Mom had always said to stay away from Leah and from Auriele, but she had never mentioned the dangers of spending time with Honey. I'd have to mention it to her, she ought to know.

On the bright side, thanks to her I got dinner. I was too tired to cook, which I can't do anyways, and Dad was in the act of being stressed. Everyone here is stressed except me. Personally, I don't think the fact of the matter has completely sunk through my skull yet. I'm one of those people who go through denial when something like this happens, but I'm not doing that either. I'm just here, me, stunned beyond belief, but no considerable difference.

I just want someone who can understand.

But I don't know anyone who's Mom was kidnapped, I know someone who was kidnapped (many of them), I know someone who's mate was kidnapped (a few actually), and I know tons of people who have had either children or pets kidnapped.

Never met someone that had their Mom taken from them, although, I admit, I probably do and haven't realized it. Everything imaginable happens to wolves for no reason. And, from what I can get of the conversations, this is for no reason as well. There was nothing to provoke it, nothing at all. But she wasn't the only one gone. According to Peter, he had found missing reports for family of three other alphas, but none were in the area and none of them had been exposed. Hell, some of the missing ones were unexposed wolves.

Yes, it has taken over a decade to even introduce half the wolves.

I yawned again and pulled every blanket I owned around myself and the stuffed puppy I had dug out of my old stuff. It was the one I used to bring everywhere. I think I used it as a chew toy in wolf form more than once as well, but it's stuck through it somehow. I saw Honey, in wolf form, curl up in my corner. I heard Dad downstairs. I could hear Ben outside my door and I knew for a fact that Warren was under my window.

It didn't make me feel safe.

It made me feel trapped, cornered.

It wasn't my territory and I was surrounded.

I shook myself back into control. My wolf had been jumpy all day now and my lack of control was starting to irritate me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

αβΩ

_Wolf POV_

_Why was I moving? This wasn't right. Nothing around me was right, the scents, the sounds. I opened one eye just a crack. The room was all white. White walls, white tile, white ceiling, white furniture, all white…except for the cages._

_I mentally sighed with relief that the bars on the bottom of the cage I was in weren't silver. I began to close my eyes again and stopped._

_I WAS IN A CAGE!_

_How the hell did I get here?!_

_I assessed my luck so far. I was in a cage. The cage was made of a strong, stable mesh type thing. I reached at it, realizing my hand was a paw. Of course it was a paw, what was I? Human?_

_I drew back._

_The bottom wasn't silver, but the sides sure were. I growled._

_My keeper laughed._

"Someone is agitated."

_Silver, they put me in a silver cage! I growled louder._

"Come on, we're right here." _They rolled their eyes and dropped me, kicking me into line with other filled cages. _"You should be thankful, you have clothes in the corner of your habitat." _They had a nasal voice and smelled like road-kill._

_Habitat? This is hell. If you don't let me go I'll kill you. I lunged at the side, forcefully knocking it sideways. It hurt a lot, but it was worth it. I broke whole bars before, this is a cinch, dumbass._

"**Porsche, knock it off."**

_I stopped, I couldn't not listen no matter how much I wanted to tear the smirking man's throat from his body. I didn't have to obey, I could continue. It would just take a little cooperation._

"**Porsche, I said no. Stay calm, we'll be there."**

_The authority was clear; I let out a low growl. Bran thought he could control me, but I didn't have to listen._

_It was too late anyway, the man had left. I snapped at the mesh-bar structure in pure hatred for losing my prey._

"Porsche, calm down."

_The voice wasn't in my head, I snapped up. My other half fought for its control. I handed it over unwillingly._

αβΩ

_Porsche's POV_

Mom was right next to me. I realized angrily that she had a larger cage than I did. My wolf growled again.

I Changed back and pulled on the, well, the thing they gave me weren't really clothes, but more like a monk's robe. It would do. It was hard to do and I realized that out of all the cages here, mine was the smallest.

Of course, just my luck.

"Mom." I gasped.

She frowned.

"You shouldn't be here. I really should ground you for not being careful."

"You can't ground me, I'm in a cage!" I exclaimed, bewildered. "How can you think about grounding me at a time like this?" My elbow accidental brushed the side. I winced.

"Silver." Someone said.

"I know that." I snapped and turned around. A wolf was there. He appeared a teenager, but his eyes told his true age. He probably wasn't much older, maybe thirty or forty, but not a hundred years or anything.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He moved backwards a little.

"You sure as hell better not." I growled. "Who are you?"

"Vince."

"No you aren't." I shook my head, he grinned.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Um, besides the fact you smell like a liar? I'd say you're eyes are a dead give-away, _Vince_." I stared him down.

"Enough of that." A woman from across the room yelled over to where we sat glaring. "It won't help you at all."

He needed to back down. My wolf was senseless enough without needing to add _Vince_ as a neighbor when I was in a silver cage.

"I'm Ian." He finally said.

"You're Irish."

"I'm aware of that, thank-you." He was overly polite.

"Knock it off." Another woman, behind me this time, tried to break our concentration. He already had height and power—I wasn't going to let him have anything else over me.

"Calm down." He shook his head. "No need to be on edge."

I WAS IN A SILVER CAGE! THERE WAS A DEFINITE NEED TO BE ON EDGE!

I looked at his black hair, it had been dyed. His eyes were deep marble green, and he was completely in control besides the fact his body language practically screamed at me to rip his face off.

"Porsche, don't be rude." Mom snapped. I tried to turn around, but it was hard. I couldn't fit in the cage at all. I had to lie down and roll then sit back up. I didn't like turning my back on this Ian guy, but I don't think he could get past the silver.

"Mom, I think Bran knows where we are…although he might just know we were captured." I said quietly enough that only a wolf that was standing in the room could hear it, I didn't bother to tell her how I knew, but these people hadn't taken the liberty to break my contact. She nodded slowly.

"Why do they have us?" I decided to ask.

"No one is quite sure." Ian answered for her. Mom glared at him and he ignored it. "I think it's just to irritate some of the alphas. Everyone here is in relation to one of them whether mate, sibling, or child." I turned uncomfortably back to him, not really wanting to expose my belly by rolling.

"I knew that, thank-you." I spat. "I meant why are they trying to provoke the alphas?"

"Other than what I just said, I know that the people in on this are three wolves, a vampire, and twenty-something humans, nothing else."

"So who are you 'related' to then? You must know that."

He didn't answer, but his eyes started to turn blue. Still, he managed to keep an amused glint in them which irritated me beyond belief.

I felt my upper lip curl back ever so slightly and when I noticed I was doing it, I stopped.

"Who was stupid enough to kick two wolves next to each other?" Yet another person sighed.

If I knew Dad, I'd be in here for just a little while longer while he and his Pack sorted through a plan. I don't know how these wolves here managed to work around Ben, Honey, Warren, and Dad, but something was definitely wrong.

Three wolves, a vampire, twenty-odd humans…that's not much of a threat. What were they hiding from us?

And what the hell was capturing us supposed to prove?

Mom finally convinced me to rest for a little, and I think it lasted all of ten minutes.

A big burly man barged in.

"The boss has found some use for you. He believes it's time for some entertainment." He grinned. He was one of the three wolves, the weakest link, but still pretty strong.

He touched the top of my cage, carefully avoiding the sides. That was the sure sign of a wolf right there, besides the smell.

"I hope you two have taken the liberty of getting to know each other, the boss wants a dogfight downstairs."

"Why doesn't he just go breed himself some pit bulls then? They're much easier to keep I hear." I snorted. I couldn't see anyone being stupid enough to let us out of cages. We'd probably knock the building down before we even tried to maim the other.

"Easy there, save it for the ring." He began to pick me up and I burst fur and a tail. I tried to bite at the fingers he had attached to the handle, but they weren't close enough to make contanct.

Mom looked terrified; did she have no confidence in her at all? This was going to be simple. First, you bust a hole in the wall, and then you kill your opponent. Easy as pie. She knew that! But, she wasn't her normal self; she wasn't fighting back like she usually did. I wondered why.

Someone else came and helped haul us out after. I guess we were too heavy for them—how pathetic.

I fell against the silver side as they kicked me down the stairs. A short, shocked whine escaped my throat when it began to burn. I don't know when Ian had started Changing, but he was pretty far along with only his face to finish. He growled when they threw him down after me.

_I hate them, I hate them all._

I fought to keep at least some of my sanity, but I hadn't had this much trouble since I was eight and had first joined the Aspen Creek Pack. It had been hard then, fighting stares and rude comments about being the youngest wolf there, and I wasn't even full wolf.

We came upon a large room, this on all gray, with a huge cage in the center.

Oh, damn, we were fighting in silver. There goes my escaped plan, right out the window.

I'd better be getting extra days added to my month for this.

I'm not quite sure how they got us in there because not only had I been fighting against it, but I started to blank out at parts and go into full frenzy mode. It took three humans to bolt us in there. When they disappeared, I wondered where the audience was. I looked so I could see the walls better and, sure enough, I saw a large pane of glass with the two wolves I had already met, a third, and what definitely looked to be a vampire.

The vampire spoke into the loudspeaker.

"Let the games begin."

**~α*β*Ω~**

**A/N-**

**Okay, this was one of my worst chapters so far, I believe. My beta claims it's fine, but I think she's just being nice to me. I threw in a wolf point of view because I felt it was more appropriate in this case to do so. **

**I sped through most of the conversations here, not putting enough detail, and I'm sorry if you agree with me. I'll try to do better next time, but I was just so on edge about what was going to happen (ha, I know, you don't) that I couldn't say much without giving it away! I was kind of mad at myself for making the dialogue terrible in response to my own issues, but oh well. It can't be much worse than chapter seven…or six, whichever. I have a killer headache right now and I think my room is spinning…**

**Maybe I should check that out before I write my next author note…**

**~Shea**

**P.S.-I triple checked the spelling of Porsche for my beta who didn't believe me. I WAS RIGHT ALYSSA, BEAT THAT! xD**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aw, You Don't Wanna Hit a Girl?**_

_Wolf POV_

_He turned to me with an expression that told me he didn't want to hurt me, most likely for the reason the others wouldn't fight me for. I was a girl._

This is going to be fun.

_I shook her out of my head, this was my area of expertise, not a place for her. It took me a moment to regain all of the control I needed._

_The other wolf let out a half hearted snarl. I growled in response. I almost doubled over in laughter at his surprise, but I didn't let myself stray too far._

_He was staring at me curiously now. Trying to figure out what I was._

_No, he's analyzing me._

_There's no place for curiosity in battle, damn wimp. I snorted. But now he had me curious too. Curiosity killed the cat, weakness killed the dog. _

_Curiosity is a weakness._

"Kill each other!" _The vampire roared._

_I don't listen to you._

_I don't have to._

_I don't want to._

_Kill him yourself._

_Porsche's POV_

Everything was running through my mind. Instinct, urges, curiosity…curiosity? My upper lip twitched. Why was I debating this? He could've been dead by now. Gone, traceless. He could have been ripped into oblivion.

But he wasn't.

Why weren't my claws cooperating?

Just kill the mutt.

_I don't want to._

Choose now not to work with me, would you? We had been so intent on killing him before.

_Maybe later._

Maybe later? This is later!

There was a change in the atmosphere. I heard panicked shouts from downstairs. Rescue squad was here, impressive, only about two days from when they found out about the issue. A solitary howl rose upward. It was ever so familiar. I howled in response and Ian cocked his head to the side to listen. His eyes met mine.

"Who are you staring at?" Alas, I couldn't talk. Wolf vocal chords weren't designed for human speech. It came out as a mangled bark.

I felt my heart jump when he let out a funny-sounding wolf equivalent of a laugh.

My wolf had to share my mind and my heart? This is the guy who was being such a bitch earlier.

I sat down and watched the festivities as the vampire and two of the three wolves were ripped to pieces.

"GUYS I'M RIGHT HERE! KILL THEM LATER! SAVE ME BEFORE I DO SOMETHING STUPID!" I half barked half choked.

I watched angrily, throwing myself into the bars. I'm not saying it didn't hurt, it was killing me, but I was going crazy in the damn thing. I waited for them to set fire to the corpse, but nothing was happening. I was getting nervous. If there was no fire in there, it didn't mean anything particularly good.

"DAD, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I tried. I really wish I could speak, but it was hopeless and there was too much happening, if I Changed now I'd have to do it over just so I could fight. "IS ANYONE WILLING TO HELP ME? I'M TRAPPED WITH A FORTY-SOMETHING YEAR-OLD GUY! HE COULD BE A RAPIST! HELP!"

Nothing.

What is wrong with this rescue team? Um, maybe the fact they were killing people and not rescuing me! How about that?

Finally, something was set on fire. I barked again. "Please?"

Still nothing, but I heard footsteps running down the stairs to where we were.

"Get the other vampire!" Warren yelled.

I looked at Ian with an eyebrow-thing raised. He shrugged as if he hadn't known.

I heard clicking sounds from upstairs that told me someone was unlocking cages. Great, how about we unlock this one now? That would be nice wouldn't it?

I was losing my mind. I was officially losing my mind, both halves of it.

Mom ran in followed by half of the other few prisoners to unlock us. I sighed with relief. Finally, someone cared.

When they successfully unlocked the cage, mom looked me over for injuries. I rolled my eyes. If there really were only twenty-something humans, there would be nothing for me to do at this point. She stepped back and I ran forward and bolted up the steps to where all the noise was coming from.

I heard an angry inhuman screech.

Well, they found vampire numero dos I guess.

I fucking hate vampires, not including Shag—Stefan of course.

He didn't look familiar when I reached the fight, he smelled familiar, but I couldn't place his face with any of the others I had met.

He was covered by three wolves already, Dad and Ben being the first two and Darryl being behind the vamp. I did the wolf equivalent of a pout, no one ever saved anything for me, this is how I was shot last time. I was behind the action and someone managed to shoot me because I wasn't moving.

Learn from your mistakes.

While they circled him like the strategic minds they were, I had my own strategy in mind.

_I was the one who managed to knock him over._

Poor vampire never saw it coming! It was so pathetic; you'd think he'd notice me.

Dad growled at me, he actually full-out growled at me. I snapped back. Darryl was busy working to dismember the vampire, but it was still alive. Ben was trying to find something wooden to stab him with. I decided to make myself useful, and bother Dad even more by ignoring him, by finding a lighter of some sorts.

"Here, Fire, Fire, Fire." It came out as a few squeaks. Ben turned to me with amusement written all over his expression.

The vampire was still alive behind us, and steadily getting up. I looked at the walls, scanning for some sort of wooden beam. Seeing one, I knocked into it enough to break off splinters and knock half the wall down, but not hard enough to cause the building to crumble. Although, with a fire already burning in one room, it wouldn't stand much longer anyways.

I picked up a splinter with my mouth and carried it over to where the vampire was still avoiding doom. It is not easy to stab someone without thumbs and Mom picked the right moment to show up with not only thumbs, but a lighter. Oh thank God, I thought I'd have to find one myself.

I dropped the piece of building-support at her feet and nodded to the vampire. She frowned at me and nodded. Dad wasn't too happy about it and it took her a few minutes to get it right because it was struggling with all it had left, but she succeeded. She smiled smugly at my Father and lit the trash on fire when Darryl snapped his head off.

I like killing things.

In all of the chaos, I was amused. I hadn't expected anyone to be here in the first few days because wolves were always so hard to find when they went missing. Dad had finally bothered to find Mom after he realized I was kidnapped. What an idiot.

The wall steadily began to catch so we hurried downstairs to where the others had been.

All of ours were up and kicking, even the "captives" were perfectly fine. Ian grinned, showing his blood-stained teeth, and trotted over to us.

Dad growled, Mom glared, Ben made a half whine sound, but cut it off.

Well…this is awkward.

**A/N-**

**Well, thanks to one very, very encouraging review, I finally remembered I hadn't posted chap 10. Been kinda busy with algebra and whatnot. Why the hell did we bother adding the alphabet to the numbers? So confusing! **

**Last night I got this **_**brilliant**_** idea for a chapter! It prob won't b the next chap nor the chap after that, but I find it hilarious, or the one part at least. Maybe it will b the next chap…**

**Yup, rushed through the battle because I reeeeeaaaaaally wanted to get out of the damned cage lolz. But the cages were boring. **

**Food for Thought:**

"**One werewolf plus one werewolf equals a vampire." "what?" **_**–my friend's philosophy and my response**_

"**I spelt werewolf 'ware wolf' because I think spelling it w-e-r-e-w-o-l-f makes it look like 'were wolf' and plus, they always end up in warehouses anyhow." –**_**My other friend being stupid**_

"**Walking through the woods in stained, torn shorts and muddy shoes and raggedy shirts makes me feel like a werewolf." **_**–a funny friend while we walked through my woods**_

"**We should make our own pack."**_**—1 **_

"**We aren't wolves."**_**—2 **_

"**What should we name it?"**_**—3 **_

"**The Rockaway River Pack."**_**—1 **_

"**We aren't wolves…"**_**—2 **_

"**When she said she was a walker I thought she meant she helped old people cross busy intersections and such." **_**–an idiot I know**_

"**What idiot old person would walk with her?"**_**—another's response**_

"**I think you'd be an Omega honestly…"**_**—1 **_

"**Oh, oh, oh! What about me?"**_**—2 **_

"**One of those annoying pups who never shut-up."**_**—3/"Omega person"**_

**No Shirt**

**No Shoes**

**No Service**

**(**_**feel free to walk in with no pants**_**)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Why Must You Talk?**_

"Holy shit, Ben! What has you so on edge?" I asked the red wolf while picking shards of glass out of my hair. "I've been trailed all day and you still find it necessary to jump through a window when I get home!"

He barked in what seemed to be an apology as he stepped back further than he already had.

I heard my mom run down the stairs followed by my father.

"Adam, you need to replace the window…again."

Again, when had this happened before? I looked at Ben who grinned in reply to my unasked question.

"You've broken the window before?" I asked exasperated. When did this happen?

He barked.

"What's this about?" My father stormed out.

"Your security system is faulty." Just faulty enough I almost ripped him to bits, it's all good. No worries.

_He's cute…_

Him or the wolf, Mei, him or the wolf? I admit the wolf is adorable, but Ben is a rapist/murderer that I'm _supposed_ to stay away from (not that I've listened and what not) although, he isn't really someone I'm eager to spend time with.

_Hmm…_

"What about a cute wolf?" My mother asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry, I was debating my inner sanity with Mei." I looked up.

"Mei? Porsche, aren't you a little old for imaginary friends?" My dad asked.

"She's not imaginary." I can only dream, "Didn't Bran tell you his psychopath assassin of a son named my wolf because she used to talk out loud way too much?" Stupid Charles said something about always loosing track of the conversation when I was in it. Just because he names his wolf doesn't give him the right to name mine. I snorted, "Brother Wolf" it's no wonder the poor thing likes killing people so often.

"Mei?" My mother looked at me.

"Short for Mei-Mei, you know, little sister in Chinese? It was either that or Volkswagen…I recommended Volvo but that didn't go far, but I mean really. Must she suffer a stupid name because I got Porsche? Nope! So I named her Mei…or rather…Charles started calling her that whenever she spoke." She isn't supposed to speak I don't think. I shook my head.

Everyone looked puzzled.

"When did you learn Chinese?"

"When Bran figured that sending a ten year-old girl to negotiate with China's growing wolf population was safer than death threats." I shrugged, "Thought you knew…"

"He WHAT?!"

"Guess not…" I sighed, "I told you he was training me to be another Charles." Okay, I admit, killing things is fun, but I'm not going to kill _for_ people.

_Agreed._

Who asked you?

My parents ran inside to, I suspect, call the Marrok and tell him I no longer was available for negotiating his issues. A decision that left me half covered in glass, though not as bad as it could be, and alone with the big bad wolf.

Ben sniffed at me, or sniffed me…or around me? You know, kind of in my direction type thing. Not me, but around the area I currently stood.

"Mei's right though, your wolf is pretty." Ben laughed when I said it aloud.

_I'm always right._

"Full moon tomorrow." I commented, looking at the sky. I looked back at Ben. "You guys do a hunt-y thing or what?"

He tilted his head to both sides signaling a wolf equivalent of "asi-asi," "Com-si, com-sa," "eh, so-so," "sometimes," or "occasionally." I nodded.

The phone rang inside.

"Porsche, phone for you." My mom called. "It's that Ian wolf."

Mei let her joy sweep through me as well, eventually drying up and returning to her side of my brain like an ocean wave crashes on the shore and recedes.

You can't decide on two separate wolves for a mate, it just makes my life that much more confusing.

_You can't, but I can._

No, you can't have more than one mate!

_I didn't say I would…_

I knew my eyes would be conflicting at this point because Ben was definitely staring at me as if I were about to explode.

Probably would.

YOU DID TOO, MEI!

_I've already pretty much chosen—you're just too thick to see it._

Why must you speak in full, cryptic sentences? This is why I've always preferred Anna's wolf over you. She speaks in clear, one word sentences.

_You should be honored I'm giving you a chance with both. That "Charles" or "Brother Wolf" or whoever the hell the Omega's mate is didn't get a choice in anything._

Why are you giving me a say?

_Because I'm actually your friend…sort of. Plus, I really don't want your bitching to interrupt my sex._

How old are you?

_Um…I think you're fifteen…so I guess I am too…_

Then why the hell—

_Oh come _on_, all your "friends" from school back in Montana have lost it by now. You're just making me wait. If I'd had it my way and I wasn't so kind for a wolf, Sam would've been mine by now._

Cornick? HOLY SHIT HE WAS HITTING ON MY MOM, MEI! KIND OF PEDOPHILE-ISH DON'T YOU THINK?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T NOTICE!

_You must've noticed, it was in your subconscious, get more sleep._

…

What?

Didn't you try to kill him?

_It is not my fault you got our ass shot._

YOU'RE THE WOLF!

_Yeah, one who has been terribly deprived! Let me have this, pleeeaaase choose quickly. Because I caaan choose for you and I really wouldn't mind…_

Dad will shoot us if you let either of them in our bed, Mei. But, let me get this straight, you wanted Sam? My mom's STALKER Sam?

_Come on, give him credit! Okay, so he's not the best looking, get over it! Charles was taken._

…there is something wrong with you.

_You're lucky I didn't decide else I'd of never found Ben or Ian._

What makes you think either of them is any more desirable?

_Because I'm giving you a chance for one date with each before I jump mine._

Oh, thanks, please note sarcasm.

_Mine._

"Are you going to answer or not, Porsche?" Mom yelled.

"Tell him I'll see him Saturday night at the movies." I told her. Turning to where the red wolf still sat, I added, "I guess that leaves you booking my Friday night…"

_YES!_

**αβΩ**

**A/N-**

**I personally thought I was ingenious in naming the wolf. Mei-mei…may have spelt that wrong but it is pronounced may-may not me-i-me-i. I took Chinese classes for about two-three years so I'm not completely fluent, but I'm okay. (Or so says the teacher, she may just have been being nice)**

**I'll say xie-xie for any reviews I get on the story ahead of time because I'm terrible at replying what with my mystical magical life (as one of my friends told me when she found out what my name meant) **

**Look up Dana Shea's last name on a name machine thing if you don't already know. That my friends is what my name means. Totally awesome, 'specially when you're from the County Claire area and have heard all those myths**

**Tho my granddad said some of them were pretty nasty…never heard all of em of course, too long and hard and waaaaay too many.**

**So like I said (because I loooove draggin out my author notes) xie-xie ahead and click that button**

**Right**

**There**

**II**

**\/**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dating Tips**_

"Mom!" I cried, looking at myself in the mirror. Jesse had "conveniently" dropped by with her husband (I think they're married) Gabriel. And she just "happened" to have the "perfect" outfit for my "date" with the rapist. I still remember Bran when my mom told him what he had gotten me into.

_Flashback:_

"_She's going on a date with an 'ex-rapist' thanks to you, Bran!" My mom yelled._

"_I told her not to go near him!" He sounded sort of apologetic but I could tell he could care less._

"_And like with Mercy that's begging to get an 'on the contrary' from telling her anything involving the word 'no,' you know that!" My dad huffed angrily._

"_Aw come on guys, Ben is in the room." I rolled my eyes and rubbed him behind the ear._

"_Don't touch him, Porsche." My dad glared at me._

"_Didn't you just tell me not to use the word 'no' Hauptman?" Bran laughed. "Give her a break, it's her survival technique. Better Ben than say Samuel…"_

_He KNEW! How the hell did he KNOW?_

"_Tell her I said that would you."_

"_I CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTLY FINE OLD MAN!" I called to the phone as if he were deaf._

_Dad looked at me. I knew I was going to get hell for Bran's comment. How could Mei possibly have been so obvious without my own realization?_

"_Her wolf has always been a little eccentric." Bran sighed._

_My wolf forced a growl into my throat._

I could have had him!

_Oh my god, just shut-up!_

"_Ben, I feel bad for you with this one. Maybe you should find yourself a mate with a more controlled temper."_

"_He's not my mate!" I shot._

Yet.

"_Mere mistake, my bad." _

_Ben looked from me to the phone and back, although I'm pretty sure Ben wasn't Ben because he was a wolf in this case, but I kept calling him Ben. He barked more like a Yorkie than a wolf._

"_That said, I must say good-bye." There was a click and the dial tone._

"_I'm going to shoot that man." My mom grumbled._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed and looked down at the dress that I had been forced to wear against my will. I tried to make out what the abstract design that took up most of it was, but I failed. In the dark material were earthy blues, golds, greens, and browns that reached all the way to mid-thigh where the dress ended.

It lightened my skin just a tad, a shade of tannish I had somehow managed to inherit from my father, making me look more like my mom—pretty average, not sickly pale but not…well…dad.

"What?" She smiled from the doorway.

"I can't walk."

I have faced other wolves, I have faced witches, I have faced evil vampires (most vamps fall under that category…), I have—almost—had to face Charles on a bad day without Anna.

Never in my whole life have I ever had to face the death trap we know as heels.

She laughed and held out her hand for me. I took it and hobbled over to the bed. Flopping down, my wolf let out a whine.

"What do I do?" I sighed. "I need Mom advice."

"Here," She handed me a list. "I'd tell you, but I'd laugh at jokes long past."

Cryptic much…

I unfolded the paper and read it to myself.

**Eat garlic.**

"Mom, he's not a vampire." I sighed, "And it doesn't even work on them. Wolves make things so complicated."

**Silver braces**

"I'm 'allergic' to silver…"

**Don't fidget with the hem of your dress.**

"Don't fidget…what?!" I looked at her bewildered. When she giggled I shook my head and read some more.

**Gun with silver bullets.**

"Re-loading might be a problem…"

**Bring a leash/collar**

"And spare clothes."

**Bring spare clothes."**

"Ah, there it is."

**NO SEX, PORSCHE!**

"God, mom, I'd rather you have just said that one yourself."

**If he gets annoyed, shut-up and ignore him. Unless you have a spray bottle on hand.**

"Haha, spray bottle, nice. But, wouldn't that just aggravate him more?"

**If he stresses you out, yell at him.**

"I'm a wolf and he finds you more intimidating, Mom."

**Have fun or otherwise pretend to.**

"I'll have to share that one with dad." I laughed, folding the paper back up.

"So, anything else?" She got up.

"Yeah, what do you do when your date could be mistaken for your father?"

"Act older." She shrugged. I know she wasn't thrilled I was letting Mei practically run my life in this instance.

She especially wasn't thrilled Mei had fallen for this one at all.

Why couldn't I just have the same thing Charles got with the whole "I met her and Brother Wolf knew," except with "her" being "him" and "Brother Wolf" being "Mei-Mei?" It made no sense!

"Well, I'd better go save the guy before Dad rips him to shreds." I muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Mei, May I?**_

His hands were on my hips, pulling me desperately closer. I knotted my fingers in his short hair, pulling his lips within reach. I realized what Mei had meant by me being thick.

It was Sunday, I had since "made" the decision, or rather, I threw my opinion out there for all it was worth. It was over, I was so pathetic. I had just given myself away for pretty much eternity…or until one of us died.

But no one had to know that just yet.

We broke apart, his lips pressing to my neck.

I let out a soft moan.

αβΩ

"Shit." My eyes widened when I saw the mark on my neck. It had been enough of a miracle sneaking past my parents last night. This just screamed impossible.

I wondered if Mom would care.

Hickey…

Yeah, she'd definitely care.

I was so screwed.

"Porsche, breakfast!" Mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

Make-up! My final hope! I took out my foundation and evened it out over my face and neck, managing to cover it.

_Why would you cover it?_

Because, unlike you, I have a very, very pissed off father who has no idea in hell where I was last night. Not to mention he has no idea who I was with.

_Do you like him?_

…yeah

I let out a sigh.

Yeah, Mei, I suppose I do.

_Told you!_

I put on a dash of blush, to keep from looking like a total freak, and headed downstairs.

He was there, sitting unnoticeably at the table in the exact spot I had sat at since I was born. I shook my bangs in front of my eye, I couldn't make it through breakfast without my right eye turning blue at least once. I sat on the counter.

Terrible idea.

I could smell the rejection and sadness in the room. I glanced to see if my dad was there, relieved when he wasn't. I hoped my mother didn't notice.

Warren was on the couch with his plate. Mom wasn't actually eating yet, she was still cooking. I grabbed the first thing I found on the counter, an apple, hopped off, and sat down at the table in my mom's seat.

"Any specific reason you're wearing make-up this morning, Hon?" Mom asked without turning around.

"Yep, I had a breakout," Had being the key-word, "And thought to put some on."

_He_ looked up, glancing at my mom and going back to his meal. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him cast a glance at my neck. He tried to cover a smile. I frowned, but I was holding back a laugh.

"Why are we awake so early?" My dad rubbed his eyes, walking in.

"Because these two," Mom motioned to Warren and _him_, "Decided to stay the night."

"So she wanted us to get something to eat before they finished it." I nodded.

"It's six in the morning." He grumbled.

"You're just upset you didn't wake up first like normal." Mom rolled her eyes. Dad rubbed his again.

"What's on the back of your neck, Porsche?"

_He_ looked up.

I reached back to realize I had left my hair pulled back into a sloppy bun, showing off my only other tattoo.

"Um, whaddya know, I'm more like Mom than you thought!" I smiled.

"What does it mean?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while Mom came over to inspect.

"Well, it means little sister in English…"

"Why don't you just tattoo 'I'm a wolf' on your forehead and get it over with?"

"Adam." Mom snapped.

"I've already gone half-public."

"Half-public, what is that supposed to mean?" Dad laughed.

"It means the country has seen me on TV and they don't know my human identity. Thanks for watching me on the news. Bran takes me on a leash pretty much wherever because Charles doesn't fit in a collar as it ends up."

"Porsche." Mom warned.

I didn't notice it wasn't my father who was growling, but the person next to me.

Dad's attention snapped to him.

Warren looked up from the TV.

"Dad?" I asked. Oh shit.

"Take whatever this is outside." Mom warned.

"No!" I yelled.

"Porsche—"

"Don't you know what this is about, Mom?" I glared angrily, "If you let them outside Dad will rip him to shreds!"

Realization shone in Mom's eyes and she wasn't happy either.

Dad wasn't in control, I could see it. It was so blatantly obvious. I knew I wasn't making anything easier, but it wasn't my job to. I was fifteen, I admit, I didn't want any permanent relationship, but I had one. Or I would…these things were complicated. And what made it even more complicated was the fact it was Bran's fault in the first place.

I know I was the only thing in-between my Dad and him.

"Move."

I sat on Ben's lap.

"No."


	14. Chapter 14

_**What Was That For?!**_

I spluttered, looking at my mom with my face dripping ice cold water. I'm pretty sure an ice cube or two had made it down my bra at this point, but I could care less.

My dad looked like a half-drowned rat might I add.

"What was that for?"

"For fighting." She snapped.

"For—mom you didn't have to throw a pitcher of water at us!" I looked back to see a very shocked Ben. His hair was wet and little droplets dappled his face. I let loose a short-lived giggle at his appearance.

"What's that?" Well, someone didn't get distracted by water.

"A giggle dad, really, you should get out more."

"Porsche Hauptman how do you explain this?" Now Mom was angry? Holy shit, what was I missing? I glanced behind me quickly to see Ben looking at the ground.

"How do I explain what?!" I looked from one parent to the other, trying to decipher their (Mom's) sudden mood-swing. I followed her gaze; Dad's eye was twitching too much, and brushed my fingers to the side of my neck.

"Oh…how do I explain that…" How _do_ I explain that? "Last time I checked I didn't answer to either of y—" I stopped, mid-sentence, thinking better of it. "Fine, I _happened_ to burn myself." Yeah, lst year.

"Burns heal right away." Dad growled.

"I'm part coyote, there's much doubt about my normality, Father Dearest."

"That's not a burn." He repeated.

Shit.

Every other kid in America can lie to their parents with a fifty-fifty chance their parents will fall for it. Why the hell do I have to be any different?!

I Changed.

Mom met me half-way, being the quicker out of her and Dad to change seeing as since I get mine from her side of the canine family.

Or is it a genus?

Oh, you know what, I flunked biology, I could care less.

I had a little advantage strength wise, and she had a little advantage agility wise, but we were pretty equal otherwise. Dad looked from one of us to the other as we wrestled, obviously distracted. I guess his wolf saw me as no threat to Mom.

Doesn't that make me feel good about myself?

Ben was watching too.

Warren picked his feet up as we rolled past.

"I would say 'dogfight' but it honestly looks more like a catfight…" He trailed off.

I nipped at his leg with a little spare time, drawing blood.

"Okay, no need to get angry." He snapped.

Dad picked up the phone. I recognized the key pads he pressed by the sounds. Mom did too. We both froze and turned to him.

"Mercy, what's the matter?" The voice on the other end sighed.

"This isn't Mercy…"

αβΩ

"This is entirely your fault!" Dad yelled again. I cowered for a moment, if he wasn't careful he'd die too. "Mercy and Porsche are both bleeding right now and I'm surprised neither of them did more damage."

"Porsche fights too gently when she just jumps out like that, she wouldn't hurt a fly too badly either." Bran sighed.

I growled.

"Do you know what she did because of your sentence?" Dad glared at me and I bared my teeth.

"No idea, this is Mercy's daughter you're talking about. Everything the both of them do surprises me."

"She went out and got herself a hickey, Bran!" Mom snapped, she had already changed and put on clothes.

"…" There was silence, even the people I had heard in the background had shut-up. "I see."

"Are they sure it's not more than that?" I heard Charles ask.

"Did you catch that?"

"I caught that." Dad raised an eyebrow at me. His eyes weren't amber _yet_ just _turning_ amber. I was still almost safe if I just went and put clothes on now…

Mom was frowning.

I sprinted up the stairs, to my room, threw on the first outfit I found—ironically a wolf shirt with lamb suits hanging to a clothes line that spelt "like a wolf in sheep's clothing" on the back and jeans.

"Hey, can I talk to Bran alone?" I asked, snatching the phone and running to one, of our two, "sound-proof" rooms that was just far enough away that, if they listened to my request, no one would be able to hear me.

"What is going on over there?" He asked me.

"Um…well…I _may_ have lied to my parents. They _may_ have known I was lying. And then I got mad and Mom did too and we ended up bloody and poor Warren is missing a shoelace because it got caught on Mom's tooth…" I recapped.

"Why were you lying?"

"_Because_…it seemed like the right thing to do at the time…" I mumbled. Someone in the background of the call said something like "why the hell did she bother lying?"

"And what does Ben have to do with this?" He pushed.

I opened my mouth to say something but my wolf made it there before me.

"_Mine."_ She growled.

Charles, Anna, and I think I heard Samuel laughing in the background. I rubbed my eyes, why did she have to speak.

"I'm sure he is." Bran chuckled.

"Stop laughing!" I whined.

"We're not laughing at you." Samuel assured.

"Just at your father's soon-to-be reaction." Charles laughed harder.

"Guys!" I complained.

"Sorry, sorry." They quieted before another outbreak of laughter began.

"Anna, I can't believe you're enjoying this!"

"I'm sorry, I really am, but you didn't see what Charles just pictured." She apologized.

"Bran, make them stop laughing at me!"

He was laughing too.

"BRAN!"

"Porsche, I feel bad for you, I really do, but it is pretty humorous. I mean imagine this: Adam's last wolf before the submissives is dating his daughter."

"'Dating' is a little weak." Another outbreak of laughter occurred.

"I'm so glad you're getting a kick out of this." I mumbled.

"He'll help you with your computer at least, that's always a plus." Anna offered.

"He'll help with more than just her computer." Samuel's voice could be heard.

"Ew, guys, I'm FIFTEEN!" But they were laughing harder if it was possible.

"How are you going to tell your father?" Bran asked seriously.

"Well, honestly, either Ben can risk his neck." I felt Mei grow angry at the thought, "Or I just won't bring it up."

"It'll be painfully obvious." Charles reminded, "You'll just inch closer and closer to him until you—" He didn't finish his sentence because Samuel cut in.

"Jump him."

Charles, Anna, and he all broke into another fit.

"GROW UP!" I yelled.

"Easy, Porsche, that's my ear."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Well, I might as well tell him the news." Bran sighed, "If you do it, someone will lose their head."

"Point taken." I mumbled and stalked up the stairs. Holding the phone out to my father I yelled, "PHONE FOR YOU!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**It's Contagious!**_

"Yes, Dad, I understand." I said…again. This had been going on for _two hours_, TWO WHOLE FUCKING HOURS! All because Bran decides that telling my father is the _right_ thing to do. NO IT WASN'T IT'S SO WRONG IT'S HILARIOUS!

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I think she does, Adam." Mom sighed.

"You don't understand either, I can put a command on Ben, but _she's_ like you, Mercy, completely hopeless."

I snorted.

"Mom can typically fend for herself pretty well. I wouldn't say she's hopeless." I was sitting on Ben's lap again which was probably the reason for all this calamity. Not like I could help it anyway. I think I was perfectly sane before this mess began. This made it worse. I mean I was having conversations with my wolf in my head. I don't think that's supposed to happen…

"Adam, just let it go."

Ben had stayed completely silent. I leaned backwards into him.

"When will this be over?"

He smirked.

"When you think about it, it's your fault anyways, Adam. If you didn't play games her wolf wouldn't even think about any of this." Mom started juggling oranges out of boredom.

No, no, she would. She wanted _Sam Cornick_ out of all people, Mom. Trust me, a rapist was no big step-up from stalker.

I was still looking up at Ben and his eyes looked down at me, amused.

"Okay, so, how about _this_ for compromise, Pops?" I asked, looking back at my father. "I won't have sex with him, or anyone else, until you're on a business trip."

"Well, there goes the trip next week." Mom muttered, looking at my father. "Damn, he just got a new suit too."

I laughed.

"My God, I'm kidding."

"If only you were." Dad had turned around, and I don't think he meant for anyone to hear it but himself, no matter, I did hear it and it made me just a tad uncomfortable.

αβΩ

A thought struck me while I sat in my room staring at the ancient walking stick that had lain itself across my pillow.

I had to tell Ian the decision.

And I felt bad about it.

What did I get myself into?

I got up from the floor and looked out the window.

No guard.

Perfect.

_No one will agree with this. It could hurt _him_. I've got a bad feeling about visiting this Ian guy._

You had no qualms about dating him.

_I didn't date him. You did._

Details, details.

I hopped out the window and onto the little portion of roof in front of it. Sliding carefully down, I managed to snag a tree branch and swing to the ground without so much as a thump. I walked into the driveway and stared at the cars.

To hotwire or not to hotwire, that is the question.

Eh, who needs hotwiring when you stole the keys anyways?

I picked them out of my pocket, careful not to let them make any noise. With any luck, I'd actually be able to pull out of the house without anyone noticing because they _should_ be asleep—not that they ever are.

Hmmm…Jeep or BMW?

Eh, what the hell? Whatever starts.

Wait…wait…yup. The black car started when I had turned the key in the ignition.

"Guess we're going with BMW then." I grinned.

I don't know what they're talking about with the age restrictions for driving, I drive perfectly, didn't even get pulled over by a cop. You see, I would've taught myself last summer when I _may_ or _may not_ have hijacked Charles' car, but when he found the car one centimeter crooked in the way I had parked it, he decided it was safer to teach me.

I'm not _exactly_ like my mother! Get over it! I mean at least I got it parked without any harm. If I do remember correctly Mom crashed the car _and_ almost killed herself.

And anyways, that was an _expensive_ car, the one I stole was a piece of fucked up shit.

You see? BIG difference right there!

Didn't even notice when I was less than a foot from the door and my hand was raised to knock. I tapped lightly.

"Porsche, I—" Ian smiled.

"The decision was made." I whispered. Something that flashed in his eyes made me positive he thought he was it. There was hunger, raw, and I was frightened by it, actually frightened.

I had made the right decision, or my wolf had…whoever.

I was sure of it.

_This isn't right._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Maybe I'm More Like Her Than Should Be Possible…**_

"It wasn't you." I took a breath.

I felt a hand clench around my upper arm where some silver had yet to fester. I winced, there was nothing in his touch that compared to Ben's. Ben wouldn't do that, he wouldn't hurt me.

I screamed but a hand clamped over my mouth.

_I told you there was something wrong._

I bit it, even in human form it was enough to draw blood, but that would do nothing but make me thirsty. He didn't draw back.

_What the hell made you think he's draw back? He's a wolf too; it's nothing to him NOTHING!_

Well, a girl can only try.

I wasn't as well trained in any martial arts as either my mother or my father, but I was a first degree blackbelt in Tae Kwon Do, something I earned back in third grade and would be lucky to remember. But trust me, wolf or not, instincts kick-in in times like these.

I kicked backwards into his shin and elbowed him in the side, knocking him enough backwards that I had room to make a break for it. The front door was closed and I knew I had just thrown him into it anyways.

I raced to the glass door in what seemed to be the kitchen which could be seen from the hallway.

He jerked me back by my hair.

_I told you that you should have cut It, but did you listen? NO!_

I spun around, knocking his head into the wall somehow in the process.

There was a gunshot, but Ian hadn't fired.

Then it went dark.

***

I woke up—startled to see I was alive…in another cage.

Boy, I'm making records here.

But it smelled the same as the one I had been in before. It had a chunk of my fur on one of the mesh wires. I looked around and finally spotted Ian.

"It was you."

Well, no shit. If it isn't that obvious already...

"What was me?" He smirked.

"Everything. You set everything up. You're the one who was out to get the alphas' families. You're the one who kidnapped Mom; you're the idiot who had the nerve to lock me up…twice."

"Doesn't take much nerve."

A growl ripped from my throat at his words. So I had been a little off my game, an expiration date stamped on your forehead will do that to you. I wasn't weak. I didn't stick around in silver cages. I didn't ask for help. And I most certainly did not submit to _anyone_.

The lock wouldn't budge with tampering, that much I knew. Instead, I took the easy-out and Changed. It was as painful as always with clothes because, even though I was on the small side, I wasn't as small as my mother and wiggling out of my clothes wasn't possible when they ripped.

Pulling the first two bars was easy.

But he must've planned for this because he didn't smell surprised or worried.

**What the hell is wrong with you? Can you manage to stay out of trouble for more than a day?** Bran was like my father, he didn't like to curse in front of women, girls especially. It was a talent I possessed to make both of them curse on an almost daily basis.

_I wasn't in trouble, we had it under control._

**Your little outburst of pain said otherwise. Porsche, if you're in trouble be honest.**

_Would shredding all forms of clothing in the presence of public enemy number 1 be considered trouble?_

**I'm calling your father.**

Didn't answer my question, Bran, you never do.

"You're not such a good looking wolf in the long run anyways."

_Someone has a case of sour grapes._

I stifled a laugh.

_Fud blaidd. _

Hey, I grew up with the Welsh tri…it may be a duet. I can't remember but I do believe Native American tribes lived somewhere within the confines of the continent of North America. Not counting our Spanish brethren. Therefore they have no claim to wherever the Welsh come from making Charles officially not part of the trio.

Duet.

AGH!

**Welsh trio?**

_DUET!_

**Either way, I've contacted your father—you stole his car and he wants it back—he'll be there as soon as he can.**

I had broken out of the cage and found out the same leg as last time had been shot. I could barely walk, let alone limp. Ian kicked me and I collapsed, sliding across the concrete floor and receiving scrapes from the skid.

_Bran, I can't walk._ Now I was in a blind panic, I had no way out. I couldn't run fast enough on three legs, if I had time to get accustomed maybe, but not with this short of notice.

I howled.

**Remain calm.** **You never went into a frenzy with the first bullet but if someone shot you once, I'm sure you're in danger of being shot again and they know you're weak.**

_I'm not __**weak**__._ I protested.

**Fine, you're otherwise preoccupied with blinding pain from your leg, forget what I said about weak.** He said sarcastically.

_Where are they?_

My teeth sunk into the bat another man had swung at me.

I was being dragged backwards. I growled and tried to bite my capturer but he had me strategically placed so I couldn't reach back and hurt him. I recognized the smell coming from the corner of what I assumed to be the basement he was dragging me to. They were dogfighters, figures. I smelled pit-bulls and fear. I have two pit-bull crosses back at the Creek and I knew the general breed scent pretty well.

But the piece of wood that had been reinforced by silver and silver cuffs looked far too familiar.

_I am __not__ a bitch in heat you fucking bastards!_

There were far more than the two people I had seen, but their scents had been disguised, veiled, I couldn't see them, but I could feel them as they strapped me down.

_Bran, where is my rescue team?_ I struggled with the bonds but my leg allowed for little freedom.

I finally heard a crash from upstairs.

_Saved by the crash._ I sighed, still fighting with what energy I had left. I had managed to somewhat jeopardize the contraption's ability to stand on its own, but my leg was throbbing and, I noticed after a little bit, not healing.

There was gunfire from upstairs.

_That better be Mom's gun._ Which is another thing, Jesse got a gun for her birthday when she was around my age, possibly older, why don't I get one?! NOT FAIR!

Well, I guess teeth and claws are pretty advantageous too…

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. So it was definitely a basement and not a terribly furnished living room, I haven't lost all my sanity yet. That was a good sign, that was a good sign.

_Oh my God, Marrok, spare me, just kill us now. My human has gone insane._

Oh shut-up. You shouldn't be able to talk to me.

I was probably talking to myself and just making it seem kind of like I was talking to my wolf because it is definitely something I could see myself doing.

I pulled backwards into the more easily seen part of the basement, thankful my captors were currently in battle with whoever came to help my cause. It hurt like hell, but I somehow managed it. I don't think I was supposed to be able to move in the thing, Ian needs to plan better. Moving with the contraption felt somewhat like having a cone on your head. Yeah, Samuel tried that once to see if it would make me stop picking at my wound from—accidentally—being stabbed by a deer.

Well…rolling in the remains to rub it in his face was fun.

"Guys, I'm bleeding all over the nice, cement, floor. Come and help me!" I barked, nope, they were ignoring me. What was the point of bringing the fight to the basement (did I mention, it's a pretty _huge_ basement. It was like Mom and Dad's without the walls…or the soundproofing…or floors…or…anything really.) if they weren't going to help me? I mean, really?

I wiggled my injured leg enough to get it out of the straps, thanks to the blood making it slippery, growling with the pain.

_Fucked up bitch of a limb._

I dragged the rest of the doohickey around with one leg, painfully but efficiently.

"Help, help? Woof? Bark? Cock-a-doodle-doo? Neigh? Meow?" The wood/silver fell on top of me when I slumped down. "Damn it!"

Someone whined next to me and I felt a nuzzle when I tossed and turned.

Ben.

"Thanks for noticing me, please either go fight, or find someone with opposable thumbs to get me out of here." I looked at him.

But barks, whines, and squeaks are only so effective.

He looked at it.

"No, it's silver and I have a broken leg. I can't get out of it. Get _help_." I really love human vocal chords, so much communication. Wolves lack everything.

_I understand you._

…OBVIOUSLY! YOU'RE IN MY HEAD! If you didn't understand me I'd be highly worried.

_Can I try communicating?_

Well…yeah…sure…but you're using the same throat as I am.

_Yeah but I don't talk human rubbish._

Okay, I get it, Ben is English. You really don't need to start talking funny. I had enough trouble with the chips and French fries business.

_Only you._

I speak Chinese, Spanish, enough Welsh, and English. I'm pretty complete.

_Welsh is easy._ _Rydych chi mor dwp dynol sydd ond yn gwybod tair a hanner iaith._

…I'm sorry. Beth?

_Rydych chi mor dwp dynol sydd ond yn gwybod tair a hanner iaith._

I think you're insulting me…

_Аз Говори Български. Можете ли да говорят български? _

That is _not_ Welsh. I know that. What the hell are you speaking, Mei?

_Það var Bulgarian. Þetta er íslensk af Ísland._

Oh my… Lo siento, no entiendo.

_Dumb merch._

I understood that one fine. I am not a dumb girl, thank you.

_Yes you are, thanks to you we were shot with silver again and now my poor Ben needs to find a way to help us. fuck chi._

I understood that too. Might I add, I do not believe that is how they say it.

_Who cares, it got my point across._

True…

I didn't notice Ben had freed me until I realized I could move without a huge doodad attached to my leg. He helped me up, pulling on the scruff of my neck. I whined at the very unneeded treatment because it made me feel like a pup again.

It was then I noticed silence.

Shit, they all died.

***α*β*Ω***

**A/N-**

**Okay, translations needed?**

**You are such a stupid human who can only speak three and a half languages.=Rydych chi mor dwp dynol sydd ond yn gwybod tair a hanner iaith. (Welsh)**

**What = beth (Welsh)**

**I speak Bulgarian. Can you speak Bulgarian? = Аз Говори Български. Можете ли да говорят български? (Bulgarian)**

**It was Bulgarian. This is the language of Iceland= Það var Bulgarian. Þetta er íslensk af Ísland (Icelandic)**

**sorry, I do not understand = Lo siento, no entiendo (Spanish)**

**Dumb girl = Dumb merch (Welsh)**

**All in order. Considering I'm failing Spanish (not really) it's pretty good. My Spanish quiz had a question on it that asked how old my grandpa was and I didn't kno so I used the dead one and said: Mi abuelo es no mas (my grandfather is no more). And my Spanish teacher went "oh my…" So yes, I used a translator for all but the Spanish quote so I may need to double check that… But Welsh is definitely not my strong point, have no idea when it comes to Bulgarian, and I never knew Iceland had its own language. **

**No, the grammar may not be correct. I thought it was but I made it up.**

**Oh, and **_Fud blaidd. _**Means something like "dumb wolf" or "silly wolf" I don't consider it a translation since I learned it from a friend and never bothered to check. She said it when I gave a presentation on wolves/dingoes a while back and there was a picture of a pretty dumb wolf. Don't ask. Either way, I have no idea if she lied or not, but I will soon find out and tell u in my next author note.**

**~Shea~**

**/Alyssa\**

***Kathryn***


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-**

** Cats apparently don't enjoy direct eye contact either. My cat has run away 7 times exactly now (not away, just out of the room) because I'm winning the staring contests. My fellow humans, I have found kitty repellent!**

_**I. Hate. Silver. Bullets.**_

Ben placed me gently down, moving quickly to support the side with the injured leg. I blinked in gratitude, but now it was time to inspect the damage. Mom was brushing herself off and looking around as well. She spotted me, then saw my leg, and came over, knocking my dad over in the process. He let out a huffing sound and got back up. Darryl and Auriele were helping each other up and Warren was pulling someone out from under some dusty dry wall. I noticed, quickly, he was the only one who was currently human.

But there was still so much to figure out, if only Ian had gone into the monologue like they do in movies. That would've make life so much easier.

Of course, right now focus was on Dad's Pack and my useless limb.

Mom sniffed my bleeding leg and made a face.

Dad growled.

I tried to shake myself into using the leg, but it only moved Ben far enough I managed to collapse with the loss of balance. I made a funny squeaking noise when I hit the ground, almost like a rubber duck. Ben snorted and helped me up again.

I tenderly put weight on the wounded limb and easily welcomed Ben's help for once. I was tired and I was starving. I hadn't had anything to eat since lunch. As if to prove the point, my stomach growled.

Ben glanced at me with worry in his eyes.

I barked.

_I barked._

You barked.

Right so, here we are, half starved creatures of the moon staring at lifeless remains. Fantastic, now we must go get food…

…well…after we get the blood off.

That _could_ take a while.

_I wanna sleep._

So do I.

…

I had this sudden vision of a wolf that looked somewhat like a deranged me smiling in the back of my head and doing flips.

Yeah, that's Mei for ya.

I took a shaky step forward towards my parents and Ben licked my ear encouragingly. Dad growled again, but Mom put a paw up as if to stop him. When she had his attention she nodded and slipped quickly in between Ben and I, taking over as support as I climbed the stairs.

I whined as I slipped down the first few, but Ben had been right behind us—no surprise—and caught me right before I hit the ground. Mom nodded stiffly. I noticed I was trailing blood.

Well…we're gonna need a witch…again. I hate dealing with witches, they never like me. They say I cause too much trouble. I killed one once…by accident. It was more I fell on top of her and knocked her down the stairs. She cracked her spine and died. Ah, well, she wasn't the nicest. But try explaining to another witch that she needs to clean up an "accidental" death of a comrade. Poor Charles was in quite a situation.

But obviously we need one if we're ever going to get Ian's house sold. I mean that'd be fun.

"_Ah yes, what is this stain right here?"_

"_That is coffee."_

"_And this?"_

"_Mustard."_

"_And what would this long trail be? Ketchup?"_

"_No ma'am that would be blood."_

That would be fairly interesting it would. I'd love to see the poor woman's face.

Finally, I managed to drag myself to the outside. Mom couldn't lift me into the back of the truck, however, due to her current size. She looked backwards and I turned around, knowing she was looking for Dad. While I was turned around, and starting to feel slightly dizzy from the continuous loss of blood, I heard a thump from the trunk. Turning back to the car, I saw the now familiar red wolf standing in it. My mother looked from Ben to the house and, without seeing Dad, nodded once. He easily lifted me into the car and hopped out.

I whined. I can't believe I just whined.

_I whined._

You do everything don't you?

_Except get our ass shot again. Yes._

Ben gave me a cocky smile. I snorted at the idiocy and closed my eyes, laying my head on my paws and shifting my weight mostly to the one side.

"She's not healing?" I looked up to see my father. Obviously not, Father Dearest, when silver is involved it _is _fairly hard. And no one seems to want to let me just _sleep_. I'm _tired_. Leave me _alone_.

"No."

Shit Mom was human too? How long was I out? I closed my eyes for one second. ONE SECOND.

"We'd better get it out before she starts to lose it."

Was everyone human?!

"We could just leave it in…" Three growls met the words, "Or we could get it out. That sounds like a good idea."

I drifted in and out for a bit.

Finally, I lifted my head.

"She's a lot calmer than what you claimed happened last time." Mom commented.

"That's what I'm worried about."

_I'm not about to kill them all, they can calm down._

"At least she isn't bleeding anymore…"

_That's always an upside. Now you guys get to saw my arm in half to retrieve a piece of fucking silver._

Yeah, you won't kill anyone. Spectacular.

"Where's Ben?" Auriele asked quite suddenly, honest confusion in her voice.

I jumped up, letting out a small shriek-sound when weight was placed on my bad limb, and looked around.

"Way to be, Auriele." Warren mumbled under his breath. "He went to Change, did you not see him leave?"

"No I didn't in fact—"

"Enough." Dad said a little too softly. Softly isn't good. Softly means he's about to kill me himself. Shit, what did I do? I only got put in a cage twice! I broke myself out the second time, even with an injured leg. Be proud, be proud.

_Harumph, pride._

Thanks for the back-up.

**He's not going to kill you, but are you okay? Your leg still bothering you?**

_Bran get out of my head._

_Hello, Marrok. It's okay, I have my human in check._

Oh, God, now he will want to kill us…

_Oh my._

I couldn't quite tell whether he wasn't listening or if he just thought I was over all insane, but I didn't bother to find out.

Someone sat next to me and I laid down, letting my head fall on his lap. He picked his hand up and stroked the side of my face.

"Aw, someone has a soft spot."

"Shut-up." Ben grumbled. My tongue lolled out playfully despite the uncomfortable sting of silver in my upper arm.

_Too bad you have a father._

Hey, you have a father too.

_Yeah, I suppose, but I've never answered to him have I?_

'Suppose not.

_Exactly._

"Do you suppose you could hold her there while I check her wound?" Darryl asked, inching slowly forward. I twitched.

"Can't suppose anything can I? This is Mercy's daughter we're talking about." Ben replied.

"Why does everyone say that?" My mom rolled her eyes and I let out a deranged half-bark half-laugh choking sound.

Although, it is true, I can never make promises 'cause I can never keep 'em.

Just like Mom.

Or so I've been told.

Darryl gently touched the wound which was a small hole-looking thing.

I CONSIDER THIS RAPE! THAT WAS MORE THAT SEVEN SECONDS! THAT IS WAY MORE THAN SEVEN SECONDS! I tried to scramble backwards because it stung even worse, but Ben managed to keep me where I was.

"Sorry, sorry." Darryl apologized, then he looked at my father. "We're going to have to go home, I didn't think she'd get shot else I would've brought the needed supplies."

_God damn._

I felt a collar clip on my neck. If I had known I'd need one I'd have packed my own. I've got a couple of cool neon ones. The neon yellow is the coolest on me in my opinion and whatnot but oh well. I'd have to change the tags anyways, they all have Charles' address on them. He'e just be thrilled to find me on his doorstep.

I whined when Ben got up.

"Come on, I don't fit in the trunk. And I just Changed…" He looked guilty.

I sighed and laid my head back down.

***

_Wolf POV_

I was curled up in a ball in another cage. This one had room to move. It made enough sense considering it was technically a "safe room" and not a cage. I had just been fed, but my leg still stung. I didn't want to have to walk even though it was healing fine. My human was asleep. Perfectly asleep.

I hate her, she causes so much trouble. First, she gets us shot. Then, she gets us kidnapped. Then she gets us into trouble. Then she decides to _date_. I mean _dating_ really is _quite_ unnecessary when you consider the things you could be doing in your spare time.

Not including bloody, merciless rampages. Though I've heard they're quite fun until someone takes you down.

And then she decides to be all forgiving and tell the truth to the one guy. _That_ was just stupid. Didn't I tell her it wasn't right? Didn't I tell her I had one of those feelings?

Could she ever take a moment to _listen_ to me? _Ever_? She ignores me anytime I try to explain my reasoning. There's more to life than just her. She needs to learn that.

I suppose bullets work quite well for a learning experience.

If they didn't nearly kill _me_ in the process, I mean, how selfish is _that_?

If you want to die consult with me, I'll give you advice.

Or…you could let me be the driver for a while.

Anyways, there's a lot I want to do before she gets our asses killed. I want to have a life too. She's not the only one with romantic interests. I think I made the better decision.

_He's red and fluffy._

She thinks too much when she sleeps, it's really annoying. But _he_ is totally and completely mine.

Or…he will be.

Okay, so, there are a lot of things that could be going better for me. For instance, my human could be eighteen and _not_ feel slightly intimidated by both her mother and her grandmother. I mean, I get it—she doesn't want to kill them no matter how many times it's crossed my mind. She needs to find a solution because I don't intend to wait any longer. I mean you can only keep him waiting so long before some slut comes and find her way to him.

Mine.

Mine.

Mine.

Mine.

MINE.

Not hers.

Mine.

And I do believe I would be his first mate and he mine—ahaha, mine.

And then there's the whole "alpha" issue. Why must alphas exist? And why must they be alpha _males_? That's so sexist! It's unfair to favor one gender over the other.

But the issue would be the whole two separate pack thing. I mean I'm not about to join this pack, too many restrictions on what _I_ can do.

So Porsche can't have sex.

Must you deny me?

That's animal cruelty I'm telling you. It's against the law. It's cruel, it's sick, it's wrong.

He's not even _my_ father!

…I don't _think_ he's my father.

My genetics haven't quite been worked out. No one even knows if I should really be considered a wolf. Mostly because of the whole "moon called" thing, but apparently also because she's just too damn much like her mother.

Stupid Coyote.

…I'm half...

God I got teased for that one. It was non-stop for _years_. And then there was some nation-wide crisis where wolves suddenly found themselves unable to make crude remarks about coyotes.

Gotta love the Marrok for that one.

And so here I am, poor deprived little me in a pack ruled by my human's father, a pack that puts way too many restrictions on my life.

I've been considering threatening suicide.

Though, I doubt they'd believe me. Even Porsche thinks I'm too self-centered.

I don't see it.

And then the blasted Omega's mate says I talk too much. What the hell is that supposed to mean? "You talk too much" I mean it could stand for anything! It's so confusing.

I'm in the mood for quail…

I wriggled around, bored out of my mind. It was so uncomfortable being confined like this. I'm not even going crazy yet. That was Sam's fault; he stabbed my ar-leg funny. My leg, human arm—body parts are always easily confusable when you have two forms.

There were intentionally loud footsteps clunking their way down the stairs.

I sighed and pulled myself to my feet to investigate as much as I could within my confines. Then the scent hit me. Rain and pine and…I don't even know. But it was somewhat soothing. I yawned, knowing full well who it was and not caring if I seemed weak. He wouldn't take advantage. I'd shred him if he ever did.

"How are you feeling?"

I whined, sticking my muzzle through the bars, letting the silver burn my nose a bit before pulling back. He nodded, reaching to unclick the latch that would set me free.

-Click-

I burst through and tackled him, barking like mad. He chuckled though I could tell he wasn't fond of being pinned beneath me. I let him up and shook myself. I could barely feel the pain now.

"Can you walk?" He asked concerned.

I nodded, running a circle around him to prove it.

He rolled his eyes and I felt something snap around my neck.

Oh come on, why do I always get stuck with collars? Okay, so it's the neon yellow one that looks pretty good on me, but really?

"I changed the tags." He told me, "And Adam wants you to stretch a bit."

At least I'd be able to run I suppose.

***

I trotted briskly down the street, scaring human mothers and entertaining little children.

Bah, I hate kids. The screaming, the ear pulling, the kicking, Samuel manages to put up with all the shit they come with, but I've never understood it. Okay, so I haven't killed any of them yet, but they still aren't my favorite. I mean, admit it, it is fairly queer. Why must they always pull the ears? It's like "ow, that was only my sense of hearing, go ahead make me deaf." Gosh.

Either way, I seem to be a riot with the children. All dogs are. We passed a Dalmatian with the same depressed expression as me. I felt bad, being a domestic dog must suck, you see this every day. At least I get to run around and hunt and have some sort of fun before the Marrok ruins it all.

SQUIRREL! GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH WITH A FLUFFY TAIL!

Where are we?

I know, I know. A wolf that can't use her senses is pretty much dead meat, but I was preoccupied. There was a squirrel! I found my paw on the poor little creature's tail and I ripped it into little squirrel bits before managing to eat some of the less…shredded remains.

"Why are you taking this out on a poor innocent squirrel?" Ben laughed. He reached down and I ducked.

Not the ear, not the ear.

_WHERE ARE WE?!_

Someone is awake.

_I wake up in a forest on four legs with a leash attached to my neck. What did you do?_

Why do you automatically assume I _did_ something?

The leash was unclipped with a small snap sound.

YES!

I raced away into the trees. I knew I had somewhere between fifteen to twenty minutes (and possibly longer) before Ben would catch up to me.

Where to hide, where to hide?

***

After a kind game of hide-and-seek we were forced to leave and go home because my leg was _killing_ me again. We pretty much walked as wolves most the way. Cutting a shortcut through the park and avoiding all signs of our human enemy.

_I'm human._

Eh, part. I do believe we're on all fours at the moment, thanks.

I crouched down and stalked forward, Ben stopped and spun around to face me, but not before I tackled him. We rolled.

_Ow, the leg still hurts, Mei!_

Too bad, I'm enjoying myself.

He pinned me down.

I frowned, struggling to get up. This was so unfair!

He licked my ear and got up. I shook myself free of some leaves and much debris.

His eyes sparkle.

…_okay…that could also mean he wants to eat us…_

Nah, he doesn't want to eat us.

_I love how you're so sure of this._

I am.

'Cause he's MINE.

***

_Porsche POV_

"What is this shit?" I poked my spoon at the lump of green in the bowl. "It looks like a barfed up shamrock shake from Mc Donald's."

"It's garden pea soup." Mom looked at it, scrunching up her nose.

"Where did you get the recipe?" I looked at my father who was glaring at the food as if it would vaporize.

"From some book."

"Didn't occur to you that none of us are vegetarians?" I wondered.

"Slipped my mind."

"Order out?" I dumped mine in the sink. Poor Dad would have to clean it again, neat freak.

"Most definitely." She nodded, getting the phone book.

Dad looked up as she dumped hers.

"What don't you get about the fact it doesn't go in the sink?!"

"The negative in it stumps me." I rolled my eyes. "And speaking of clean freaks, who cleaned my room? I can't find anything."

"Your father hired a maid to tackle that. I told him you had a system going but he didn't believe me." Mom was dialing.

"_Hola! Welcome to the pizzara parlor!"_

"Pizzara means chalkboard…" I looked up.

"Okay, not Mexican…" Mom hung up.

"Nope, no Mexican. Thai?"

"Eh, maybe…"

"Young ginger please!" I skipped away to clean my room my way. However, upon opening my closet I found I had no clothes.

"WHY ARE THERE NO CLOTHES?!"

"She couldn't tell what was clean and dirty." Dad grumbled.

"It was all dirty, that was the point!" I said, exasperated, "I clean them when it's suitable to my schedule. There was no need to strip my whole closet bare! What the hell am I supposed to wear?!"

_That rhymed!_

…

Okay.

Someone is really high today.

"I would recommend wearing clothes." My mother informed me, "But that's just me I suppose."

"BUT I HAVE NO CLOTHES! THE INSANE MAID TOOK THEM ALL!"

"They're in the wash, no need to get excited." She sighed, "And the drier is almost done so they're all in there."

"Thank goodness." I flopped backwards onto my bed.

"Stressed much?" She laughed.

"No, I only got shot today."

"Yesterday actually."

"Yesterday. There is no stress in my life whatsoever. My arm still burns on occasion, I have a limp when I run for too long, and I have an insane father, a nut job alpha who can find his way into my head, and, well, I'm not quite sure what Ben is at this point. Not to mention I'm fifteen, a werewolf-coyote shifter hybrid that runs on gas and solar powered energy."

"That's the car." Mom ruffled my hair.

"Whoops, good point. I also maaaay have stolen Dad's BMW—something I didn't realize he had until I stole it—and he seems pretty pissed that he couldn't yell at me for crashing it." I pointed out.

"The BMW is his work car. But, no, he's still pretty pissed. What were you thinking anyways?"

"Um, I was thinking with the knowledge that I know I can drive a car." I rolled my eyes. "Charles thought it best to teach me before I ended up like you."

"Everyone brings that up." She grumbled.

"Try being your daughter. Everyone thinks I'm going to make the same mistakes you did."

"You do in some ways…" She trailed off. I glared at her. "Well, think about it. You were kidnapped twice within the past month and were unfit to recue yourself."

"At least I wasn't kidnapped by some demonic vampire or a fae queen who lived in that fucked up faerie land." I shot back.

"The vampire never kidnapped me."

"I haven't been raped."

"Yet."

"Oh, gee, thanks. That's something to look forward too." I grumbled.

"Then you have the weird mental issues."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS TRAPPED IN AN ELEVATOR WITH TEN OTHER PEOPLE WHEN I WAS SIX! DAD WAS WATCHING ME!" I said for the millionth time in my life. Because, it was true, none of that was my fault.

"Still scared of elevators?" She raised an eyebrow.

"And claustrophobic." I mumbled.

"Scared of heights?"

"Nope, I cured that one when I fell off the Eiffel Tower and lived."

"You what?!"

"Kidding, kidding, but yeah, that's been taken care of. I'm cured of my fear of heights." I nodded.

"Are you scared of knives anymore?"

"It's been reduced to a simple fear of silver knives, yeah."

"How about milk?"

"Hey, hey, I'm making good progress on milk!" I crossed my arms. "And I'm not scared of it, I hate the way it smells."

"Either way, you avoid it."

"I don't have panic attacks anymore." I pointed out.

"You freak when you're asked to get in an elevator."

"I freak, I don't panic. I'm progressing." I pouted, "And that one you're thinking of was small and white. It was like a mini asylum I was only freaking out because the building didn't have stairs to exit on in the case of fire."

"Sure."

"Okay, I admit, I have problems. They're all Dad's fault for leaving me unattended in elevators, with knives, on high buildings, and drinking milk." I sighed. "And I'm not too bad with the whole claustrophobia anymore. I just can't be with people in elevators."

"Ah, of course." She laughed.

"Is there any good coming from this conversation?"

"You need to learn to be careful."

"Says my mother who has done way worse things than I have." I snorted.

"Yeah, and I don't want you to do those things like I did." She smiled, "I mean going to Ian's was a pretty stupid move. That was how I got raped."

"It was how I got trapped in another cage and shot. That and rape are two different things entirely."

"It could have been worse."

"I suppose so."

_Can you ask her to—_

No.

_Fine._

Fine wasn't a good sign.

"Mom, I may have to warn you. My wolf is trying to get revenge on me for not listening to her, so anything stupid I say starting now is completely her fault." I said quickly, but nothing was happening yet.

Mom looked at me as if I was insane.

Then she started laughing.

"No, trust me, she's bad."

"Okay, Porsche."

The doorbell rang and my stomach growled.

"Food!"

_FINALLY! I THOUGHT WE WERE ABOUT TO STARVE!_

I hopped off my bed. Mom followed and I rushed down the stairs, smelling the perfectly good food that Dad had brought home.

And wolves.

"Oh, come on! Are they always here?!" I whined, looking back at Mom.

She shrugged.

"It's worse when Darryl is cooking."

That I will admit.

"How's the arm?" Warren asked, eating. It was then I noticed there were way more bags than necessary for a family with one coyote, an alpha, and a healing fifteen year-old wolf. I sighed with relief.

"Okay. 's not so stiff anymore. I ran for a bit."

"She shredded a squirrel too." Ben teased, ruffling my hair as he passed with his soda. I snatched it out of his hand and took a sip.

"Mine, you go get your own." I motioned towards the kitchen.

"If you start with the lovey-dovey teasing stuff so help me I will shoot you both dead." Warren warned, "And poor Kyle will go to all three of our funerals after your father kills me."

"There will be no lovey-dovey teasing." Auriele sat down next to Darryl.

"Nah, only if it's between you two." Mary-Jo commented with a disgusted face.

"Is everyone seriously here?" I looked around.

"Use your nose, no not everyone is here." Warren sounded bored.

"Sure as hell seems like it." I grumbled.

A sudden rush of cold and wet drenched me from head to toe.

"BEN!" I turned around.

"I consider this lovey-dovey." Warren motioned to us from out of the corner of my eye. But I had already lunged for Ben. After a bit of wrestling, I was on top.

"Watch it, Ben. She has a lot of advantages." Darryl teased, "Especially in the bedroom."

How were these people getting away with this talk?

Oh, ew, gross. My parents invited them over on purpose. Ew, no, not something I needed to imagine right there.

"Just torture the guy." Auriele said dramatically. "No sex for a week."

_Thanks to her father we've never had sex._

Right, okay, go ahead and complain.

Ben muttered something and got up, pushing me off. I could see his eyes were blue and thoughtful.

"So my parents invited you over so they could have alone time?" I asked.

"That was the gist, yes." Warren laughed.

"Great." I looked at the soda on the carpet. "You know, I could probably become the next Hitler and Dad wouldn't ground me, but he'll ground me for this."

"No worries, we found a great carpet cleaner company when you're mother got blood all over the place." Mary-Jo said absent mindedly.

"So I'm safe."

"Probably."

"Okay then. I'm going to have my dinner and sleep outside somewhere." I moved to go to the kitchen.

"Outside?"

"You think I want to sleep with _that_ scent all over the place? What did they do when I was a _baby_?"

"Nothing, you howled too much. Most of their time was spent shutting you up. When you started school is another story entirely." Darryl laughed.

"Auriele ended up pulling some strings getting me into school. I was expelled from like, five of them wasn't I?"

"Five or six, yeah." Auriele smiled. "I remember one teacher said you had a cursing problem."

"Dad was pissed after that." I laughed. "I remember."

"Yeah he came home to Ben and I babysitting you." Warren nodded, "Except we weren't doing a good job. You were wrestling Ben when he got home. At least we remembered to feed you."

"I feel honored." I wrung my hair out over the soda stain. "Might as well try to get it out I guess."

"I would suppose so."

"So…" I looked around the room, "Apples to apples?"

**(You'd damn well better read what I type next)**

***α*β*Ω***

**A/N-**

**Okay so on my profile I have some links to pictures I drew (terribly) and edited (awesomely…except for highlights in the one) for this story so you should totally check them out! I use photoshop and GIMP to manipulate and photobucket to get them online, I almost never edit with photobucket, only when I want one of their stickers on a pic. So yeah, check them out!**

**I can't remember if Darryl is the pack medic, but they mentioned him somewhere in that position because it stuck with me.**

**Maybe I'm thinking of Alan of Emerald City…**

**His name might not be Alan…**

**Anyways, I think they said it somewhere but my friend borrowed moon called and I checked the others and only sam is mentioned. Sam currently resides in montanna however so that would cause problems.**

**And I hate mary jo, not cause of silver borne, hated her way before that, right when she died I was like "whope, nope, shes not a good cookie!" and I was RIGHT beat that!**

**So I'm celebrating the fact I wrote my longest chapter EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOT-WHOOT! Review else I won't write.**

**I love to hear from you, good or bad! I hate it when I get favorite/alerts and no one reviews saying what they liked, just favorites don't make the author. Constructive criticism/criticism/a pat on the back are always welcomed by writers, especially me so please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**α*Shea **_**(Who happens to not be in a good mood at the moment no matter how long the damned chapter was)**_

**β*Alyssa **_**(Who is currently yelling at her computer to type the letter "t")**_

Ω***Kathryn **_**(Who says "Hi" and wishes you a lovely day despite the other twos' troubles)**_


	18. Author's Note

**A/N-**

**And a very long one at that. Having just completed my longest chapter ever, and deciding I couldn't wait much longer, plus I had one awesome HELPFUL review. (Sorry I'm in that helpful spirit mode) I decided I'd post my little multiple one-shots prequel to this in which you see snippets of Porsche's life when she was younger. She definitely found herself (and put her parents in) awkward situations with teachers, neighbors, and classmates. Same old Porsche with a much simpler understanding of her life.**

**INCLUDES PRETTY MUCH ALL PEOPLE!**

**But I'm not abandoning this story! I just simply noticed that it wouldn't disrupt this at all, but just give u funny snippets to keep you busy while I write this story! I personally think most will enjoy this. Adam, Mercy, and Jesse have a near heart attack and such upon finding out what Porsche was and neighbors from jersey (not angus, no matter how much I believe he should b in jersey with a name like that!) calling animal control because theyre too stupid 2 kno who their neighbors are.**

**I personally find it a fun break whenever I feel the need.**

**So check it out and PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No matter how crappy you may think it is (I doubt you'll think crappy…more like "Wow…just how?") But pleeeaaase read it! Cause I'm taking a short break from writing to prep for a state horse show in two weeks so I have a friend posting little things I send her (w/author notes included) because I prob wont have enough time!**

**THANKS AGAIN! CAUSE YOURE ALL AWESOME LIKE THAT!**

***Shea***

**(Proof read by myself)**


	19. Chapter 19

_***Growl***_

"Porsche, you're judge. You can't put a card in you cheater!" Auriele slapped my hand away gently.

"I wasn't putting one in!" I protested, "I was taking them out so I could read your answers! Does everyone have a card in?"

There was a chorus of "yes" at my words and I nodded, picking up the little pile of six cards—one green category card and five red responses made by Warren, Ben, Mary-Jo, Auriele, and Darryl. I looked the category over again.

Trustworthy

I looked at the answers—I had gotten some absurd ones here.

"Who the hell put The President?" I looked around at the circle. No one moved. "'Cause you win."

Warren picked up the green card in his victory.

"Oh, come on! Carrots are totally trustworthy!" Darryl complained like a three year old. Auriele rolled her eyes.

"The category is Poor." Warren announced and scooted back to give us room to put our cards down. I picked up the first card I found, Marshmallows, and put it face down in the pile.

Everyone moved back to let Warren pick the pile and choose the winner.

"Marshmallows? Fork… Abraham Lincoln? Cats…" He looked up. "Who put Africa?"

"Oh come on, that's cruel." Auriele made a face.

"You win." He tossed the green card in the middle and Mary-Jo took it.

"You put Africa?" I asked.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" She laughed.

"Shifty." Darryl announced, placing the next green card in the center. We all placed our red cards around it, face down. He picked them up.

"I'm thinking Asparagus definitely won that one." He was grinning.

"Yes!" I took the card.

"Darryl!" Auriele mock hit him. "You didn't choose me?"

That was the thing about playing with wolves, you always knew whose card was whose, you really didn't have to ask. It was more fun to make fun of a person out loud if they did put down something stupid which is why we usually asked. But paper retains scent pretty well so you could pick up the last person who held it usually.

"No, Mashed Potatoes didn't cut it. Sorry."

"I personally thought George Washington was hilarious." Mary-Jo smiled.

"It was, but only Porsche would put in a vegetable when the category was Shifty."

"So true." I nodded.

"My turn to judge!" Auriele announced. "Funny."

I picked up my Bunny card and put it in the pile. She sifted through them and chose…

"Death by a long shot." She passed the card to Ben.

"Death is pretty funny." I nodded, laughing.

"Eh, sometimes." Darryl shrugged.

"Depends really." Warren agreed.

Auriele and Mary-Jo looked at us like we were insane.

"Oh, come on. Tell me you don't enjoy killing things!" I looked at them, astounded.

"No, honestly, I don't enjoy killing people." Auriele frowned.

"Oh, no, not people—though I hear that's a riot—I meant death in general, as a whole." I explained.

"Not everyone is immortal." Mary-Jo reminded gently.

"Well, neither am I for certain when you think about it." It's true, my mother wasn't immortal. She was all human in the loosest sense of the word.

"True."

"Then how do you find death funny?" Auriele asked.

"Because thanks to these jagaloons," I pointed to Ben and Warren, "I watched CSI daily as a child…until my father and mother found out…"

"It shows real life experiences, we were preparing her for the future." Warren rolled his eyes at Auriele's shocked expression.

"Dad didn't see it like that." I laughed.

"How did Adam see it?" Auriele kept her eyes fixed on Warren.

"He said they were poisoning my mind with rape and violence and that if I ended up in Juvenile Detention he'd see to it they ended up in jail." I shook my head. Ben ruffled my hair.

"I agree with Warren on this one, we do not belong in jail for your temper."

"Love you too." I rolled my eyes and leaned on him.

"Okay there are other people here!" Mary-Jo threw a pillow at me. "I'm with Warren on the lovey-dovey stuff. We will have none of it!"

_Seems like no one will these days._

I threw the pillow back.

"Don't need it, I'm not sleepy."

"That could be taken in so many ways." Darryl grinned.

"Oh, grow up!" I glared at him, "Why is everyone doing that? First Charles, Sam, and Anna, then the Marrok, and now YOU? What has gotten into people?" I looked at Auriele, "This is your fault."

"How am I responsible?" She asked, exasperated.

"You're his mate, I don't know, do something!"

Warren and Mary Jo started cracking up.

"You're pretty funny for a little pup, you know that?"

"Who you calling a pup, Firefighter?"

Lots of unnecessary teasing broke out along with a hell of a lot of laughing.

The door opened.

"Never mind, we'll come back after you guys are sober." Honey looked at all of us. Peter was right behind her.

"Boils through our system too fast, it's almost impossible to get drunk." I disagreed.

"How would you know that?"

"Hey, I'm fifteen, you learn a lot."

"Ah, of course." Warren nodded. "Party?"

"Not really, more of a get together." I shrugged, "Just a tiiiiny group of us."

"Don't you usually wait until you can drive to start doing that sort of stuff?" Peter mused.

"I sure as hell don't."

"Why do we compare you to your mother? She wasn't half as stupid." Mary-Jo sighed.

"That's what I've been saying!" I exclaimed. Immediately there was silence.

"Okay then." Warren was cleaning up Apples to Apples.

"What do you guys wanna do?" I sighed.

"It's three in the morning…" Mary-Jo looked at the clock.

"We should go to sleep and wake up in three hours." Darryl got up and pulled Auriele to her feet.

"I call couch!" I jumped on it. "You guys can sleep in the basement." I motioned with my hand to the door that lead to their little private pack room downstairs. When they left, I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and decided to text Anna.

_Heyy wats up?_

No answer for about ten minutes.

_Im kinda busy talk l8r_

Thanks for blowing me off, Anna. Why are you awake at three in the morning anyways?

Oh, God no. Too many pictures! AGH!

I fell off the couch…or rolled off it in pain on my mental images. I didn't bother climbing back onto in and just curled up on the floor, falling into that sleep where you can still hear and feel what's going on around you but you can't respond to the surroundings because you're technically asleep and unaware that you are aware of your surroundings.

I could feel someone lay down beside me, his arms wrap around me gently pulling my body closer. I sighed.

Ben.

My Ben.

_Mine._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Not Good NOT GOOD!**_

I heard growling. I looked around my dream but there was nothing involving growling. I fished myself out of the fantasy and found myself in a harsh reality.

"Don't you dare wake him up." I hissed into the darkness, letting my eyes adjust, but I already knew who was there. The angry noise continued as the amber-yellow eyes I had immediately spotted fixed to the face of my father. I blinked and swapped my vision—wolf eyes are more than just mood rings—so I could see better. The cable box's clock read 4 am. I had slept quite peacefully for all of an hour.

Mom wasn't there—just my luck—to pull Dad back and tell him we'd talk in the kitchen so I took her place…sort of. I got up carefully, hoping Ben wouldn't wake, and stormed quietly into the kitchen. If Dad knew what was good for him he'd follow me and not take me leaving as an opportunity to kill a sleeping Ben and dispose of his body.

He followed.

"You will _not_ wake him up. You will leave him _alone_." I growled.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because he didn't do anything to you, Dad!" I said, annoyed beyond belief.

"I find _him_ in my _house_—"

"He's your pack, alpha-almighty-father," I rolled my eyes as I cut him off.

His eyes flashed.

"On the floor, tangled with you."

"No, 'tangled' is two naked people with mismatched limbs covered in a knotted mess of a thin sheet. This was merely snuggling. There's a difference, especially because 'tangled' usually occurs after _sex_." I disagreed.

"How do I know you didn't?" Boy he was _pissed_! Did he even hear himself?

"Besides the fact we'd be stupid to with six people downstairs and you and Mom upstairs? Um, because you have a NOSE." I looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm sure Mom can verify it if you need her to—her nose is better than ours…says she."

He wasn't any calmer.

"Dad, please, I'm _fine_. No worries."

"I'm calling the Marrok." He finally said through gritten teeth.

"What? WHY?" I jumped.

"Because you're throwing your future away for _that_ thanks to him and I won't have it."

"Dad!"

He had the phone.

"Dad, please." Nothing. "you've never trusted me, you know that? Not once. Even when I lived in Montana you had to control me." Someone was walking down the stairs from the second floor above us, Mom. "I've never had my own life. You're worse than Charles who must've spent way too much time being depressed before Anna because he's a real fun killer sometimes; but, you're not even a fun killer, Dad, you're the ultimate control freak. It's why I threw tantrums when I was seven. It's why I get myself into what I get into now—because I get a moment of freedom from _your_ control. I don't know if it's your military training, your OCD, your lack of trust, or that you just don't like me, but you need to stop and take a step backwards out of my life. I'm okay with collars and leashes, but chains only make me pull harder. I don't like you controlling my life. I'm only fifteen, but I've been through hell and back already. I know my way around this damned world as well as the next wolf—if that's even what I am." I paused, "Just give me some space. I can deal damn well on my own." Jesse once said she never understood how I got away with language but I think it has to do with the fact I started when I was three so everyone is pretty used to it. But, if Mom's pissed, I get slammed for it big time.

And…she was standing behind me.

A round of applause for my wonderful senses!

She was…only kinda angry, but wait until she heard my dad's side of this…then things would get ugly. I'm pretty sure she was the first person with an aversion to Ben and that didn't make things any easier.

"What happened?" She demanded, looking from my father to me.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed quietly, motioning for her to quiet down.

"Why do I need to be quiet?" She asked, her voice had lowered to a whisper.

"Ben's asleep and she doesn't want to wake him." My father told her sharply.

"Because _you_ almost did! What were you _thinking_?" I hissed.

"What happened?" My mother said again.

"I'm asleep and he," I pointed at Dad, "Gets the bright idea to start growling and wake me up."

"What has this got to do with Ben?" Mom's voice had that angry edge to it, well…I'm done for. She waited patiently for an answer.

"She was sleeping with him." Dad looked at her.

Mom glared at me and opened her mouth to say something, but I cut in.

"Not in that sense of the phrase!" I turned around to completely face my mother. "He, Warren, Mary-Jo, Auriele, Darryl, Honey, and Peter decided to have a sleep over and Ben stayed in the living room with me.

"They were on the floor—"

"Only because I fell off the couch." I pointed out. Ha, like that made it any better.

"Tang—"

"SNUGGLING!" I interrupted, looking back at Dad I said, "I explained that to you already."

"The point is—" He glared at me, I cut him off again.

"The point is you can watch him _rape_ me because you pushed him to the edge the first or second day I got here, but you can't stand to see me actually want him." I clenched my teeth together, "It's honestly the truth. If I hadn't gotten up, he'd sure as hell rape me and you wouldn't of cared. Mom probably would, but you definitely wouldn't."

"Porsche." Mom snapped.

"No, Mom, it's true. Think about it. And it was his idea to assign Ben to stalk me, was it not? HE kept him away from Jesse, then me, but when I turn fifteen he doesn't think Ben will touch me? I have no memory of our make-out session on the street, as to who started it, but that was _your_ fault. You're blaming Bran for _your_ carelessness with your own daughter! I mean that's not like you at all. As I said before, you're an absolute control freak, why did you let that slip through your mind? _How_ did you let that slip through your mind? You're blaming Bran because you can't admit you made a mistake trusting Ben and I fell for him." I growled, "You can't face the fact you can't control me, you can't face the fact I'm not two anymore. YOU CAN'T FACE THE FACT I LOVE BEN."

"You don't love Ben."

"Yes, I do." I nodded.

"He doesn't love you back, admit it. He doesn't care at all."

"Just because he doesn't _control_ me like you do, doesn't mean he doesn't care. It means he knows more about me than my own father does. It means he knows he can't push and pull me around. He knows he can't make me do what he wants. He knows I can't stand being trapped in situations I can't get myself out of. He knows I need to be able to push him away if I can't handle what he wants. If I feel uncomfortable he doesn't touch me. He can't hurt me," _purposely…_ "He actually cares."

"He doesn't. You know what he's done as well as I do, Porsche." My Dad frowned.

"'Did' being past tense if I'm not entirely mistaken." I smiled. "He's _mine_."

Mom got ticked with that last comment of mine, but when she opened her mouth, Dad spoke.

"I'm calling the Marrok. You're going back to Montana."

"What? NO!" I jumped at the same time my Mom said "Adam!"

"Pack your things, it's final."

I shook my head, tears coming into my eyes as I tried to push them away.

"Daddy, you can't do this! I—"

"Now, Porsche."

I backed away, still blinking back tears, before turning and fleeing to my room, knocking into a shocked Darryl and Warren as I went. Slamming the door behind me, I flopped onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow.

He couldn't do this to me.

αβΩ

"Adam, your daughter is all but herself. She's anorexic!" I could hear Bran's voice, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. The words didn't have meaning.

I could hear Mom screaming at Dad in the background.

I could hear Charles and Samuel talking.

But, I couldn't feel anything.

Remus, a fairly old dog now, whined next to me, pushing soup closer. I pushed it away again.

"It's depression in the extreme. Last night she howled for seven hours straight."

Anna was braiding my hair, speaking softly to me. But, I couldn't comprehend her.

"He misses you too, but he wants you to eat, Porsche. You have to eat. Everything will be okay in the end, there's nothing to be upset about."

Like Romeo and Juliet perhaps only with a long swig of silver and silver bullets through the heart I suppose. How would she like it if I took Charles away without a good-bye?

Aphrodite, my cat, was in my lap, purring sadly as if she knew something was terribly wrong.

My throat was sore, I couldn't speak. As if I would if I could. Bran said I was howling?

"Adam, Mercy is right. Think of what's best for your daughter. We've got guard on her day and night because we're scared she's going to commit suicide."

I want to commit suicide, but the Omega behind me was managing to keep that urge in check.

"I understand that. No, I wouldn't want that to happen either, but this is far worse. Porsche can defend herself fine, but she can't handle this, she's only fifteen."

I hugged Aphrodite to me.

"Damn it, Hauptman, listen to me." Bran growled, "Your mate is crying. Do you even hear yourself? You're signing you daughter's death warrant here. She may be one of mine, but she's your daughter. I can't keep guards on her for forever before she tries to make a break for it."

I know the door opened and someone came in. Anna gently eased herself up.

Samuel sat beside me.

As soon as the door closed, Anna's hold broke and all my pain flooded my senses at once. I curled up, dropping Aphrodite, and tears fell like one of those bad cartoons where it's only water streaking down the character's face and into puddles at their feet. Sam rubbed my back comfortingly, but I didn't want it at all.

"My Da is talking with yours." He murmured, 'It'll be okay, Porsche, you won't lose him."

I whined, looking at him with the tears blurring my vision to a dangerous extreme.

"I will, I left." I whispered, my throat burning.

"Adam Hauptman, she has been like this for three days without improving and I can hear your wolf in the background." More discussion, it was hours.

My guard changed.

"Charles, kill me." I pleaded, it was so quiet but he heard it.

"You're going to go back, I promise. Your mother has sense." He looked at me pitifully.

They were still on the phone when my guard changed again, two hours later.

I recognized the smell of roses.

"Hey, Petal." It was a nickname The Moor had given me when I first arrived here because of my interest in gardening. Roses had always been my favorite, but I left those to him. I had some gorgeous violets though…

Had…

I had a lot of things…

I was wolf, curled up in a ball in the corner of my bed nearest the back corner of my room.

Asil placed a little potted plant on the bedside table. I recognized it immediately and, without truly caring for an answer, I raised my eyebrow.

"Repotted them while you were away." He attempted a smile that didn't reach his eyes…or his heart. It was just there to attempt to cheer me up. "This little one was all alone."

There are a lot of people out there all alone too.

I cautiously crept over to sniff it, then sneezed when I did. I curled back up, but closer to my violet.

"That's right." He approved and patted the spot next to him, "Come on over and have a bite to eat."

It was then I saw, and scented, the deer.

I whined.

"You have to eat."

I closed my eyes and ignored his efforts. He out of all of them knew how I felt. He had lost his mate, his forever, and wanted to die too. Why couldn't he let me be? The bed shifted as if he had bent downwards and when it settled back to normal again I smelled fresh blood from the dead corpse.

"Come on, Porsche." He snapped his fingers as if I were some well-trained lap dog that came at his whim and will.

I opened one eye to see his forefinger, middle finger, and thumb dripping blood. He saw the movement of my eye and reached forward, towards me until it dripped in front of my face. I closed my eyes again and licked a bit of the blood off his fingers, but I wasn't hungry in the slightest. He sighed and brought his hand back.

"There must be something?"

There was.

Ben.

My Ben.

Tears rolled softly down my muzzle, through my matted fur. I sat p, threw my head back, and howled.

"Yes, that's your daughter!" I could feel the Marrok's frustration wash over me and I trembled, breaking off mid-howl and cowering. I couldn't fight back if he was frustrated with me…I'd die.

There was nothing left anyways.

"Fine, if you're okay with a suicidal daughter, fine."

My eyes widened as my paw touched something that stung faintly and smelled of magic. I pulled back and scrambled away, putting distance between myself and the object and looking back.

Why did it follow me?

My life was coming apart at the seams and it just appeared happily out of thin air like nothing was happening. What good does the damn thing do?

"She's a liability like this if she gets out. If you want us to keep her and she hurts someone, you can kill her yourself."

I squeaked and dashed under my covers, trembling.

"Yes, Adam, I'm serious. Either she'll be good and peacefully commit suicide if she escapes, or go on a mad rampage. Or I suppose she could simply starve to death. I could command her to eat, but she's a mini-Mercy. It would do us no good. She'd fight back." Pause, "No, she doesn't eat, Adam, please put your wife on the phone. She's obviously thinking straight."

Another guard change, Anna again. She brought her mini-keyboard and started playing. I recognized the song and slunk into my closet for some peace—like that would work with my hearing—so I went back into the room and Changed to human and pulled on the pajamas I'd had on for the past however many days. Anna was singing softly.

"…and now I wonder, if I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just…"

I wiped my eyes.

"It's always times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me. 'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong, living in your precious memory."

"Mercy, yes any of mine would be more than willing to bring her there." Silence, "Oh, okay, yes, you can come here if you'd like. When—you're on the highway… Okay, thank you for coming. She appreciates it. Okay, good-bye."

I heard the click.

"Finally someone with sense." Footsteps, outside my door, it opened.

"Porsche, your Mother is coming." Bran told me, "You're going home."

I choked.

"No!" I scrambled up. Anna caught me as black shaded my vision in a dizzy spell from standing up so quickly.

"Porsche, what's wr—" He took another step towards me.

"He doesn't want me. He-he doesn't. I-I-I left him!" My voice cracked and I was in utter hysterics "He-he-he made me leave but I let h-him make me. B-B-Ben h-hates me. H-he d-doesn't w-want me." I shook my head wildly.

"It's okay Porsche, don't worry." Anna soothed and I calmed down. She guided me back to the bed.

"Does Mercy know?" She asked, but she wasn't talking to me.

"I told her what to expect, yes." The Marrok nodded.

αβΩ

"Mercy, walk in there slowly. She can't think straight and I don't think she'd take kindly to hurting her mother."

Mom was here? I looked up from where Anna toyed with my hair. I couldn't keep track of night and day and time slipped between the news she was coming and now, I just didn't know how much. I think about ten and a half hours was the usual.

"My son's Omega is in there, but she still isn't entirely okay."

"Bran, where is my daughter?"

I let a whine escape my human throat.

I heard foot-steps and my door opened.

"Oh, Porsche." My Mom sighed angrily, "I told him. You were right to think he hasn't been right, he hasn't." She was hugging me.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Porsche." She nodded.

Anna's affect was slightly weakened because it was stronger with direct contact.

I cried.

"Nothing's right anymore."

"Since when has anything been right?" Mom asked me.

I hiccupped a laugh.

"She hasn't eaten in a while, else I'd leave." Anna explained softly.

"Thank-you."

Anna nodded.

"Mom, can we go home?" I asked.

"After you eat, yes." She smiled sadly.

"Come on, lil' sis." Anna and Mom helped me up. "Time to get some meat back on you."

αβΩ

The car ride was quiet. I'd eaten enough that I wouldn't kill anyone.

The food was bland.

"I would have followed you, but your father needed some…reminders. This whole situation has him out of his mind." My mother explained. "Ben was in the safe room last I checked and Warren had him under control."

I nodded, not really caring or listening as we ascended another steep incline. I looked at my hands.

Scared of heights.

"You really love him?" Mom finally sighed.

I bit my lip and nodded. Finally, I spoke. It was barely a whisper, but I spoke.

"He cared." Tears slid down my cheek.

"We all care, Porsche."

Silence.

"What's the reason for the use of past tense?" Mom glanced at me with nothing but concern in her eyes.

"I-I l-left him. H-h-he doesn't care anymore." I blinked past my tears.

"Porsche, he went crazy. He pined when you left. Trust me." She shook her head.

But she didn't say he cared.

"He's okay. He's a lifesaver when it counts, but please understand why I'm not happy, Porsche." Mom sighed, "You know what he's done and what he's capable of. I don't want you to wind up hurt or dead. Rape can happen, and it's been recognized in married couples—don't rush things—you should realize that. If he touches you once without your consent you'd better tell your father and I."

I stayed silent for a moment.

"I understand."

"And, be careful with him, he's been hurt." She added gently.

I looked up, sudden interest sparked inside me.

"What? When?"

"Nothing, Porsche, before you were born, long before you were born, just remember. You know the rules. Nothing happens—and I most certainly do not want grandkids before you're at least twenty-six."

αβΩ

Home.

I hugged my father, apologizing a million times before rushing downstairs. Warren greeted me and I hugged him quickly before scrambling with the silver lock, despite the burning sensation in my fingers.

He was wolf.

I hugged him, burying my face into his fur and crying. Anger was radiating off him and it made me nervous. I knew Mom, Dad, and Warren were behind me.

And then it happened.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Heartbreak Warfare**_

He bit my shoulder until it gushed blood. I winced and drew back with a wimper. He turned away.

"Please." I whispered.

He didn't even flick an ear back to signal he heard me.

I staggered up, choking back sobs, and fled to my bedroom. I was an absolute and total wreck.

And I was right.

He hated me.

He didn't want me.

I was alone.

The walking stick had appeared again as I screamed into my pillow. My mother rubbed my back as I kicked the bed, face down in feather-fluff from the other pillow I had ripped. My screams turned into howls that echoed through the house.

My dad came up, eyes gold from the fighting I had heard downstairs.

"Porsche, sweetie, it's okay." He soothed cautiously, walking slowly to me, worried about my reaction to him.

I bit the second pillow to stifle the noise I created.

"Sick bastard doing this to her."

"Adam." My mom hissed.

"No, Mercy, look at her! He's killing her. He's taking everything out on her and she didn't do anything. It was my fault she left and he's tearing her apart." My father fought back. "He needs to—"

"Don't hurt him." I blinked water from my eyes.

"Porsche—"

"No, Dad. If he hurts, I'll be the one who causes it." I said, sudden certainty in my voice.

He smiled for a second.

"That's my daughter."

αβΩ

I had cleaned myself up a lot.

And…slept for a few days.

"Porsche, you have a visitor." I pulled on clothes and combed through my hair with my fingers. I walked down the stairs and the scent hit me.

"JAMIE!" I screeched, bolting over and hugging my best friend ever in the Tri-Cities. We used to go to school together when I was seven and we always hung out during breaks when I lived here.

"Well, Hauptman, I only heard yesterday you were in town." He laughed, "You should've called."

"Slipped my mind, been busy with other things." I shrugged apologetically, "But I can tell this isn't purely social." I told him, as Mom left, smiling. "What's up?"

"Dexter broke his arm…" He sighed and trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

Dexter was my sort-of replacement in Jamie's band. Well, our band. We were a screwed up bunch. No lead singer among us because we swapped, depending on the song. My favorites were the ones we wrote, but we mostly did covers.

"Ah, and you need me for practice?" I laughed, it felt good to laugh.

"Um…" He grinned sheepishly, "We need you for Tumbleweed."

I froze.

"Tumbleweed? Aw, shit. That's fucked up, isn't it in, like, two weeks?" I grumbled.

"Oh, come on! Donia _really_ wanted you to play bass again! Please?" He begged.

"Depends, are you and Donia going out yet?" God knows how hard I tried to get them together.

Not that I'm particularly religious. But, I think everyone pretty much knows I tried.

He blushed.

"Well—um—eh…"

"HA! Twenty bucks, Silverman! I told you!" I jumped up and down. "Details?"

"No, no details, Hauptman! Please tell me you'll do the gig!" He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Um, tons of it, yeah. I'm never quite sure with you…" He laughed.

"When do I start?"

"Um…now would be best. We need a bassist for practice today." He admitted.

"Of course…" I nodded and went to get my stuff. I stopped and turned around, "Two favors?"

"And you'll drop the twenty bucks?"

I scrunched up my face.

"Fifteen."

"Ten." He shook his head.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Favors?" He asked.

"Pedals? Please?"

"You're so obsessed with those! But, fine. You can work any and all pedals the others allow you to touch." He sighed in defeat.

"Yes!" I smiled.

"And the other?"

"Tell you when we get there."

αβΩ

"Evil, I love it!" Donia grinned. She was the only other girl in the band. Her hair was bright orange, either inspired somewhat by Hayley of Paramore or possibly old pictures of my sister except with a neon twist to it that made it glow abnormally in the dark garage.

"God, woman, remind me never to break up with you." Jamie blinked in utter shock and fear. I admit, Donia and I had some pretty crazy expressions on our face.

"So I have your permission?" I asked.

"Oh, hell yeah!" She hive-fived me.

αβΩ

Haha, performance time. Believe it or not, we were the only modern-song group at this thing. I took my position behind Jamie—lead singer for this one and, as always, lead guitar—and on the left of Donai, keyboard. Corey played rhythm on the other side of the…stage is an over statement in my opinion, but okay. Tyler played behind us all on the drums. All of our songs were covers.

And we had tons of them.

"Bullet With Butterfly Wings" was simple. I ran over to hit a few buttons on our system and stepped on a couple of pedals—my favorite part, put Dexter was actually in charge of it. Turns out you can work sound with only one arm.

Ke$ha, not my favorite singer, but Donia begged and she was helping me out big time so I never bothered to refuse to sing "tiK toK" with her.

"Disturbia," The Cab version with some minor adjustments here and there, nailed it!

Every song pretty much worked out.

"Imma Be," blame Corey, just blame Corey.

"Let it Rock," Jamie edited that and I think it was supposed to piss me off the way he did it. I mean it was either about me or Donia, but whichever, it was completely true for both of us.

"Now the girl's disgraced. She who knew her father when she cursed, his name, turned and chased the dollar. But it…"

Now was the time for some fun. Corey adjusted his mic and Jamie stood next to me for a couple of…special songs. I looked back. Donia smiled evil-y and nodded, I tried not to laugh at her face.

First verse, easy, the boys, including Tyler, swapped per part. Chorus? Too simple. I danced with Jamie as we played.

My part was up, Donia as back-up.

"Okay, I get it, let me think, I guess this might turn." We had been…editing for younger children who—for some reason because I'd never been allowed to come until I was thirteen—were watching. "Maybe it's time to put this on your side burns. He say I'm bad…" I unbuttoned Jamie's top three…buttoned buttons. "Pressin' me like button-downs on a Friday night." I giggled.

Donia took over.

"I'm so pretty like, me on my pedal bike, me on my low starch, me on my egga-whites. He say 'Donnie, don't stop, you da bestest…" Her accent was pretty damn good.

Corey picked up and we stood back-to-back for his line:

"Girl, I gotta watch my back, 'cause I'm not just anybody."

That's when some real fun took place. Jamie didn't pointedly look at the target, but I did, smiling and cuddling Jamie.

"Oh that was your girl? I thought I recognized her!"

The song ended and we changed to "Meet Me Halfway."

"Master of Disaster."

"Welcome to the Family," another request of Donia's because we all can harmonize well when we have an actually excuse to try.

"Misery Business." Donia and I had fun "fighting" on that one.

"Right Round," "Low," and "Sugar" were interesting.

Who sung 'em?

Ha, who do you think?

Yup, me and Jamie, Donia just rocks like that. I love having her as a revenge partner.

We hugged, we laughed, we cuddled. Nothing was really too complicated, I mean he knew what I was doing and why and I could tell he was madly in love with Donnie.

Corey really wanted "On to the Next One," so we pretty much only sang a really small portion of it because cleaning that would mean no lyrics at all. So we—meaning Donia and I—hit record and recorded our voices so we didn't have to keep singing in the background.

Donia and I both hate Cyrus with a passion that burns with the heat of a million-gazillion suns, but because of the little midgets present, we sang "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home," because…it's true. Then we forced Jamie to sing Jonas Brothers for us because we were going to do that anyways. Everyone had learned the song behind his back. Donia could play lead pretty well so she stole his guitar and played that instead for that number. Poor Jamie, thank God he had a younger sister so he heard the words to "Live to Party" everyday.

Haha, he loved us.

"Womanizer" and "Piece of Me" were fun!

We ended with "Please Don't Leave Me," having played Prima J's "Rock Star," Kat DeLuna's "Unstoppable," and "Never Miss a Beat" by the Kaiser Chiefs.

The P!nk song was a very emotional duet-type-thing with me and Donia singing, obviously.

A lot of songs, we'll admit, but well done songs.

And the crowd agreed.

Of course, the whole of my father's pack had been there, but Ben was gone I noticed happily. He had put on sunglasses in Bedrock and gotten quite huffy when I danced with Jamie in the Jonas Brothers song. When I nipped Jamie's ear in "Sugar" he was pissed though.

Serves him right.

I sat next to Mom.

Ben better be hurting, he deserved it.

A little piece of me broke all the same.

"Good job." Mom commented, "Could've chosen better songs though."

"I chose 'em on purpose." I shrugged.

"I figured. The little 'nip' sent him over the edge." She frowned, "And I wasn't too happy with it either. I could see what you were doing, but I wasn't happy."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tease wolves, Porsche."

"I didn't tease him. I simply proved the point that I didn't need him." I disagreed, "Where's Dad?"

"Went to give Ben a piece of his mind for leaving before you finished." Warren drawled, "He heard the 'I'm sorry' in the P!nk song, cursed something, and left. He had no control, thanks to you, the entire time."

I was satisfied with the report.

"Good."

"Not good." Warren shook his head. "I think he hates himself for what he did and wants to fuck you until you can't see straight to prove you're 'his.'"

Mom glared at him.

"I'm simply stating a fact, Mercy. It seems to be what he was planning." Warren shrugged.

"Ha, yeah." I scoffed. He'd better not touch me.

"Porsche, Ben wants you." My father was back. "Warren, go with her."

We got up and walked to where Dad had come from. We were walking for quite some time before we found Ben. He growled at Warren for touching me.

"Ben, anyone can touch me who I let touch me, I'm not yours. You don't want me anymore."

"That's not what I said." He disagreed, his eyes were a wild blue.

"No, you're right. That's not what you said, because you haven't said anything to me in two weeks, Ben. I assumed it's what you were thinking." I agreed.

He moved quickly and I wasn't paying enough attention to see it coming. I felt pain shoot through me as my head slammed into the side of the building he pinned me against.

Even faster, Warren had pulled Ben away.

"I wasn't going to hurt her!" He fought.

"You already did, her head is bleeding." Warren hissed. Ben went rigid.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped. I felt the back of my head, touching sickly sweet, warm, red blood. "I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, okay." I whispered.

"Ben, don't lie to her." We both knew he wasn't lying.

"I really mean it! I didn't mean any of it! I'm sorry I'm a (and here's where we substitute profound words I have _never_ heard in my _entire_ life for a good word) who hurt you so many times. I'm sorry!" He told me.

I sighed.

It was the truth.

"Let him go, Warren."

"Porsche—"

"Please."

He compled.

"I accept your apology." I said simply. Ben took a step towards me. I took a step back. "I didn't say I accept you."

Warren grinned behind Ben who looked fairly pained.

"Porsche—"

"Jamie has a lot of potential, I think. He's a damn good kisser, you know." I smiled innocently.

Ben froze.

"Stop teasing the poor guy." Warren laughed. I sighed.

"Fine."

Ben wrapped me in a hug. I snaked my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his.

Warren coughed.

I ignored him and licked Ben's bottom lip, begging like a puppy.

But he was the one who stopped it, laughing when I pouted. He leaned in and his lips were next to my ear.

"Warren's right there, Porsche." He breathed softly.

"And I'll share what I've seen with your parent's in a heartbeat." Warren agreed.

"Just take the fun out of everything." I grumbled.

"Kissing is not classified as 'fun.'" I spun around to see Kyle, what the hell was he doing here? "Adam wants you all back." Ah, that makes sense.

"Oh, okay." I followed he and Warren, to see that Ben wasn't coming. "Oh come on! I don't bite."

"Your performance on stage says otherwise, sweetheart." Kyle laughed.

"…hard…" I muttered.

"Well done by the way. You have a great voice." Kyle added.

"A girl can only try!" I laughed and turned back again, "Ben!" I rolled my eyes. He came back down from wherever and caught up to us quickly.

"Your acting is pretty good too." Kyle continued, "I think I was the only person who knew it was planned."

"I guessed." Warren disagreed.

"I said person, not wolf-man."

I laughed.

"Had me fooled." Ben whispered in my ear. Until that moment, I hadn't realized he was that close.

I stopped, his hands were on my hips from behind. I turned my head to face him.

"Good.

He nibbled _my_ ear.

"Not good." His hands griped me tighter to him and he moved down to my neck with his kisses and nips.

"Mmm…my parents will throw a fit, Ben."

"Mine."

Whoops, not Ben. I lied. It was _not_ Ben. Wolves make everything so much more confusing.

"But you won't kiss me." I had to start that myself, quite breathlessly, might I add.

Warren and Kyle had…disappeared so I was expecting one, if not both, of my parents fairly soon.

I clawed at Ben's T-shirt though, suddenly desiring to be closer, needing to be closer, to feel his skin on mine.

He took both my hands in his, pulling away and frowning. The human was back in control.

"I kind of need that to convince your father nothing happened, Porsche. It being shredded on the ground wouldn't help my case."

I looked at him and sighed.

"Now you want to be responsible."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Pretty Please?**_

"Ben, my arm hurts again." I whined as we walked back to where the Pack had situated itself on the ground at the place where we had just been…it's hard to be more specific. It was true though, it had been two/three weeks but it still stung on occasion.

"And?"

"Carry me?"

He laughed.

"What has that got to do with your arm?"

"Please?" I looked at him.

"No thanks." He sighed, looking tense as he walked by.

"Ben?" I pouted, giving him the full effect of my 15 year-old puppy dog eyes and pout by standing in front of him.

"Don't stick your lip out like that unless you want me to bite it off." He warned in what sounded like a completely serious way.

Part of me wanted to see if he would.

In the end, I shivered, standing there like an idiot before realizing he had walked past me.

"Just this once?"

"We're right here, Porsche. It's all of a two minute walk!" He was annoyed.

"But two minutes is a long time!"

"It's less than an eighth of an hour."

Remind me to have him do my algebra homework for me.

"But it's a long 'less than an eighth of an hour!'" I sat down on the ground.

"Porsche, get up." He rolled his eyes as he turned around. I stayed where I was seated on the…pavement.

"No." I crossed my arms.

"You look like an idiot, sitting on the side of the road like that. What if a car hits you?" He asked.

"It's an alleyway, not a road." I disagreed.

"All the more dangerous."

"I disagree." I smiled.

He towered over me and actually looked kind of intimidating.

"You're in a dark alleyway with a known rapist and no signs of life and it doesn't creep you out in the slightest? Doesn't bother you?" He frowned, it was officially the first time I had ever heard someone admit to being a rapist.

"It bothers the shit out of me." I stared up at him, "Because the 'known rapist' won't fucking carry me!"

He let out an angry huff of air and reached a hand out to where I sat. I shied away.

He blinked, his eyes blue again, with honest confusion. I calmed down.

"You were scared." He accused. All wolves hate the scent of fear, me included. Well, when it's your prey's scent of fear…that's another story. But knowing people were afraid of you for no reason is really quite bothersome. I sighed with relief, he hadn't been about to hurt me.

Serves me right for pushing him over the edge.

"Well, helping me up when you seem pretty damn pissed would make anyone wonder about your intentions." I nodded, "Angry people don't help people up, they beat them up on occasion, but they most certainly do not help people up."

"I won't hurt you." He looked at me.

"Ha, yeah, okay. You keep believing that." I snorted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you hurt me already. Everyone I know seems to hurt me. Not hurting me in one way or another isn't possible." I felt the back of my head, happy to feel the blood was dry and there was nothing wrong other than that.

"I said—"

"Saying 'sorry' doesn't mean anything. Does anyone know that? 'Sorry' means you won't do it again. Everyone will do it again, just because we aren't full human doesn't mean we're perfect. 'Sorry' can only count so many times before you're doubted." I kept my eyes shut and pushed myself off the ground before opening them. "Come on. Let's go." I took two steps forward before turning back.

"I lied. Carry me?"

He lifted me into his arms bridal style.

"Finally." I rolled my eyes, "I thought I was going to have to knock you out."

He laughed. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes, listening to the beat of his heart.

αβΩ

"Now is the time I put you down." Ben dropped me.

"Why?" I whined, I had been cat napping for all of thirty seconds.

"Because you're parents are here with the rest of them."

I sighed and skipped forward to find the lot of 'em.

Agh, I'm thinking funny! Next thing you know I'll be screwing up chips and French-fries. I had to fall for the British guy? That really messed me up.

"You staying here for school?" Ben suddenly asked.

"School…oh…wow…that's right. Damn I haven't graduated yet!" I cursed, "I guess I'm going to have to."

High school wasn't too far from college…

Where would I go for college?

Agh!

"You forgot about your education?" Ben teased.

"…noooooooo…" I trailed off, "Yeah…I did."

"Good job."

"Ah, yes, well."

"There you guys are! Adam and Mercy just went looking for you." I opened my mouth to say something, but it was apparent that Darryl was talking to Ben and not me.

Ben stiffened and looked at the ground.

That's right, he's like fiftieth isn't he?

"What did you do to her that made her _bleed_?" He growled.

"Darryl, it's fine. It was my fault." I murmured.

"It's your fault you're bleeding?" He checked me over.

"Yes, completely my fault." And it was, I pushed way too far and got most of what I deserved.

He frowned at Ben and went back to where Auriele stood, whispering something in her ear, but I wasn't paying any attention. I did, however, notice him take out a cell phone and listened to the number he dialed.

Crap.

"Yes, Adam, they're here."

I fucking hate my life.

αβΩ

"Porsche, we're needed in Seattle for a little bit." Mom explained. "So, we're leaving you—"

"Alone?" I hoped.

"No. We are not leaving you alone, nice try." She laughed, "There will be someone from the pack here at all times, typical guard. While we are gone you are not to be alone with Ben, he isn't a guard and the others have been warned of the consequences."

I made a face.

"Fine."

"And if there is an idiot who decides to see if we'll actually kill him or not and leaves you with Ben—"

"I call Darryl and he kills him." I finished.

"That too, but I would like to have a hand in that as well so Darryl can hold on to him until we get back. Which would be immediately if that happened." She warned, "My original statement was to keep your underwear ON."

"Okay." I shrugged, "No problem." Tons of stuff we can do with it on anyways.

"Is everything clear?"

"Clear as it'll ever be." I smiled.

She looked me over.

"Any loop-holes?"

"Can you see any?" I asked. She opened her mouth to say something and looked back at her watch. "Honey and Peter are here, okay? I'm really sorry we have to do this, but there's another world meeting that we have to go to." She hugged me and left with a "try to stay safe" over her shoulder.

Trying is completely different from succeeding.

I'm not really successful at anything.

On the bright side, when they came back we're going CAMPING! Whoot! The great outdoors!

"So, guard 1 and guard 2! What do you guys wanna do while you're on duty?" I called, stealing a brownie from my mom's stash of "hidden brownies." I think she just enjoys pretending she has a secret.

αβΩ

**First Full Day "Alone":** Oh Dear God, someone bring my parents back!

αβΩ

**Day 2: **I'M MELTING!

αβΩ

**Day 3 of 6: **Hooray for half-sisters and their ability to watch you when your parents are away! I LOVE MY JESSE!

αβΩ

It was day three of six without my parents and I was wishing for them back. My sitters were so strict, they almost killed Jamie! I mean, I get it, if I do anything bad they could possibly be killed, I can totally relate, but no, the whole "you must obey me even though you're my alphas' kid—oh my God don't hurt me!" is really pissing me off.

Well…until Jesse showed up completely sympathetic.

MY LIFESAVER!

She had worked out this deal with my parents that she'd just live here for four days and watch me while Gabriel was on a business trip. I was nothing but relieved. Thing is, Jesse is kind of…odd on occasion. She's like me—total opposite of father dearest—with a great brain (opposite of me…) and no clear concept of true responsibility. Mom said it came with years of experience (she's 30-something right? Isn't that categorized as 'experience'?) or the quick 'but painful option' of having your own children to look after.

Don't get me wrong—she's damn well responsible! She takes care of every problem she needs to.

It's more of her forgetfulness I suppose, and it's dangerous.

The gene is from my Dad—either that or our mothers had some similarity between them (Mom always made her sound like a bitch though…)—because I forget all the time! But her forgetting and leaving me alone with Ben while she's at the night shift at the clinic—vet clinic.

…I didn't even know vet clinics had night shifts! I bet they have an ambulance that not only gets to its destination faster, but is better equipped and has a bigger cut of the budget than a whole human hospital too! I mean, in this day and age, I could definitely see them having an ambulance. You have to admit, it's possible.

Probably driven by dogs.

If wolves can drive, why not dogs right?

The real problem with the situation is that Ben was over.

When the door closed behind her, I fiddled awkwardly with my shirt. Ben played with my hair. I leaned backwards and pulled his face down to mine, kissing him softly. Upside down was not something I could easily manage—it involved motor skills and I had my head on his lap. He sat back up when I released him, brushing a strand of my hair out of my face. His finger brushed softly by my lips and I bit it.

"Porsche!" He snapped.

I upped and ran and could hear him chasing me. I had hid in my room where my scent was all over so the best way to find me was hearing or sight. He cautiously walked in, waiting for the ambush he knew I set. My hiding place was on top of the wardrobe that was conveniently positioned right next to the door and also a piece of furniture I never used, my closet was more than capable of holding my clothes both on and off the hangers. I crouched and waited until he was right under me…

I pounced, thankful that my room was HUGE and had little furniture, only a desk, bed, and wardrobe—two of which were on the other side—and pinned him.

"I win." I grinned and then, unexpectedly, he rolled me and pressed my back to the floor, his whole body covering mine. I let out a squeak, it had happened so fast.

"I win." He let up a little and brushed his fingers under my shirt, consequently causing me to spazz out.

Then he stopped, and no part of him touched me at all in the slightest. I felt a whimper come out of my throat, despite my efforts to choke it back. I could tell in every way shape and form that his wolf was right there, and mine wasn't far behind.

But, he smelled so damn good!

He didn't make any move to touch me so I touched him.

Well…thanks to Mei (who had stayed quite low at the back of my mind after we compromised two weeks ago) I pushed him down again and managed to rip his shirt from collar to waist. He growled and it sent shivers down my spine.

He put a hand on mine.

"Porsche, not now, when you're older maybe, but not now." He said through gritted teeth and I could tell he was trying to be soft.

I shut my eyes, trying to keep the tears that the flood of rejection caused to want to pour out my eyes to keep from doing just that.

"Oh, come on now." He sighed, sitting up and holding me in his arms.

I kept my eyes closed, ignoring the feeling in my stomach.

"Porsche, it's not that I—dear God—it's not…it's because you're fifteen! Besides the fact it's illegal, you're not ready. I can tell you that right now." The little wolf in my head was circling around angrily.

I stayed silent.

"And it's not like I'm about to win the prize for best control anytime soon either. If he—I can't—if I don't keep him in check it'll hurt more than you need it to, and you need the care I can't give you." He wiped a few of the escaped tears from my cheek. "Porsche, I…lo…" He trailed off and looked at the floor. He never said "I love you" not once, and it made me think he didn't. The way he treated me, it wasn't abusive, it wasn't careless, but it was just…something was wrong.

But the feeling in my stomach hadn't gone away, nor would it. My whole _being_ craved him, but he wouldn't let me move. I tensed when he went to get up and accidentally let his hand brush my thigh as he put me down.

"Fuck, Porsche you're not making this any easier for me." He growled.

"Sorry." I whispered, but it was too much. Everything was happening at once and there was no organization in my thoughts. I looked up to see his ice blue eyes before he shook his head and disappeared out my door. Moments later, I heard the back door slam. I let my head fall back on the side of my bed and howled softly and sadly. Everything was messed up in the world, why couldn't I be a normal teen for once?

Tears streamed down my face and I allowed myself to wallow in my self-pity for all of three seconds before I heard a car coming down the road—Honda to be exact. I hate Hondas at times like these. I dried my eyes and walked downstairs to met my sister.

"Ben leave?" she asked angrily, tearing through drawers in search of something.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

Moments passed of drawer slamming and the dishwasher almost being pulled from the wall before I asked.

"Looking for something?"

"I FORGOT MY CELLPHONE!" She exclaimed. She turned to dig through the drawers behind the island.

"Um…htc Droid Incredible?" I questioned, staring at her pocket. "Darling, your little Google Smartphone is right there in your pocket."

She looked down.

"Are you serious?"

I let out a small laugh.

"Well, I'm looking at an htc, too thin for the 'regular' android because that has a keyboard. The Eris is a tiny bit smaller and the carrier—Verizon Wireless—only gives the case you have on your phone out for owners of the Incredible." I nodded, "So I'd say 'yes, I'm serious.'"

"Honestly, you're as bad as Mercy with the cars." Jesse muttered, pulling out her phone.

"I can do cars, cell phones, and computers." I smiled.

"Tech-geek." She teased, heading towards the door.

"Cars aren't technology; they're pieces of crap that require way too much paper work." I corrected, "But, yeah, and you'd better take this." I threw her the phone's car charger. "Internet access can put a lot of strain on the battery sometimes."

"Thanks." She nodded, and right before she left turned around to look at me. "Coincidentally, what kind of phone do you have?"

"LG Cosmos." I frowned.

"Aw, a little keyboard phone! How cute!"

"Ha. Ha. Dad tried to get me the Touch Diamond but I told him he's better get me something with a physical keyboard. Mom has the Incredible though, he got it for her." I explained.

"Right. Are you okay, Porsche?" She took a careful look at me.

"'Course." I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then, I'm off. There's ice cream in the freezer, tons of it thanks to my shopping skills and if Dad kills you for it I'm terribly sorry, so help yourself." She nodded and left, the key turning in the lock behind her.

"Hmmm…" I looked around the kitchen. "Well…I'm alone. There's only one thing to do." I went to the cabinet and got out a giant bowl. "Eat Jesse's ice cream."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I thought I'd warn you that if you don't want to read a terrible lemon then I recommend you skip the wolf POV but that's just me. Excuse my terrible writing, I'm only fourteen and believe it or not, not all fourteen year olds have actually had sex so really I did the best I could from what I know. Thus me saying it's a TERRIBLE lemon as in TERRIBLY WRITTEN! Ah well xD that is a good thing I suppose!**

_**Hey, Dad...You're Back!**_

_Wolf POV_

I smiled happily. My human was asleep and Ben was here, next to us, awake. I was in his arms as the movie's credits played. It was something stupid, I hadn't really been paying much attention to it really.

Porsche and I had reached an "agreement" but this wasn't included for either of our sides, what I was about to do. I smiled, nuzzling into his neck.

"Porsche." He snapped and I ignored him, it wasn't my name was it? Nope! I nibbled and I could feel him getting excited, I could smell it. It just made me that much happier that I could do that to him. He wasn't going to get out of this two days in a row. "Damn it! I told you yesterday!"

I wanted him to be in control, to claim me finally, but he was so very torturously still. I whined.

"No." He glared at me and I think it finally dawned on him that it wasn't his little human he was dealing with. "She doesn't know."

I smiled.

"It's still a no." He told me sternly.

I crossed my arms and got off his lap, sitting in the corner.

"You do that." Ben nodded. "It doesn't work."

I bit my lip, looking as upset as I could.

"It's a no!" He growled, I was finally getting on his nerves.

"Yes." I pouted.

"No!" He ran his hands through his hair, he was unsure of his decision. I was winning, but I wanted him to give in right now. I had no patience left for this. I sighed and got up, turning my back on him, bored. He had nothing for me so I headed back to Porsche's room.

He followed.

I hid my smile when he closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Whaddya wanna do?" I turned around to look in his eyes, rocking back on my toes and heels.

His lips met mine hungrily and his hand slid down my body until his picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, wiggling when he pressed me to the wall. I didn't bother taking off his shirt calmly and just ripped it off. He had a well muscled body and ran my hands down his abs.

We broke for air and his eyes were lighter. I smiled innocently, my shirt was a button up so I unwrapped one arm from around his neck and undid the first two buttoned buttons before he took over himself and he kissed me again. He slipped my bra off and I moaned when his lips kissed down my neck to my chest. I threw my head back and howled, I couldn't hold it in. He handled me roughly, possessively, reminding me that every bit was his and no one else's.

Still I wanted more, I didn't notice we were on the floor until he had taken my shorts and panties off in one shot. He pinned my hips to the ground and I whimpered when he put a finger into me without any warning. Eventually he'd worked me up to three, but he slowed every time I came close to my limit, stopping completely, not allowing me my release. I whined and tried to push up towards him and he growled. The vibrations tickled and I squirmed, wanting him _now_.

He finally complied and I must have been preoccupied when he had taken his pants off. He thrust into me in one hard motion and I whined, it really did hurt like hell for humans. I could smell blood and he did too. It sent him into more of a frenzy and I whimpered when he thrust again, harder that time, before taking on a rhythm that I finally settled into.

"Mine." He paused and growled after another particularly hard thrust.

I blinked the few tears I had shed out of my eyes.

"Yours." I whispered in agreement. _Finally, finally, finally._

I howled quietly when I came, my human was either very silent or still asleep somehow. When he had finished, I took a moment to breathe before catching him by surprise and rolling on top of him.

"Mine." I told him sternly, he chuckled.

"Yours."

I was satisfied and we finished, a little more gently than what we had begun with. I sighed and curled up next to him on the bed, finally content.

_Porsche POV_

I woke up when the morning light shone in through my window, my eyes still closed. My room didn't smell right...it smelled like Ben and sex. I peeked open and panicked when I realized I was naked next to Ben with my clothes scattered around. And I hurt.

Everywhere.

I bit my lip, this couldn't be happening to me! How could Mei do this? Was that even possible for a wolf to do? Block the human out? I had no memory of anything! Thinking so hard made me start crying because I was stressed. My sheets were wet and a little sticky and I really began to panic. I was scared of what my dad was going to do, of what my _mother_ was going to do!

"Ben!" I cried, shaking him. "Ben, how could you?" I was in absolute hysterics, I didn't want to lose him again, I couldn't lose him again. But I would, I knew I would.

He woke up, startled and then looked pained when he read my expression.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"When did you know that it wasn't me? Before or after?" I asked.

He looked really upset and I knew his answer before he said it.

"Before."

I didn't know what to do and I held my head in my hands, crying harder.

Ben sat up to comfort me and I pulled away from him angrily.

"You knew and you went through with it!" I hissed. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry, I-I-I," He shook his head obviously pained at my reaction, "I didn't have it in me to stop, I don't know what happened."

"That makes two of us, but at least you know some of it! I wasn't awake for any of it!" I wailed, "What the hell am I supposed to do?" I went to get up off of the bed, but my legs felt like jelly and I almost collapsed, of course Ben caught me.

"It hurts like hell." I whimpered into his shoulder when he held me. I felt tears falling that weren't mine.

"I'm sorry." He said again, he sounded desperate for me to understand.

"Ben," I kept the same place in his arms with my head on his shoulder. "What do we do?"

"Tell the truth, Porsche. They're going to notice." He looked terrified when he said it.

I nodded and bit my lip.

"Ben?"

"Hmm?" He looked into my eyes.

"Find my clothes, I need to wash them." I told him, getting up and keeping steady this time because I knew what to expect.

"And where are you going?"

"I need a shower!" I looked at him like he was stupid and left the room. When I got to the shower I turned on the water and just sat down on the floor of it to cry. It was obvious there was no condom involved because I smelled like Ben all over and he was still dripping out of me, but I wasn't on the pill. I just had to hope to God that I wasn't going to become pregnant over this because that wasn't something I could handle.

Mei, how could you do this to me?

_I didn't do anything to you. He's mine, ours, officially._

Yeah, and we can have a fucking kid, mine, ours, all four of ours, officially.

I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and find out that it didn't happen, that none of this was real, that it was just my imagination.

"Porsche, are you okay?" Ben tapped on the door, his voice came out strangled like what he did to me was tearing him up. I could care less how he felt because he did this to me, for all I know he knocked me up! My life was ruined! I was starting school in a few weeks and everything was done before it began!

"I'm not okay!" I snapped, "What kind of question is that? Damn it, Ben, could be pregnant or become pregnant! I'm fucking fifteen! I don't want kids at all let alone this early in life!"

I didn't hear him leave, but he remained so silent that I thought maybe he had. I got up and rubbed my red eyes, turning off the water. I opened the door and ran past Ben in my towel, reaching my room and grabbing clean clothes, changing in my parents' room because the smell in mine was making me more upset.

Ben was just sitting, stunned, in the hallway and I walked past him and down the stairs to get some breakfast and clear my head. I heard the door open and I expected it to be Jesse because she hadn't come home last night, she had told me that she was going to stay the night at the clinic because someone on the shift after her couldn't make it because of a family emergency.

But it wasn't Jesse.

Because it was my father who growled.

They were home a day earlier than they were supposed to. I squeaked, the tears coming to my eyes again when two sets of footsteps rushed into the kitchen.

"Porsche!" My mom gasped and she hugged me, I cried harder. "Porsche, what happened?"

"I don't know!" I wailed, "I was asleep! Mei was awake!"

"He knew." My father growled.

"Adam, not now." My mother snapped.

"Mercy, he knew she wasn't in control, he took advantage of her!"

"No wolf is ever perfectly in control in those kinds of situations, he could've assumed-"

"He knew, Mom." I whimpered, looking in her eyes as she held me an arm's length away to inspect me. "It hurts like hell."

She nodded, hugging me to her again. My father looked murderous and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Where is he?"

"Dad, please, no-"

"Porsche, not now, where is he?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head viciously. Ben needed to get out of here, he couldn't stay. He'd be killed. I'd lose him. He was mine. MINE. Something clicked in my head.

"Holy shit!" I gasped and everything went black.

åßΩ

"Ow." I mumbled, my eyes were still closed but the back of my head hurt like I had fallen on it. Then I remembered. My mom couldn't have bothered to catch me? It smelled like Ben and I finally opened my eyes to stare into his, my head was on his lap.

He sighed with relief.

"What happened?" I asked him, still confused, sitting up and turning to face him.

"Er-you passed out." He said unsurely.

"Yeah, great job, smart ass, _why _did I pass out?"

"Um...you opened up the bond all at once and you didn't know it so you collapsed because on top of that you were pretty much working as a radio tower and broadcasting it to Aspen Creek." He explained very badly.

"I did _what_?" I asked.

"You two fucked," Warren was there and he was speaking slowly, "And then you shared thoughts."

"Damn it to hell, I'm not understanding this." I growled.

"Porsche." My mother snapped, any compassion she had shown earlier was gone, but then again she was swapping her glare between Warren (her _friend_) and Ben (her worst enemy) and I don't think her anger was geared in all towards me.

"I'm so confused!" I groaned. "I did what?"

"Well, you and Ben are both idiots." Mary Jo began, "Mostly because _you_ don't even know what a bond really is and _you_ broadcasted it all the way into Aspen Creek which made Bran very confused and he called here and then a few minutes later Anna and Charles called, Charles was laughing, but Anna was worried that you had passed out. Which, you obviously did."

"Okay..."

"So then this moron," She pointed to Ben who smiled sheepishly, "Freaked out as well even though he's been a wolf more than long enough to understand this stuff. When he freaked out _we_ all got stuck with the exchange so _we_ all came here. In the end, two packs of wolves who know what bonds are and what they do were very confused because one of each of their wolves just had a shared mind spasm."

I nodded.

"I still don't get it." All the wolves groaned together.

"Porsche, you and Ben are mates." My mom said slowly, making me look at her when she spoke. "We're going to talk about that minor detail later by the way." She added as a second thought and then went back to her slow explaining voice, she used it on my dad too. "When you are mates there is this thing called a bond. The bond is what connects you."

"That I know." I nodded.

"Okay, so where's your problem?"

"Why is he in my head?" I said impatiently.

She sighed.

"Well it's how you're connected! That's how it works in this family! You have sex, you open the bond, you pass out, you screw everything up! It happens every time!" She sighed.

"No, it happened twice. Once to you, once to Porsche. It's gotta be something to do with your being impervious to magic." My father pinched the bridge of his nose.

My mother ignored him.

"Okay so everyone's bond is different except for the fact there's a mutual understanding in all of them where you can feel that you're partner is there, inside of you. Like literally in your heart." She finished.

"Okay..." I didn't understand at all.

"You guys can figure it out for yourself, just don't go experimenting today, poor Bran was completely wild with confusion when he called earlier." She rolled her eyes and helped me up.

"Right...okay...hey, before we talk, can I call Anna?"

She nodded and waved for me to go get a phone.

"Thanks, Mom!"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- You know it really makes an author feel good when they get two reviews by the time they wake up in the morning? Thanks and a BIG shout out to rozabelikov888 and MACMONKEY for just being the first two reviewers on my most recent chapter and over all just being awesome! I just got my new laptop in June and we were having problems with Fanfiction (love how I talk bout my computer as a person xD) but it's okay, we worked through it and our love is strong! lolz so thanks you two for sticking by me in my time of great need! **

**I love all my awesome reviewers! 3 But I am only capable of remembering so many names! Let's see who has reviewed over all!**

**SweetieCherrie**

**CougaReader**

**Ultie**

**lupe629**

**rozabelikov888 (obviously)**

**gsmith56**

**XxWierdchikxX (Owe you a chap in GUW I haven't Forgotten!)**

**Julz**

**MACMONKEY (DUH)**

_**Howling at the Moon**_

_(_Classic Huh?_)_

"Charles, stop laughing at Porsche, I'm trying to have a conversation with her!" Anna snapped and I sighed, rolling my eyes and tapping my foot, waiting for her to talk to me again. "Sorry, Porsche, he just can't get over the fact your father didn't kill Ben."

I sighed.

"Poor Running Eagle," I sighed, "He'll die of lack of air from laughing too much. Either that or his diaphragm will start spasming and he'll get the hiccups. The longest record is sixty-something years I think. He could beat it!"

"Watch it, Porsche." Charles warned, though he still sounded like he was quite entertained. "What did your dad do when you passed out?"

"Didn't catch me." I rubbed the back of my head again.

"Aw, that sucks, you fell on your head?" Anna asked.

"Yup."

"So how's it working out?"

"How's what working out?" I was confused.

"The bond, you know, the thing DJ Porsche decided to put on the radio waves. I still don't know how you managed the distance by the way." I could just picture her rolling her eyes at my apparent stupidity.

"Nothing, I haven't felt anything at all since right after I woke up. I'm glad, my head is crowded already with Mei, myself, and I." I sighed.

"There's three of you now?"

"Yup, Me, Mei, and our shared personality." I explained.

"Can you name it The Storm?" She whined, she honest-to-God sounded like a five year old who hadn't gotten her way and she still remembered it. "Charles named Mei without my permission."

"I didn't give him permission either and it's MY wolf! How do you think I feel?" I sat down on the couch in the safe room. Don't ask why I was there, I had just randomly decided to go there. "Why were you so set on The Storm?"

"Because of what you look like and because of your personality. It's so very unpredictable just like a storm!" She explained.

"Yeah, but it's more of a tittle and I don't need one of those." I frowned.

"It does sound like a tittle, Anna." Charles pointed out in the background, "_The_ Moor, _The_ Beast, you know?"

"See, even Charles agrees with me!"

"Fine, Stormy then?"

"No!" I said, exasperated. "Now back on the topic, yeah I'm fine, yeah I'm pissed, yeah I threw a tantrum, no I can't remember anything."

"Well, wolves do that sometimes, though it's usually to protect the human." Anna said.

"Yeah well mine took over completely."

"Mine used to do that." She whispered.

"But she woke you up." Charles had come closer to the phone.

"Yeah, because you told her to."

"So she's going to keep doing this?" I groaned.

"My guess is she'll keep taking over until you start giving her what she wants." Charles offered, "My _advice_ would be to set another deal with her."

"Like what?" I didn't get an answer because Anna hung up.

åßΩ

As of now, I was not pregnant. I was at some Carnival thing with Donia and Jamie with Ben-er-tailing me as usual. I let Donia and Jamie wander off to be alone, claiming I had needed to get home early.

Which was true.

But not _that_ true.

Ben came out of the shadows and I sighed, turning around and putting my hands on his chest when he gave me a quick "hello" kiss. I looked into his eyes, I had been doing that a lot lately. I wanted to know his intentions before I started something because I had lost all the faith I had had in him. He was going to have to do a lot before he earned my trust back.

"Hey." I murmured, still searching his eyes but only finding sorrow and his best friend pain. I was still wrapped in his arms.

"Hey," He greeted. My next project with him was going to be finding out just how old he was. I don't think he was _old_ old, maybe in his forties to early sixties, but for that he didn't look a day over twenty-five, maybe not even that old.

I didn't notice when he leaned down to kiss me again but I met his lips eagerly before he pulled back.

"You had cotton candy."

"I thought you were watching me?" I rolled my eye but smiled.

"Yeah, but I didn't have any!" I laughed at his exclamation that made it sound as if it were obvious.

"Well do you want some?"

"What kind?"

"I'm broke." I smiled innocently.

He smirked.

"Maaaaybe."

"Oh shut up!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on tippy-toes to kiss him.

This is how it had been since my parents got home. One minute it was fear and guilt and the next it was teasing and, well, making out. I couldn't "open" the bond because as suddenly as it had come it had vanished without a trace and it made me nervous.

"I was thinking about a lip piercing." I said when we broke apart, looking up at his face. "Any opinion?"

"What ever you want." He shrugged, "But a piercing will drive your parents up the wall. They may think I'm a bad influence."

"They already do!" I laughed.

"That, is very true." He frowned, "Maybe I should start teaching you things like taxes?"

I couldn't quite figure out if he was kidding until his cover broke and he smiled.

"That was not funny!" I growled.

"Your _face_ when I said 'taxes', Porsche!" He laughed.

"Because my math skills suck!" I made a face.

He kissed my nose.

"Then we will work on it when school comes around." He told me decisively.

"Fine." I grumbled. Then I paused. "If you'll teach me one thing."

I didn't think he'd hear me over everything because the noise of the carnival had my head spinning.

His eyes became clouded and he let go of me.

"I hurt you." He whispered.

"It hurt because you were in bed with my wolf, now with me." I told him. "Everything else was just my mind being dramatic.

"Yeah, okay." He snorted. I stepped closer and he stepped back. I sighed.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"What?"

"If I remotely hint at anything you won't let me come near you. Did my father do something?"

"No." He said flatly, but he was telling the truth. I dropped the topic.

"So would you come here? It's August and me and my lips are getting cold."

He rolled his eyes and stepped towards me and reached up to kiss him before.

"Isn't that sweet? Young love." It was an old woman next to me.

I turned and smiled sweetly. I smelled Ben's confusion.

"Thanks."

"He's very handsome." She nodded.

"Yes, he is." I agreed.

"Porsche, who are you talking to?" Ben whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"You mean...you didn't see her?"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N-**

**THANKS TO TWO MORE LOVELY MUCH APPRECIATED REVIEWS BEFORE I WOKE UP! Yeah, I woke up at 10:45am Eastern Standard Time xD wild night, full moon 3 days ago! i think…actually by the time i update this it'll b 4 days lolz! I actually posted chap 23 while sittin on my deck at like midnight in the moonlight talk about creepy, written about werewolves under a full moon! The best was the neighbor's dogs started howling and i freaked and my poor computer got shaken! :( it could have shaken baby syndrome! im typin this after meeting a creepy man on the street who looked kinda like how i pictured adam but creepier… :S he was looking angry and i was walkin and i was like "ope! NOPE! IMA GOIN THIS WAY!" and I spun around and ran 2 my couz's house and her brother said he had been common by since the 26th so i was like "…that was the full moon wasn't it?" and my couz went "…noo!" so now im totally freaking out that some weird stalker dude is following me my couz and her bro! its like wtf? ah well ill try not 2 get kidnapped, raped, killed, spoken to, or touched, and i will try 2 update, but if i don't update 4 a while check the news 4 a grl bein raped while stayin at her cousins house ok? dear lordeh he freaked me out! he just flipped his sunglasses on and i kinda backed away b4 runnin, **

**i was pretty close wen i found him (my eyesight isn't good-im LEGALLY blind w/out glasses or contacts-but my doc says my hearing and senses of smell and touch r better than average or some stupid doctor stuff xD it would've helped if i could hear well enuf 2 kno a creepy stalker was behind the car!) but he smelled like alcohol its ok! he was only more likely comin from a bar cuz he smelled like cigarettes (if i started coughing and sneezing he was around them cuz i have asthma attacks from smelling cigarettes D: kinda annoying)**

**NEVER AGAIN! I AM NOW CHECKING AROUND ALL CARS B4 I WALK BY! Sooooooo scary im like scarred 4 life!**

**SO NOW! AFTER MY LIFE'S STORY AND MY PROBLEMS AND MY STALKERS…**

**THANKS TO:**

**rozabelikov888**

**Sedanur**

**and the other people who reviewed because guess what? I NOW HAVE TWO PAGES OF REVIEWS! CAN YOU BELIVE THAT? THERE'S A "NEXT PAGE" BUTTON! HOW AWESOME IS THAT? I WAS SOOO HAPPY WHEN I FOUND OUT!**

**I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS AND I HAVE ENABLED REVIEWS FROM ANONYMOUS PERSONS SO YOU GUYS CAN ALL REVIEW! PLEASE DO!**

**Love Always,**

**The Kid Getting Stalked By Weird Creepy Drunk Fictional Characters (aha that'd b a funny username xD)**

…**maybe I was drunk?**

_**Oh, Well…That'd Of Been Nice to Know Before**_

"I can see ghosts?" I asked, "Mom! You never _told_ me?"

"It hasn't occurred until now, I didn't know you had that much walker blood." She told me.

"It'd of been nice to know though, that you could! I WAS TALKING TO AN OLD WOMAN WHO WAS DEAD!" I was sitting on Ben's lap and literally all my father was doing was watching me and Ben like we were a freak show.

My father is so encouraging isn't he?

"It's not a big deal," She assured, "Just, don't let it show. Vampires see it as a threat to their society."

"Society." My father and I snorted at the same time.

"Oh, now you're siding with him?" My mother rolled her eyes.

"Not entirely." I shook my head, "Stefan is okay." He had promised to visit though and he never showed. I'll admit, they don't enjoy keeping engagements.

"Mom, I'm scared of dead people, you know that right?" I asked.

"No, actually, considering you're a wolf I assumed you enjoyed eating them." She snorted sarcastically, "You're my daughter, I know what you're afraid of."

"Right, so you thought that by avoiding telling me that I could possibly have the ability to see dead people would make me less frightened?"

"I told you, Porsche, I didn't realize you'd be able to." She sighed, "Now, what exactly happened again?"

"I heard an old woman, turned around and spoke with her!" I said, exasperated. "She said that young love was so sweet or something and I said thank you and then she said that Ben was handsome and I said…" I blushed.

Ben kissed my neck and my father growled. I sighed.

"And I said 'yeah, he is' and then Ben asked who I was talking to and I freaked." I explained.

"She had a mini panic attack." Ben murmured. "Her heart sped up and she started hyperventilating but she tried to stand her ground."

I winced, it'd have been nicer to leave that bit out. My mom already knew about my problems with knives because two years ago at the stupid BBQ she decided to cut open a damn watermelon and I saw the knife and panicked. I think I ended up running behind a highly amused Charles who had said something like "the big bad wolf is scared of knives?" and I said "no, I am."

It really wasn't my fault when you thought about it.

"You're that scared of dead people?" My father looked up.

"Dad, I'm a werewolf who's scared of regular steak knives, dead people isn't a huge step downward." I grumbled. "I'm lucky I didn't see her in an elevator…I would've passed out."

They both stared at me and Ben seemed to tense.

"I…stop breathing." I admitted, "I don't do elevators."

"Porsche!" My mother sounded surprised. "You didn't tell anyone?"

"Anna is the only other wolf who knows, Donia knows because I did it to her once. I shut my eyes and stopped breathing."

"It's an elevator!" My father looked extremely surprised.

"Yeah…well…it's dangerous." I said. "Else I wouldn't be scared of it."

I shook my side bangs in front of my face although at this point they had grown out to a face frame-like thing more than anything.

"Hey, while we're on the subject of scary…"

"No." My father said firmly.

"I didn't ask for anything!" I whined, "I was going to ask if I could get a lip piercing!"

My father's hard glare had moved from me and Ben to my mother.

"I blame you."

"Me?" She asked exasperatedly. "Why _me_?"

He raised an eyebrow, looked her over, then turned to me.

"Body art." Since when did he refer to delinquency as "body art?"

"You can't blame mom." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you!"

"You could blame yourself though. There's obviously a problem if both Jesse and I have dyed our hair." I told him.

"That has no bearing on the situation at hand."

"That is kind of strange, Adam." Mom smiled.

"And Jesse got one!"

"After she moved out!" He looked at me like I was insane. "She was an adult!"

"I can move out." I shrugged.

Both my parents looked at me with a frown.

"Where would you go? Back to Montana?"

"Hell no, Charles would kill me if I showed up on his doorstep again." I frowned back, "I'd move in with Ben."

"Porsche." Ben was startled, "After college."

My Dad nodded his approval for once. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"When did we teach you to be such a spoiled brat?" My father asked.

"You didn't, Bran did." I spoke matter-of-factly.

"Is that man trying to ruin my life?" My mother said with this face on that made me want to laugh. I didn't of course because I was damned set on getting my lip pierced.

"Please?" I asked.

"Please let you move in with Ben?" My mom asked angrily.

"No, please can I get my lip pierced?"

"That's a 'no' too!" She exclaimed.

"Who's idea was this?" My father asked.

"Mine! Who'd you think planned this?"

He stared past me to Ben.

"No, Dad, it was mine." I sighed. "I asked his opinion and his exact words were 'whatever you want.'"

"You didn't say 'no?'"

"I figured you guys would stop her." Ben admitted, "And if I said 'no' she'd go out and do it anyways."

I smiled. It was actually true, I had really just asked my parents to be polite and attempt to respect their wishes.

"Porsche, you're not getting a piercing, you're not getting another tattoo, if you dare try I will notice, I assure you, and you won't come out of the basement for a year except for school." Father threatened. I smirked.

"Fine with me."

"Porsche!" My mother snapped.

"Ben, do you see what I go through?" I complained.

"You're staying at your house, Porsche, I'm not going to change my mind." He whispered in my ear. "I'm sticking by this one."

"When did you become such a responsible person?" I growled, turning to look at him.

He winced.

"Porsche," My mom's voice was gentle and I knew she had felt something through the pack bonds because my dad had the same expression. "Porsche, I told you. You can't treat him like he's your boyfriend, you can't do what you want."

I reached to touch Ben's face and he drew back, he looked mildly confused. I frowned.

"Ben." My father said once and Ben's blue eyes snapped up to look at my father for a moment before his confusion died down.

"Porsche, you need to go upstairs." Ben told me and I looked around.

"What am I missing?"

"Porsche, you heard him." My mother said softly and nodded for me to leave.

"I want to know what's going on."

"It doesn't concern you."

"Obviously, it does." Ben pushed me off him and gave me a look that I couldn't deny. "Fine, I'll go." I left, hurrying to my room, whatever had just happened had been serious and it looked like Ben was getting steadily worse with the idea of me touching him.

I didn't care what happened because there were two things of which I was certain.

One, I was getting a lip piercing, I didn't care.

And two, Ben's secret was going to be revealed.

**A/N-**

**Sorry that its sooooo short! Theres more ghost stuff coming, no worries. Actually, I'm absolutely terrified of ghosts ever since I saw one. I've seen two actually, but one tried to shake my hand *shivers* gah, never again.**

**Half the relatives in my family have seen at least one ghost and every story is the same. The thing tries to shake your hand!**

**THIS IS THE MAGIC BUTTON!**

**SO GOSH DARNNIT PRESS IT!**

**\/**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N-**

**MEEP! A WHOLE 22 REVIEWS IN ALL W/3 MORE THAT EWRE JUST POSTED ABOUT MY NEWEST CHAPPIE! AAAAAAAAW! I FEEL SO LOVED! *tears up happily* THANK YOU SHOUT-OUT TO:**

**JacobAwesomeEdwardRocks**

**rozabelikov**

**Ur fav coup! (aw she is actually ;D and 4 ur information i gave her irrational fears i cud relate 2 cuz most teens i kno have them, and ur arm can prove that…srry btw at least i didn't stop breathing and 4 ur information i do not want ANY lip pricing, i want angel bites and i don't have any tattoos parents r worse than adam and mercy…thats a lie my dads bout the same my mom is a little scarier tho)**

**and anyone else who has reviewed in the past present or near future! If you guys like the Alpha and Omega series I have a story posted now (though I posted it under Mercy Thompson cuz i was way 2 lazy) up to chapter 10 called "Dingo Doggonit" the only problem would b that i started position that on another site first (cuz i was haven trouble w fanfiction 4 a while) and ill need a little time to get the documents transferred from my other computer so we may b stuck at 10 4 a little :( read it slowly? xD**

**Love yall!**

**GIMH/Shea/cincinlolz**

_**No...**_

"Ben?" I asked, looking around.It was dark, but I smelled him, his pain, his confusion, his hurt. I couldn't _find_ him. I _needed_ to find him. He was _hurt_. I had excellent night vision, but the darkness was just too thick. "Ow." I gasped as pain blurred my vision, but it wasn't mine.

I felt myself falling.

I was breathing heavily when I woke up, it was late morning. My head was throbbing as if I really had been hurt. My leg felt numb and my arm stung. I couldn't breathe. When I finally caught my breath I called out.

"MOM!" I hugged my chest. "MOM!"

She was there in a flash, on my bed, looking at me with a concerned expression.

"Porsche, what's the matter?" She asked, looking me over seriously.

I was trembling.

"I can't feel my leg, my arm stings, my head is throbbing, I can't see straight!" I held my head in my hands. "He's hurting."

She looked startled.

"I found him again, I had a nightmare." I whispered.

"Shit!" I heard my dad yell from downstairs. My head snapped up and I felt dizzy again. "What do you mean the building collapsed? Buildings don't just collapse like that!"

"Hold on." My mom said in a way that meant I was to stay here. It meant something was important, like, extremely important.

"They haven't determined the cause so obviously it didn't just collapse!"

Ow, ow ow! My head was fucking killing me! What was happening?

"Mercy, call Bran, tell him we need Samuel, Darryl isn't going to be able to handle this one. Tell him it's an emergency."

If my father was calling in Samuel something serious had just happened, but I couldn't tell what.

"Why was Peter there with him?" My father asked someone, but I was too far away to hear the response with the way my head was spinning. "Put Honey on."

Something serious had happened to two wolves? What had happened?

"Honey," Dad's voice was soft and gentle now despite the fact I could feel his anger radiating through the house and mixing with my own frustration. "Honey, it's okay, tell me what happened."

Whatever she said scared Mom because I heard her gasp.

"Adam, Porsche just said the same thing." She said.

"Damn it!" He growled. "Honey. it's going to be okay. Mercy, did you get a hold of the Marrok yet?"

"Helicopter."

"Good. Honey, meet us back here as soon as you can." And the phone was hung up and slammed down. Two sets of footsteps climbed the stairs quickly

"Porsche, stay here and answer the door for Honey." My mother said urgently. I got up, holding the bed for support.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, stay here." My father said, "You have to listen to me and stay here."

I bit my lip and nodded, sitting back on the bed.

"Auriele will be driving her here, she's not feeling well. Okay?" Dad clarified, "Let her in as well."

"Samuel will probably arrive via helicopter and you'll have to let him in as well." My mother added.

"Okay, but why is he coming?"

"There was an accident."

"You said Peter was there with someone else, who else was there?"

But I knew.

I already knew.

This world was so screwed up.

My only answer was my dad's nod.

"Mom, I want to go."

"Porsche," She looked really upset. "Porsche, we don't know what happened."

"I don't know either!"

"We can't take a teenager to the site of an accident!" My dad was getting impatient, he needed to know what had just happened to two of his wolves.

"Mom, please!"

She looked uncertain for a moment before shaking her head.

"We'll take them back here." She told me, "Don't you worry, wolves are tough."

I watched them leave and heard their car pull out of the driveway before the lone, depressed howl left my throat. It ended and I stayed silent before I was startled to hear an answering echo of my own melody. I heard the car and realized it was Honey.

She didn't deserve this at all.

I opened the door and let them in before they rang or knocked or otherwise barged in and left me to save up for a new door.

"Okay, Honey, we'll sit in the living room okay?" Auriele soothed as she guided her towards the room in question.

I closed the door, didn't bother to lock it, and followed them.

"Do either of you know what happened?" I asked desperately.

"I don't know!" Honey cried. "He-he fell! And he got hurt!"

I bit my lip.

We sat in silence for a little over an our, the only noises were the occasional squeaks from me or Honey after a particularly painful flash. Around that time, a helicopter beat overhead.

"It takes an hour to fly a helicopter here?" I asked myself. It took like ten to eleven hours by car! How fast do helicopters travel?

The door rang right before Samuel realized it was open.

It was taking hours to get the two wolves back, but the damn doctor got here?

He took in the scene before him.

"Okay. Honey, what can you tell me?" He decided.

"He was with Ben," She began shakily when I let out a whimper, "And all of the sudden I felt like I was falling and I started coughing because something was smothering me, but it wasn't me."

"And, Porsche?"

"I was asleep and I had a nightmare where I couldn't find Ben and then it felt like I was falling and I woke up and I couldn't feel my legs and my arm was stinging and my head was throbbing and I couldn't see and I..I don't really know okay?."

Samuel grimaced.

"Okay, it'll be fine." He finally decided, "As soon as Adam and Mercy get them here and I can have a look to be sure."

Honey was being somewhat soothed by Auriele and I watched them from my spot across the room.

"Samuel, you don't really think they'll be fine if it's taken this long to get them here?" I asked.

"I think that your father will do absolutely everything in his power to make them come home safe as can be." He told me. I nodded, tears in my eyes which I was determined to not let fall.

Of course, they did anyways.

Samuel looked startled when I started crying because then Honey's mask finally shattered and she was sobbing too. You would think that, as a doctor, he could handle this, but he looked just as frightened as the next guy who finds himself among emotionally stressed girls.

"No…no…don't…don't cry…? They'll…they'll be sort of fine…"

"SORT OF?" Honey and I both screeched.

"No…no…don't get scared…i didn't mean it like _that_…dear God, Auriele help me out here!"

"You got yourself into this one."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Whaddya Mean This is "Normal"?**_

Another hour had passed and at this point I was hugging myself to keep from falling apart. Honey wasn't talking.

"It's after lunch, I'm ordering pizza." Auriele sighed, getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

Samuel nodded.

"It would do these two good to eat something."

She ordered twelve large pizzas, some with toppings some without, and sat back down on the couch next to Honey. I got up and left the room, heading for the room in the basement where every member pretty much had their own bed. I curled up on Ben's, I was still so tired. My nightmare had taken a lot out of me.

I mean a teenager's life is hell.

My life is hell, McDonald's, dark alleyways, asylums, and dangerous animals all rolled into one really. So it's like hell seven times over.

The phone rang. Auriele and Samuel talked to my father.

"She's starting the 'cry-silent mourning-I want to be alone' thing all over again." I heard Samuel sigh. "She's fifteen, it's hard on her."

"Honey's just freaking out, but I got her to quiet down a little. She'll be happier if she can see him rather than feel him."

"Half an hour?" Samuel asked, "Well tell those paramedics that checking over full grown werewolves isn't good."

Eventually they hung up and called.

"They'll be here in half an hour!"

I sighed with just a little relief. Finally, I'd see the damage and hear the story.

I don't know how much later, but I was humiliated to know that I had dozed off curled in Ben's sheets. They only smelled faintly of him and I remembered his last overnight visit had landed him sleeping naked in my room.

The doorbell rang and I raced upstairs to be met with the smell of pizza.

"THE PIZZA WAS HERE BEFORE THEM?" I shrieked.

"Porsche, I will shove it down your throat." Samuel handed me a box. "Eat a slice."

I made a face.

"I don't eat pizza on NORMAL days! I lived in Aspen Creek for _how_ long?" I said to him, still in mild hysterics.

"Okay, eat one other thing."

I frowned then nodded, walked to the fridge, pulled open the snack drawer, and grabbed a carrot stick. I waved it up, and went back downstairs.

"Porsche, that isn't what I meant!" He called after me. I didn't care honestly. I just nestled back into my spot and waited for them all to come home.

Finally, when I was halfway through my carrot stick fifteen minutes later, the door opened and the hell, McDonald's, dark alleyways, asylums, and dangerous animals all rolled into one really with hell seven times over broke loose.

I rushed up to help.

As if they'd let me.

But it made sense to try.

I ran straight into my mother's back and she spun around to look at me.

"Porsche, he's fine. Cut, bruises, glass shards again, not as bad as it could be. He's going to be perfect in a day or two.

"Mom, I need to-" I tried to get around her but it just wasn't working out for me today.

"Porsche…after Sam sees to him."

"It's worse than you said." My eyes widened.

"He'll be fine, there's nothing major wrong!" She assured, but this time I was paying attention.

"He's not! Mom, what happened?" I was starting to get panicky.

"He and Peter had a few floors collapse onto them when the entire building collapsed." She said simply.

"Honey got to go see Peter!" I was getting more worried and more worried by the moment.

"Honey isn't a fifteen year-old girl who is scared of knives and elevators and who gets stressed out very easily." She answered, trying to make me back away.

"Mom, please!" I wailed. A wolf howled and pain ripped through me again. "He's wolf?"

"Yes." She nodded, "But he needs his leg re-broken because of that."

There was a startled yelp. I looked at my mom desperately and she stepped aside with a small sigh but I could tell she was doing it because she went by the belief that I didn't deserve to be lied to, that I could handle the truth.

I bit my lip at the scene before me.

My Dad was forcing Ben to make the change back to human so Samuel could tend to him, but two changes in however long were hard on your stability and your stamina.

"Ben." I gasped, watching the connection between his eyes and my father's, the connection that was forcing the pain on him.

I was so tired already and watching him made it worse. When he had Changed back I was startled to realize it was complete because his leg had most definitely healed wrong and from his knee down there was little or no skin on the left leg.

That was the one that had been numb.

There was a huge shard of glass in his right upper arm which had been hidden pretty well by his fur. I winced, my arm hurt looking at it.

My father nodded when he was done and breathing at a semi-normal rate and I went to his side, Dad watching closely behind me.

"God, Porsche, you look like hell." He gave a strangled laugh as if her were trying to avoid the thought of the pain.

"You don't look to well yourself." I murmured.

"Eh."

"Yeah, eh, you fell I don't know how stories and got your leg trapped and a shard of glass in your arm at something like ten thirty this morning!" I told him.

"You felt that?"

"Yeah, it came out of nowhere too. I found you again." I explained, wincing as I saw Samuel heading towards us. "And you were hurt. You hit your head pretty hard…"

"I'm fine."

"…says the idiot who looks dead already." I pursed my lips and let out a shocked gasp when Samuel touched his leg, pain searing through me, I almost collapsed because my leg felt like it was on fire. My father caught me.

"Ben close it." He said softly. And then it was like someone had tied a knot somewhere and I felt like me again. "You're going to need to learn how to control that , Porsche." My father tried to distract me but I looked anyways.

Re-breaking bones looks like a bitch. I let out a whimper the first time before something weird happened.

To tell you in my point of view, it was like either I or Mei or maybe both of us had pushed through Ben's block and managed to led him draw from us. I have never heard of that happening, but I haven't heard of much. It was almost as if-excuse the terrible example-but I was the laptop and he was the ipod who was just drawing the energy from me, but instead I was forcing it at him.

And I was already so damn tired.

But it was more than that, it was like he was taking my space as a wolf of The Marrok's Pack and he actually fought back against Samuel and my father's command to stop moving. It was scary because I could feel myself telling him what to do.

"Porsche." Samuel said coldly. "Knock it off." He was glaring into my eyes and my lip twitched itself into a snarl. "Porsche Demeter Hauptman, daughter of Mercedes Athena Thompson, daughter of Adam Hauptman, by your true name I tell you to close the bond." He growled at me and I had never heard him so intimidating in my life.

But I refused to listen before I felt Ben's eyes on me.

"Porsche, listen to them." He told me and I stopped, my eyes darting to him and back to Samuel before I averted my gaze to the floor. The tension in the room died down a little.

_I want blood._

You're going to have to wait a little.

"Porsche, come here." My father told me, I stepped towards him. "Look at me."

So I did.

He stared at me for a few minutes I think before he spat.

"She's not more dominant that Bran, I said her problem myself not too long ago. She's Mercy, stubborn, ignorant, and _impervious to magic_." He looked a little angry at himself. "How did we not see that before?"

"Because she fit into pack as a wolf and she was too driven by her stubborn nature that one couldn't typically think straight when she didn't back down." Samuel said, I could tell he was still worked up. "Now, if she'll excuse me, I'm trying to fix this poor man."

Well, that was quite the relief right there, I wasn't going to die…yet. I hadn't really done that since the day I had gotten shot for the first time.

_Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood._

Oh, shut up, we're having a moment!

_I don't care._

Ben gave me a slightly amused expression and I realized I hadn't my end anyways. I smiled a little before Samuel turned back to his work.

"Porsche, I need you to stay calm." He reminded. I touched my fingers to Ben's face lightly when Samuel re-broke another part of his leg that had healed wrong because it had broken in multiple spots and the whole thing had healed awkwardly. I don't think he had meant to, but Ben lunged and bit my left arm. I twirled a finger gently in his hair with my right hand, trying to keep calm with the smell of blood, Honey's fear, and the pained look in Ben's eyes that told me he didn't want to be biting me any more than he wanted to be in the rest of the situation.

"It's fine." I assured him. "Doesn't hurt." That was true actually. None of it hurt at all. Though to be honest, I didn't realize that wolves so low in the rankings needed blood.

_Everyone needs blood. DAMN IT! Just kill Samuel!_

Ben's eyes sparkled for a moment and I smiled.

"So you agree with her?"

Sam did something else that I didn't notice and Ben bit harder. This time, I did wince. It was because I was suffering some major blood lust.

_And lust lust._

Of course, it wouldn't be normal if you didn't think of that, Mei.

FInally, it was all over and it was still early in the afternoon, but I was killer tired. Ben needed to sleep too. I bit my lip because my instincts made me second guess the thought of leaving him alone where he was.

"Adam." My mom nodded to where I stood, still playing with Ben's hair because I had nothing better to do. Samuel had tried to patch up my arm, but I didn't care so it was bleeding all over the carpet still, it'd heal soon.

I heard him sigh.

"Warren, you go with them." It was like everyone understood except me.

Warren nodded and pulled me by my upper right arm up the stairs. He let go of me when he had successfully dragged my tired self to my parent's bedroom after him.

"Stay." He was obviously tired too.

I was too tired to argue and he left, returning a few minutes later with Ben.

He looked at me standing next to the bed and sighed. He pulled Ben to the bed and then lifted me up and laid me down next to him. I didn't care why I was in my parent's room, though I suspected it had to do with them being Ben's alphas more than it did size.

Either way, Ben let me nuzzle into him and Warren laid across our feet.

I drifted off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Strange Things...**_

I woke up kind of uncomfortable but in a good way. Sometime in the night Honey and Peter had joined us and Warren was still at the foot of the bed but now so was my father an my mother. I was surprised the bed didn't collapse and I was even more surprised that we _fit_ in the slightest. Ben's grip on my waist tightened and I squirmed.

"Jesus, Ben, I can't breathe!" I heard him chuckle and felt his breath on the back of my neck. "Weren't you just howling in agony, where'd you get the sudden burst of strength? Off."

Warren started laughing too and then that set off Peter which set off Honey which set off my mother which set off my father so now everyone was laughing, the bed was about to break, and I was stuck.

"Dear Lordeh!" I finally broke myself free and sat up, realizing that, to get off the bed successfully, I'd have to climb over someone or someones.

My current choices were Honey and Peter, Warren, Mom, and Dad, or Ben. None of them were all to appealing. So I decided to tell the "seriously injured" wolf next to me to get off his ass and let me off the bed.

"Porsche, figure it out." My mom grumbled, suddenly tired again. "None of the adults are getting up. Unlike you, we don't run on energizer bunny."

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Jump from my spot off the bed?" I looked around, actually I could make it, but I'd probably break the lamp or something.

"You'll break the lamp, no." My dad sighed.

"Ben, move!" I whined.

He obviously wasn't too happy considering he still looked dead tired and his leg wasn't all healed and his arm was still an angry red from what I could see, but he had it bandaged. Either way, he literally picked me up and tossed me off the bed.

"Gee, thanks." I mumbled, getting up and dusting myself off.

I decided that since it was exactly eight in the morning and obviously no one was going to be getting up r going to work anytime soon, that I'd make breakfast.

Or, the only meal I can make without risking food poisoning.

"Oh, hello there." I heard Samuel before anything else. "I'm going to make breakfast so you can go away." My stomach growled and I made a "shhh" sound as if it would stop growling.

Samuel laughed, it seemed everyone was doing a lot of that.

"Good morning to you too." I can't believe I had slept through the night after going to bed at like, three or four without anything to eat. "Can you go to the freezer downstairs? I need the meat."

"You're cooking steaks for breakfast?" He looked at me.

"Hell no! I'm going to give it to the somewhat bloodthirsty wolves. Better than turning them loose thirsty."

_Yeah, really._

No, no, you don't get any.

_Oh, we're going hunting?_

Nope.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the huge box of twenty four eggs, we had a another box of twenty-four in the fridge in the basement, tomatoes, cheese, and celery. I cut them up carefully because the thought of slicing my finger was running through my head like it did every time I cut something. Eventually the veggies were sliced and I cracked all of the eggs in the pan and scrambled them there to save room and cleanup time and I added the vegetables and cheese, whisking them in as well. I was just glad we had a big enough pan. So then, I just set the stove on high and let the food cook. I cut some potatoes and threw them in a separate pan with oil and salt and let them fry.

"SAMUEL, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO-DON'T EAT ANY OF IT YOU MORONIC LYCANTHROPE!" I yelled. He came up the stairs with like, two huge blocks of frozen meat.

"Great…freezer burn." I grumbled. "Fine, set them in the oven, maybe we can get them to be a little…less frozen."

"I thought you wanted it to be raw."

"Yes, I do, I'm not going to _cook_ it! I'm going to _warm_ it to make it not a block of _ice_." I explained. Was he stupid?

"I don't think they need this much." He commented, "They aren't that dominant."

"Is that your way of asking me to let you have some?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking over my shoulder from where I stood cooking hash browns that no one would eat.

"It's my way of saying, as a doctor, that I think you need some." He said gently.

I made a face and ignored him, I was a picky eater, I only ate raw when I was wolf, I ate overly rare as a human. Most males didn't care either way if they were starving. I can't flip an omelette for my life so I just made it into scrambled eggs. When I finished I just threw everything on a serving plates and put them on the table, it was eight thirty.

It became apparent that no one was going to get up except me and Samuel so I fed him.

"Here." I slid it down the table at him, he stopped it before it fell off. I grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice and slid that too. He wasn't so lucky that time and it fell on him. I stifled a laugh and went to get the coffee from the maker. I sighed, pulling the meat out of the oven and carrying it upstairs.

"Peter, Ben, other two," I snapped, "Breakfast." I went to get the rest and came back to no one moving. "Eggs and hash browns?"

It's a miracle! THEY CAN WALK!

"Wait…who made this?" My father asked.

"I did!" I said as if he were stupid.

"No, I lost my appetite." He shook his head.

"Dad!" I whined and he laughed, ruffling my hair.

"I was kidding, Porsche."

"You can cook!" Honey commented, "You could steal Darryl's job!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, if I wanted to work." I kicked a block of ice at Ben. "Eat." I kicked the other at Peter. "You too, Petes!" Okay, yeah, he's a submissive, they don't need so much, but Honey looked relieved when I gave it to him so I suspected she felt his wolf needed something too.

"It's ice." Ben stared at it.

"Yeah, you can have a little of this, then you have a little of that."

"It's _ice_, Porsche." He said again. I sighed dramatically.

"Yes, it's a block of ice with blood and scraps of raw meat, sue me. I'd rather you not eat me before you get the chance to hunt."

"Later."

"Fine, but don't forget." I poked at my hash browns. I wasn't a big fan of eggs. Finally finished moving them around my plate, I took a bite and swallowed. "Hey, did they determine the cause of the collapse?"

"They suspect a suicide bomber." My father told me, though I could tell he doubted the conclusion of the investigation.

"…the whole building is dedicated to tech support…" I said flatly, "Why bomb it?"

"Hell, I don't know." Ben snorted, "People do the craziest things."

"True…" I trailed off, "But wolves do some things that are even crazier."

"Very true." My mother nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

_**GEROFF MEH!**_

"NO!" I snapped, glaring at the wolf in front of me with red fur and the blue eyes and the annoying bushy tail that kept swishing in resentment to my request. "Eat it!"

No.

"YES!"

No.

_YES!_

"You see, even Mei sided with me!" I kicked the block at him again.

No.

"Ohmygawd!" I sighed, sitting down on the floor which was wet with melting water. "Look! Even _Peter_ ate his!"

My mother had decided to stay and watch the festivities.

Samuel said you should have some.

I'm going to kill him for coming upstairs and saying that in front of Ben.

"Yeah, well, unlike _you_ I can hunt. GET YOUR FURRY ASS OVER TO THE BLOCK OF ICE AND EAT!"

"Porsche, you could just lock him in with it, eventually he'll eat." Mom reminded.

"No, I would leave but there'd still be an argument going on in my head! EAT!"

"Shut him out." She said simply.

"I _can't_ I haven't quite got it figured out yet. It opens and closes itself as it pleases on my end." I pointed to the meat, raised an eyebrow, and stared Ben down. Eventually he wandered over to it. Of course, instead of eating it, he put his chin on it, laid down, and closed his eyes. "Bastard." I grumbled and spun around, walking out of the safe room downstairs and slamming the door before my mother opened it to get herself out and closed it gently behind her.

"I think you should go for a run." Mom followed me.

"Yeah…" I sighed, "You wanna come?"

She smiled.

"Sure."

And so soon enough we were rushing through the green of the woods with the rush of the chase in our ears. I liked the free feeling four legs and fur gave you when you were stressed.

I caughts myself a dashing good rabbit. Yup siree! I just caught it and ate it! I smiled when I saw the life leave its eyes and I was just glad my mother wasn't there at that exact moment because I'm sure I looked insane. I began to eat.

_Something happened._

I spun around, my mother was fine, she was just trotting up with a quail. I couldn't smell anything suspicious.

_Something is definitely not right in the world._

If someone else got kidnapped, I am not assisting. I got shot last two times. I'll admit, the first one wasn't a prison break.

_Something's wrong!_

Dear sweet mother mercy…no wait no…no! That wasn't supposed to sound that way…wait…no…my mother's name is Mercedes not Mercy…no…oh you get the point!

I saw my mother tense and she yipped before beelining in the general direction of the house.

Oh…shit…wait! MOM I'M COMING WITH YOU! I dashed after her, I didn't catch up until we got to the house, she was pretty damn fast.

You lied. Nothing's wrong, my father's fine, Ben's right there, Peter is too, Honey is snuggled next to him…what just freaked my mother out?

She seemed to be thinking the same thing too because she spun around in a circle and sniffed the air.

My father frowned. I looked at him lopsidedly.

"What do you mean?" He crouched by my mother and I groaned inwardly. "Okay, if you're absolutely sure, I will call Darryl and Uncle Mike."

My head shot up.

Okay I was _there_ and I missed something!

"Porsche, go change back." My father told me and I nodded. I ran up the stairs because I knew he didn't like the idea of me changing in front of the pack which made no sense because I've done it in front of the Aspen Creek wolves but I guess it's just cause he's my father not Bran.

This week is going to be killer.

**A/N-**

**First off, sorry it's so short, believe it or not I actually was going to cut it off sooner but I added a little more onto it in the end.**

**GUYS! GUESS WHAT? I HAVE A NEW WEBSITE! Okay so it's not finished yet but it's a role-play sight for the Mercy Thompson series! Until there's actual interest there will only be two packs you can join (TRP and RRP) and then eventually they'll be more of those and a seethe or two and someplace for the rogues to RP and a place for the walkers and fae and yadda yadda I just have to build it up!**

**mtroleplay. wetpaint .com **

**you can make up your own character and have some fun! WHOOT!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Okay, so this is the LAST chapter in this story! However, there will be a sequel so keep your eyes out! I know this is sudden but I figured if I don't end it now there will have been no point in calling it "Porsche Hauptman SERIES" so let's just tie a few loose ends here and there and leave a few open for book two when school starts in the land of fantasy!**

**This is a really sappy chapter, I almost threw up writing it ; ) **

_**I'm Not Going to Fight This One**_

I sat in the basement with Ben still wolf and a cup of coffee in my hands. When he had changed we had been forced to rewrap his wounds and I'd just cleaned them again. He sat next to me on the couch like a huge, bear sized dog. The diagonal pair of legs had blue wraps on them because I could get away with it. I watched the TV in a bored manner.

"Tony and Ziva should really just get together." I yawned, "It's getting to me now."

Ben rumbled a laugh and I snuggled closer to his fur. Just when I wasn't looking, he stuck his muzzle into my mug and lapped at my coffee. I made a face.

"Hey!" I snapped, pulling it back. "Ew, now I have to get a new one!"

He gave me a grin.

"And I'm not allowed upstairs while everyone is having the 'secret meeting'!" I growled. "That was so not cool."

He licked my cheek.

"And neither was that!" I got up. He whined and laid down, letting his head droop on his front paws and looking up at me with sad puppy dog eyes. "I'm not falling for it."

He gave me a face that said "you're so abusive" and I laughed.

"Yeah, okay, Ben, whatever you say!" I sat down on in front of him on the couch and turned my back to him. He nudged the low ponytail I had over my shoulder and licked the back of my neck. I sighed and turned around. "You know what, while we're here…"

I played with his ears before saying what was on my mind.

"You know I love you?" I asked. "Not _like,_ I _love_ you."

His expression became blank. I blinked.

"And I really want us to have a good relationship. Not like Leah and Bran, like a real relationship. I know I'm fifteen, Ben, but that's just it. I've been through things that fifteen year olds shouldn't be exposed to okay? I've been through hell and back so many times. I've been kidnapped _six_ times, not two, _six_. I've been shot twice, I've been babysat by Charles Cornick. I've lost best friends because they attempted the Change. I've seen first hand what damage mating can do." I said firmly, "We've had our problems, but I don't think there's a relationship in this world that is perfect. I've made my absolute final decision and I think you have too. I'll join my father's pack again okay? If it makes you happy I'll ask my father and Bran after this shit is over. Damn it, I'll go to college and then we can work out details of weddings and shit. I just want to know how you feel about me."

Of course the asshole couldn't talk, he was wolf. I think that's why I had decided to tell him my side. He couldn't interrupt.

He looked stunned for a few moments. I held out the coffee to him.

"And you can have that." I added, not like I'd drink it after he did. Wasn't a big fan of doing that. "Of course, you can't talk so I suppose I'll have to wait a bit to get your opinion…" I squeaked when he opened the bond and every single feeling he has ever felt towards me flooded through the damned gates of confusion.

Some of them hurt more than others, like his first reactions to me when I came back at the beginning of summer break like resentment and hate then it graduated to confusion and so on and so on, I won't go into terrible detail. I saw things too, like when I was first born how he laughed at the fact I wouldn't stop chewing on everything, when I got expelled for biting a kid in kindergarten and he heard the news at work and his boss told him to stop laughing and get back to work,when I ran away after spotting him tailing me and kissing him. I saw when we were in the basement and he went a step too far and I ran away crying, when I was kidnapped and he was suffering conflicting emotions, when I told him my initial choice.

He showed me the time my mom threw a pitcher of ice water on he, my father, and I for fighting, when Bran told my father that my wolf had chosen Ben after the hickey incident, when I was abducted a second time and shot…again, when I wanted him to stay with me afterwards. He brought back _everything _ like when he dumped soda on my head, how he felt lonely down in the basement when Auriele and Darryl and Honey and Peter were there so he came upstairs and found me asleep on the floor, the first time he even considered me his-when my dad found us, I felt his pain after my dad forced me to leave, the hurt when he pushed me away and the anger when he watched me on stage.

He remembered when I asked him to carry my and I spent forever trying to break him down, day three of six when my parents were gone and he ran away. He let me know what happened when Mei took over, or what he himself remembered. He showed me how he really felt about me crying and about what had happened, his concern when I almost passed out from seeing the damn ghost. It was everything I had ever said or done to him. But, there was one emotion that was constant all the way though even if it changed it's meaning.

He loved me.

I nodded.

"Good."

Nothing you can say will ever change that, Porsche. 

I smiled.

"Even better, now here's your coffee." I put the mug beside me. "You'll have to get off the couch."

Haha, no.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks."

Anytime. you can count on it.

"Hey, do you think you'd be able to go for a walk? Your leg is _much_ better, both of them!" I asked.

I don't want to get up.

"Aw, fine." I got up and motioned for him to scoot over so I could sit next to him again.

Will you join Adam's pack? He looked in my eyes. I nodded.

"If you want me to."

He seemed to be content with that for an answer before he asked another question.

Wait…you said wedding…

I smiled and nodded.

"After I go to college, yeah. I intend to be married, Ben. May as well make it official."

Wait…do I need to go out and buy a _ring_?

I laughed.

"Oh the horror of the thought!" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, _two_ rings."

_Two_ rings? Why? He made a choking sound and his eyes widened.

"Engagement," I held up a finger, "Wedding. I'd say that's two." I looked at the two fingers I held up. "Maybe I should find a new tutor."

No, no, no, no need for that now.

"And we'll need a house while you're out making money. Or something to live in would be nice, I am _not_ living with my parents for the rest of my life." I said after a moment of thinking.

I have a house. I am _not_ buying a new one. He thought firmly. I raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see about that."

He sighed and his head fell on my lap this time.

When do I need the ring by?

"You could give it to me at graduation." I smiled, "That'd be funny to see my father's face."

Porsche, he'd know, I'd ask him first.

"Oh, well, there goes my idea of marriage. He won't let you do anything." I made a face.

He chuckled.

He'll let us, no worries. Your dad's not a bad guy, Porsche, you just have teen angst towards him.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Ben, if that's what you want to think."

It's not what I want to think, it's what I know.

I heard the basement door open.

"Well, come on then, they're letting us out."

**A/N-**

**Isn't that a sweet chapter? Aaaaw! Okay so yeah, they'll be another "book" in the series, I have yet to work on the name but im thinking that as a joke for River Marked to do something like Water Logged but idk originally it was Silver Dagger but idk maybe since i have **_**moon**_** bitten and i just realized that book 1 is **_**moon **_**called so maybe blood bath or something with blood? xD idk might as well do a vote ill post a poll or something later so check to c if its up**

**Silver Dagger**

**Water Logged**

**Blood Bath**

**Sun Shower**


	31. PREVIEW!

**PREVIEW**

_**Protection Detail**_

"Why must you always lick the spoo-DON'T PUT IT BACK IN!" My mom whisked the bowl away from me and my thirty-something year old sister. "Get off the table!"

I ignored her and stayed on the table, trying to listen in to the conversation in the living room between Gabriel, Ben, Samuel, and my father. School started tomorrow and, believe it or not, my dad didn't want me going back! Not even a week after Ben and Peter had a building collapse on them, Darryl was shot and Warren was left for dead.

In not so many horrible accidents, someone was targeting my father's pack while remaining inconspicuous by attacking humans at the same time. It was terrible!

Of course, it didn't help that I wasn't getting enough sleep at night.

Oh! NO! NO! Not like _that_ as in my wolf was so restless with the impending danger looming above us and the fact that while this danger dwelt among us Ben was _alone_ it really freaked us both out.

"Stop eavesdropping." Mom smacked the back of my head with a wooden spoon.

"GAH!" I fell off the table and landed on my feet. "Mom!"

"Porsche!" She said in the perfect imitation of my voice that only she could manage while giving me an amused look.

Of course, with Jesse and Gabriel staying here for a bit like they were discussing and with Samuel already staying here incase something else happened (he had flown back to Montana after the building incident only to be needed again…twice) and my mom and my dad and then me, there was only one guest room left with the exception of the two bedrooms in the basement and the four safe-rooms and then the pack room.

"Porsche, come in here for a moment?" My father called after hours of the constant murmurs.

I walked in the room cautiously, looking for a place to sit where I'd still be in the conversation. Of course, there wasn't one. I hurried over to Ben with my eyes on the ground and sat on his lap before turning to my father.

"Yes?"

He tensed for a moment, watching me and Ben closely before Samuel spoke up.

"Your father tells me you haven't been sleeping well?" He asked, looking at me like he was assessing me.

"You're living in the same house." I answered.

"Why?" He continued.

What was I supposed to say to a house full of wolves and hybrids and walkers and two humans? That my bed was too cold? That I didn't like thinking of Ben all alone at his place? That I wanted to fall asleep with his scent in my nose? That I wanted to have a guy in my bed?

Yeah because that would work well if I was forty years old!

"I don't know." I snorted before remembering my Mom would catch that.

"Porsche, what's wrong?" She walked in, standing behind Dad.

I looked around at the faces in front of me because Jesse had walked in and officially everyone in this house was staring at me.

Great...

**A/N-**

**Okay so there's a preview of the next story in the series thingy! I just need an idea of what you guys want as a title! I have had the poll up for a while and only one person voted! And the problem is that I set it so everyone could have up to 2 choices! So I have two that r tied! VOTE! I want to hear from YOU!**

**No this is only half the chapter actually but I didn't want to give the whole thing away!**


	32. AUTHOR'S END OF STORY NOTE

**A/N-**

**ANOTHER HUGE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**OK! TWO BIG THINGS!**

**1. VOTE IN THE POLL! IT'S MAJORLY IMPORTANTE!**

**2. JOIN THE NEW RPing SITE **mtroleplay . wetpaint . com **it's coming along nicely but it'd be nice to get some more faces :D **

**So you guys should definitely do those things! *nods* and then you can keep your eyes on this story or add me to your author alert and I want to start posting the next story by monday at the latest folks so hurry up and vote vote vote! WHOOT!**

**The site allows:**

**werewolves**

**walkers**

**hybrids**

**vampires**

**fae**

**humans**

**so really theres something for everyone! Come on! Whoot! LET US JOIN! **


	33. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE xD

**A/N-**

**Hey guys! Guess What! Okay so the poll will be ending tomorrow so if you haven't voted VOTE NOW! And if you are one of the six who did vote THANK YOU! : ) As of now, I thought I'd tell you, here are the poll standings.**

**1st: Silver Dagger**

**2nd: Electric Shock**

**3rd (tie): Water Logged**

**Blood Bath**

**4th: Sun Shower**

**I'm surprised at the sudden turn! Originally Blood Bath had kept first for quite some time! Well, anyways, if you planned on voting, vote now! If you didn't, VOTE NOW! xD**

**I have changed my mind, I want to post the full Chapter 1 by Sunday because I already have a few chapters done. I am currently working on a new chapter for Growing Up Wolf, one I had promised to write a long time ago!**

**Our site has 6 members as of now and even a Facebook page! Check it out at:**

**http:/ www . Facebook . com /pages/Mercedes-Thompson-alpha-and-omega-by-patricia-briggs/134083793299580**

**WITHOUT THE SPACES! If you have a Facebook, you should give it a liking and then join our site! We now have Gabbly on two of our pages!**

**mtroleplay . wetpaint . com**

**And we will probably be holding a banner contest soon for members to enter so you guys should definitely check it out!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and the nice favorites and story alerts and author favorites and author alerts! I really appreciate the enthusiasm! I hope my next story gets even more! That'd be very nice xD **

**So yeah, I may not own the characters, but I love them dearly. If you do too, there are tons you guys can read while you're waiting! I have them all in my favorites, but I shall post some titles-fanfiction authors here that you should keep an eye and ear out for (ordered alphabetically by title)!**

**Story Title - Author - Chapters - Last Update - Rating**

**(I hope you encourage them as much as you encouraged me!)**

**Afton - AlohaEme - 4 - 4/27/10 - M**

**Ayohuhisdi Kanogeni Iganadodi - Bethflower - 4 - 1/7/10 - K+**

**Bite Me, I Dare You - ourlovestory221 - 6 - 6/22/10 - T**

**Bitten - D.S Gltich - 8 - 4/1/10 - T**

**Enough is Enough - Narijima - 3 - 7/6/10 - T**

**Lost and Found - Quixotica - 11 - 6/2/10 - T**

**Miracles Can Happen - HurogWalker - 20 - 3/22/10 - M**

**My place - wolfgirlalways - 9 - 1/13/10 - T**

**Nevermind - A Single Broken Frame - 17 - 8/3/10 - T**

**Only Me - LyssaOneiroi - 1 - 3/25/10 - T**

**Running at Night - DarkenMystery - 1 - 6/21/10 - K+**

**SideStriped - CrazyCross213 - 5 - 6/22/10 - T**

**SILENCE SUMMONED - 2 - 6/1/10 - K**

**Silver Hearted - Ice-Eagle Y'siri - 5 - 7/6/10 - T**

**Stanly, Sabrina - Liza Chase - 2 - 7/17/10 - T**

**The Little Things - SkyFirestorm - 6 - 8/5/10 - T**

**Unspoken Words - Liza Chase - 2 - 6/24/10 - T**

**UNTHINKABLE - Sedanur - 7 - 7/30/10 - T**

**Witches, Werewolves, and Walkers, Oh My! - - 7 - 7/21/10 - T**

**Wolf's Burden - Berouge - 8 - 6/15/1- T**

**I don't know if I'm allowed to post those, but none of them are mine! The authors names are after the dash right after the title! I personally enjoyed all of them, and I think you will too if you haven't already read some of them.**

**Also, don't forget to check out Dingo Doggonit which you can find by clicking on my username (guys in my head) and such! I hope you guys are having a good week and I'll see you next post! (I'll post when the story is up)**

**Don't forget to review all of the stories you do read if you haven't already. No flaming, but I know most authors don't mind a little constructive criticism if you go about giving it the right way and I know everyone loves to hear from their viewers! I know I personally cannot stand when someone favorites my story or adds it to their alerts and don't tell me what they liked about it! Plus, if you review, it makes us smile and decide to write another chapter! Its always good to hear from others! **

**Love you all!**

**GIMH**


	34. FINAL AUTHOR's NOTE

**A/N-**

**I officially closed the poll at 12:10 am folks! The winner was "Silver Dagger" with 4 votes and 33% **

**So this is the OFFICIAL last thing I will EVER post on Moon Bitten and I will post Porsche Hauptman Series: Silver Dagger chapter 1 momentarily so keep your eyes out, it should be up within moments of this post! MAYBE EVEN SOONER! Please review the first chapter so i kno if i went the right direction with the story! I always love hearing from you, flames, criticism, constructive criticism, happy comments and all! I'm probably the weirdest author because of it, I just like to know people read it! xD**

**SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! review on the next installment of this very odd story of a very odd teenager! I love you all so much!**

**GIMH**


	35. FINAL FINAL FINAL NOTE EVER!

**A/N - **

**OKAY GUYS! SILVER DAGGER HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN POSTED FOR OVER TWELVE HOURS! WHOOT WHOOT!**

**http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6214374/1/Porsche_Hauptman_Series_Silver_Dagger**

**There's your link! Just no spaces involved, kay? I really hope you all like it! And don't forget to review! :D **

**BTW that is the link to the FULL chapter 1! the bitty bit I posted wasn't even half of chapter 1 so you guys should definitely read the full one!**

**Love you!**

**GIMH**


End file.
